


Nature's Song Of Time

by B_Rabbit14



Series: Hunter x Hunter works by B_Rabbit14 [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Demigods, Father time, Gon Freecs is the literal sun, How Do I Tag, Killua is precious and needs love, Legends, Mother Nature - Freeform, Multi, Slight Misgendering because of assumptions and rumors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 49,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25716529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Rabbit14/pseuds/B_Rabbit14
Summary: In front of him lay a pocket watch warped and rusted with age. It was tangled in a mass of vines and weeds but still continued to tick quietly inside the greenery. Killua felt drawn to it, he didn't understand why and knelt in front of it with his hand outstretched to grab it."I wouldn't touch that just yet," A disembodied voice spoke making Killua whirl around to face its source. He was met with the sight of a petite woman with long wavy, burgundy-colored hair that fell down to the small or her back. She stared deep into his soul with her sunset eyes that glowed brightly."Why not?" He found himself asking. The woman smiled gently at him and he felt a sense of calm wash over him despite the situation he was in."You're not ready," Was her reply and Killua looked back to the watch and gasped when he saw that it was now tangled within someone's hands. Gon's hands."G-Gon...?" His face was pale and his eyes were closed making him look almost dead, the thought made his mouth run dry. "W-what's wrong with him?" He turned back to the woman but she was gone.
Relationships: Alluka Zoldyck & Killua Zoldyck, Ging Freecs & Gon Freecs, Ging Freecs & Kaito | Kite, Gon Freecs & Biscuit Krueger & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs & Isaac Netero, Gon Freecs & Kaito | Kite, Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs & Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs & Mito Freecs, Kaito | Kite & Killua Zoldyck, Mito Freecs & Killua Zoldyck
Series: Hunter x Hunter works by B_Rabbit14 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903207
Comments: 51
Kudos: 52





	1. Prologue: The Rainbow Lotus

**Author's Note:**

> My brain is dumb. That's all there is to it.
> 
> I have like two other works I need to update and my dumb self decided to start another one but at this point I just gotta remind myself that I'm making these for fun and for my own enjoyment. As much as I'm glad people are enjoying my writing I hope they are willing to be patient as I switch from each one.
> 
> Anyway! Enough of being annoying! 
> 
> This is an AU I came up with when I said something to my sister about Gon being one with nature and then I had this saying stuck in my head I thought about putting in the summary about Killua not expecting Mother Nature to be a twelve-year-old boy and it got crazy. I came up with an entire new universe and just could not let it stay in my head and had to write it. Either way I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Please pardon any mistakes I may have made and let me know what you think in the comments. Feedback is always appreciated.

"She sends her love through the winds,  
He puts an end to all sins,  
Starting life and pushing through time,"

A new mother gently cradled her baby in her arms and swayed back and forth as the somber tune poured from her lips. The newborn babe gazed at her with lidded as the strings of sleep tugged at his mind, the female smiled down him and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"He takes life gently,  
She makes more gracefully,  
Mother Earth and Father Time..."

The woman laid her child in his cradle and sat down in a chair next to it while keeping a hand on the side as she continued to rock it. The baby eyes fluttered but he still stubbornly tried to stay awake and stared at his mother's tender smile. Outside the wind howled and snow pelted against the window but it did not strike fear in the tiny human as all he could hear was the soothing sound of his mother's song.

"He keeps the clock counting down,  
While She makes the world stay round,  
Cutting strings that weave and entwine,  
She breathes life into lungs,  
He shades breath from the suns,  
Mother Earth and Father Time..."

Golden eyes observed just outside the window, they shined with mischief and love as they looked over the two happy humans. A small smile sat upon a young face while the owner's chin was propped up against one fist. Two ruby red strings flowed in the wind but held strong to the ones they were connected to. The ethereal being gazed fondly at the strings that they took part in creating, one was a tad duller than the other seeing as it was older but still shined defiantly against the white snow. The mother continued to sing and the spectator found themselves humming along to the familiar melody. 

"So when the clock's hand has stopped,  
And all life's strings have been chopped,  
Don't you cry, for it wasn't you nor I..."

The spirit stepped away from the window and sung the last words as the woman's voice slowly faded into the wind.

"All we can do is grin,  
Until we join them again,"

The baby closed his eyes and the mother stood up before she made her way to the door. Before she closed the door she gazed lovingly at her child and found her attention is caught by a colorful splotch she could barely make out past the frost layered on the window. Curious, she slowly approached the window and was surprised to see a small blue flower growing from a single green vine despite the blizzard surrounding it.

"With Mother Earth,  
And Father Time..."

* * *

_ Legends tell that when the world was made, the ethereal being responsible created two Gods to split the responsibility of taking care of the world. Those two Gods would further be known as Father Time and Mother Nature. Mother Nature was set to be in charge of creating all life from that point on as for Father Time, he would be in charge of ending said life when the time came. They would keep the balance of the world and watch over the creatures inhabiting it. _

_ Father Time. Not much is known about him aside from the fact that it is to be believed he keeps the flow of time moving. While he has other responsibilities such as releasing those of their life should the time come and keeping others from meddling with timelines the one he is mainly known for is, of course, watching over the hourglass of the world's time. _

_ Mother Nature is believed to always be at Father Time's side considering they work together. She is well known for controlling the weather and wildlife as well as creating new species of both plants and animals as she sees fit. Mother Nature is often praised in several religions around the world, people give offerings to her in exchange for perfect weather of their crops or wellbeing. Another legend regarding Mother Nature states that a certain flower can only be grown directly from the Goddess herself known as the Rainbow Lotus... _

"The Rainbow Lotus is believed to have magical properties but no studies have been made on the plant as if is very hard to find. The last location one had been found was in the mountain range home of Kukuro Mountain- Brother, that means it's possible to find around here!" Alluka cried shoving the old book in her older brother's face, Killua leaned back as to not get smacked in the face by it and skimmed through the printed text to confirm that yes, the flower his sister had been obsessing over for a few weeks now was, in fact, real and could be obtained.

"That's great," He replied as she took the book back. Alluka nodded and beamed as she flipped through the book's contents.

"Wouldn't be amazing if Big Brother and I could find the flower and meet Mother Nature?" Alluka gushed and held the book close to her chest. Killua found himself smiling at his sister's excitement but that was quickly snuffed out when he was reminded of the reality they lived in. The young male knew that it was just about impossible for Alluka to leave much less himself unless it was for a job or mission. Killua forced a smile before the young girl could notice his change in demeanor and nodded in agreement.

"I admit, that would be pretty cool," He muttered and leaned over to peer at the book.

"What if Big Brother could find the flower for me?!" The youngest Zoldyck suddenly shouted and snapped her gaze upward to meet Killua's matching blue eyes.

"W-what?" Killua stammered in confusion. "Alluka, you can't seriously believe all this crap. Right?" At his sister's pout, he got his answer. The white-haired male ran a hand through his hair and sighed letting his head hang back.

"You won't know unless you try, besides I thought you'd like this kind of adventure," The dark-haired female reasoned and grabbed a stuffed bear to her left and held it in her lap while she reached for a small rabbit stuffie. "You're lonely Brother," She stated in a matter-of-fact voice and Killua flinched and her sudden declaration while Alluka ignored him in favor of setting the stuffed toys next to each other in front of her knees. Alluka opened her mouth to speak but stopped and glanced at the cameras around the room. The young girl grabbed her brother's hand and began to trace the words she wished to say onto the back of his hand.

_ You're lonely, and it's my fault- _

"Alluka-" Killua began to protest but his sister put a finger against his lips to silence him gently. 

_ I know that I'm what's holding you back from leaving this place. I want Brother to be happy and so does Nanika. _

Killua felt tears prick at the corners of his eyes and quickly blinked them away.

_ So if you go search for the Rainbow Lotus you'll get a chance to find someone to make you happy like you make us happy. _

"Also, the book says that the Rainbow Lotus is believed to be the most beautiful flower in the world and if Big Brother could get it for me I'd be the happiest girl in the world," She said sweetly and batted her long eyelashes causing a startled laugh to erupt from Killua. He couldn't deny his sisters' happiness and knew that Alluka was right, as much as he hated to admit it. He stared at his sister for a moment and quietly took in her expression. Killua hated knowing that she blamed herself for how he felt being here because he didn't, in fact, it was the other way around. He felt he was responsible for blindly telling his parents about Nanika's power he felt as if it was his fault that Alluka was locked up in the room they sat in.

"Alright, I'll go," He finally said and Alluka cheered before she threw herself onto him and hugged him close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: The song that the woman sings in the beginning is actually a rewritten version of the song that Charlotte sings in Charlotte's Web about the seasons changing and stuff. I wanted to use that song but couldn't remember the lyrics at all so while I was planning this story out I just decided to make my own that went with what the story was about and i think they came out great. Hopefully you think so too!


	2. Time Binds Us All Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this one really quick because I've been just so excited to start this and now that I have I'm so happy! 
> 
> Hope ya'll enjoy!

Killua walked out of the metal-lined hallway with Alluka's book tucked under his arm and with his hands tucked into his pockets, he saw his mother waiting for him but blatantly brushed past her and headed to his room. He side-eyed his younger brother as he walked past who looked on curiously from behind their Mother who was saying something Killua didn't bother to listen to. Kalluto watched with a furrowed brow as his sibling walked down the hallway as if their parent wasn't shouting his name. 

Killua made his way to where his room was located at quickly shut the door behind him before walking briskly to his closet and pulling out his backpack and several outfits. He then began to shove them into the leather bag along with the book, after he looked over what he thought he should bring about three times he closed the bag and opened his door only to be met with the tall figure of his elder brother. Killua tensed but managed to bring his gaze to meet the older Zodlyck's dark gaze.

"Big Brother," He mumbled quietly in greeting squeezing the straps of his bag in a white-knuckled grip. The taller male gazed down with hallow eyes in silence for a moment making Killua nearly break out in a cold sweat.

"Where are you going, Kil?" He asked and Killua had to fight the urge to jump at the sudden sound of his voice and instead bit his tongue. He inhaled shakily through his nose and closed his eyes tightly as Illumi's gaze raked over his rigid form.

"Out," He forced himself to say, Illumi raised a brow at his vague answer as the younger male pushed past him. He watched Killua rush down the hallway and an amused smile form on his lips.

* * *

Killua sighed heavily and jumped over the large gate, he noticed the gatekeeper eyeing him in curiosity. He waved lazily as he passed and headed into the forest surrounding the path those annoying tour busses take to show people the gate of the infamous Zoldyck mansion. After a few minutes of walking through the dense greenery, Killua allowed himself to relax slightly as he didn't sense anyone trailing him which he was thankful for. It was then that the young boy let his mind wander back to what Alluka had told him and felt a frown tug at the corners of his lips, he stopped momentarily to pull out the hardback book and flip to the page that showed a rough illustration of where Mother Nature was believed to reside.

The inked picture showed a small alcove of trees that formed an incomplete dome over what appeared to be a pond that was surrounded by various plants and flowers. In the center of the small body of water was a large rock that rose from the earth and stood at about twenty feet, moss and vines covered the majority of the stone's surface. The top of the slab was flattened and looked safe to sit on and in the center of it a single flower grew from the stone.

"The Rainbow Lotus..." Killua muttered and traced the inked petals with his index finger. After staring at the picture for a few more seconds he scoffed before closing the book and tucking it under his arm and continuing on his way. Killua couldn't help but wonder if Mother Nature was really real and if she was what was she like? Would she be old or young? Was she sweet and caring like the legends told or would she be a mean old hag? Killua seriously hoped she wasn't the latter. But even if she was real and Killua wasn't just following some dumb folk tale how was he supposed to ask for the flower? Would she even give it to him? What if she wanted something in return? And if she did what would she ask for?

Killua threw his head back and groaned loudly startling a few birds and causing them to fly away in a burst of raucous squawks. He hated how confusing not knowing everything was. Normally when he went on missions or was forced to do a job he learned everything he could about his target, even taking the time to go over useless facts about them. He never went in blind, and though this wasn't a job more of a favor for his sister he didn't feel comfortable with the fact that the only information he had to go off of was what was written in some old book. Either way, he was still going to do it and it wasn't like he had anyone around to complain to so griping about it was going to get him nowhere.

It wasn't all bad though, Killua decided the one thing he liked about going on missions was not being home. On the off chance that Illumi wasn't trailing him or breathing down his neck, Killua often liked to take advantage of the time he had to himself. Killua observed some of the creatures crawling around on the forest floor and flitting from tree to tree and took pleasure in the fresh air surrounding him as well as the clear skies and cool breeze that gently swirled around him.

_ Maybe Mother Nature won't be so bad... _

Killua smiled and took off in a light jog marveling in the sounds the nature surrounding him gave off. It was here without the watchful eyes of his family, without the crippling pressure of being called the Zoldyck's heir that he felt free. He felt like he could be himself, here in the forest he wasn't the child bred from two of the world's greatest assassins, he wasn't a prodigy. 

He was Killua, and that was all there was to it.

Then he saw it. The same alcove of trees from the book. Killua briefly wondered just how fast he was running and how long he had been in the forest as he wasn't expecting to find the place so quickly. He wasn't complaining though and slowed to a stop just shy of the pond's edge, he allowed his icy-blue eyes to glance around the area. The area was more beautiful in person Killua concluded as he looked around in awe. Butterflies of all colors swarmed around even more colorful flowers and birds of all kinds sang sweetly from the trees and bushes circling the clearing. Small mammals scurried about while larger one either lazed about or drank from the pond's clear water. From where he stood Killua could barely make out the swirling forms of colorful fish and underwater plants that made the water look to be multiple colors all at once.

It was absolutely  _ breathtaking _ .

After the awe bled into more of silent appreciation Killua began to register the soft humming that was flowing through the wind and settled nicely in Killua's ears. It was a tune that was greatly familiar yet the young assassin couldn't place where he had heard it before. Killua looked around searching for the source of the soft melody and found it easily upon the top of the rock that sat in the center of the body of water just like in the book.

A figure sat turned away from Killua atop the large stone and looked to be fiddling with several flowers that sat in a neat pile next to them, from behind Killua could only make out the white haori they wore that was lined with green thread in the likeliness of vines and leaves with the occasional flower here and there. The person or what Killua assumed to be Goddess had black hair that looked to be tinted green along the edges that stuck up in spikes which Killua thought to be an odd style for a female to wear their hair but at this point, he wasn't one to question anything anymore. As if sensing Killua's eyes on her, the Goddess raised her head and stopped fiddling with the plants in her hands as she glanced around in search of the gaze she felt staring ar her.

Killua watched with bated breath as the figure slowly turned her eyes in his direction, the first thing he noticed was how her eyes were a dazzling gold that was obviously inhuman. That and how young she looked, she looked to be only his age. Her striking eyes widened as they settled on the human standing before her, she let out a delighted gasp and turned the rest of her body before leaning forward so far that Killua feared she would fall. With her now fully facing him Killua could see that she wore a vivid green kimono underneath the nature-based haori and had wooden sandals on her feet. Killua found himself captivated by her glowing yellow eyes and felt a sudden warmth spread throughout his being underneath the Goddess's gaze.

The spirit smiled widely and seemed to be bouncing in place with barely contained excitement while Killua worked up the courage to speak.

"I..."

"Were you looking for me?" The supernal individual asked cheekily and once the voice reached his ears Killua felt a furious blush rage across his face.

_ Wait... _

"Mother Nature's a boy?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know that this is pretty short for a chapter but until the plot actually kicks in there isn't much to add in each one other than what's important to move the story along. Don't worry things will pick up soon most likely towards the end of the fourth chapter or so, I hope you decide to stick around until then!
> 
> Please pardon any mistakes I may have missed and don't hesitate to tell me what you thought in the comments as feedback is greatly appreciated and I enjoy hearing what my readers think.
> 
> See ya'll next chapter!


	3. Gold And Sapphire Make Emerald

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this chapter came to me quickly and it was too good not to post. I love how this chapter came out and I hope you guys agree, thankfully this one is longer than the first two were so that's a plus! :)

The Goddess-er, God blinked his wide shimmering eyes in confusion before breaking out into laughter while leaning back and held his middle as he gasped for air that he didn't necessarily need. Killua sputtered out fractured sentences trying to explain his sudden outburst and overcome his sudden bout of embarrassment, soon enough he gave up with a large groan and covered his red face with his hands. As he did so the laughter died down and soon turned to soft giggles that sounded equal to tinkling bells, the abashed male peeked at Mother Nature through his pale fingers and saw that he was wiping away tears that had gathered while he laughed. He chuckled once more before leaning forward again and smiling at Killua while he waited for the human to recover.

"Was it that surprising that I wasn't a girl?" He asked with a tilt of his head and his eyes crinkled in amusement that made annoyance flare up within Killua.

"And what if it was?" Killua snapped as he uncovered his hands and crossed his arms over his chest while a scowl formed on his lips. The other male quickly waved his hands in front of him and shook his head.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to upset you," He hurriedly apologized but his large simper was still present so Killua doubted he was sorry. "You humans just tend to have some very interesting reactions," He explained and stood up from where he sat before leaping down, Killua quickly moved to cover his face lest he got wet from the splash of water but was shocked when no sound was made. He looked up and noticed that the God was walking just above the water, he smiled at Killua's clear confusion as he made his way closer to which Killua stepped back. The other raised a brow at his cautious behavior but didn't comment and stepped down onto the dry land just in front of Killua.

"'You humans'?" Killua repeated in disbelief. "So you're really supposed to be Mother Nature then?" He asked and looked the other seemingly young male up and down.

"Hard to believe, isn't it?" He replied and stepped past Killua towards a plant that seemed to have recently withered, it looked out of place sitting there in the middle of all the greenery that surrounded it. The male spirit knelt in front of it and Killua stepped forward to observe what he was doing. He gently cupped his hands around the dead shrub before breathing deeply onto it, as the air hit it the color slowly began to return to the flower. Its stem regained its strength and stood on its own as a new bud bloomed into a large yellow flower. Killua was vaguely aware of his jaw dropping and quickly closed his mouth when the other turned to look up at him once more. His eyes shimmered and Killua felt captivated by the glow they emitted once more before he blinked and shook his head. The kimono-clad boy stood up and dusted his clothes off then smiled in Killua's direction again. "Now do you believe it?" He asked in the same cheeky tone he had used when he'd first spoken.

"I'd have to be an idiot not to," Killua snarked and looked away in mock annoyance causing the other to laugh.

"What's your name?" He asked suddenly catching Killua off guard, the young Zoldyck looked to him in confusion.

"Shouldn't you know?" Killua retorted. "Aren't you supposed to be some all-knowing being?" He explained waving his hands around, said ethereal being scowled, and put his hands on his hips before leaning close to the human male.

"Just because I helped create you doesn't mean I know what others call you, I know who you are because of your string and life energy but I'm not the one who gave you a name," He explained with furrowed brows and clear annoyance flashing in his yellow eyes. Killua felt a blush overtake his cheeks again and cursed inwardly.

"Well, how was I supposed to know that?" He mumbled in defense.

"You weren't expected to, that's why I explained it," The God answered bluntly and Killua's scowl deepened. "So, what  _ is _ your name?" He repeated and Killua sighed feeling dread pool at the bottom of his gut knowing where this was heading.

"Killua Zoldyck,"

He waited for the sharp gasp or choked sound of shock that always followed when someone asked for his name, it didn't happen often but when it did the end result was always the same.

_ You don't need friends, Kil... _

Killua clenched his jaw and inhaled sharply through his nose while he stared into the other's eyes as he waited for his response.

"Ki..llu..a..." He mumbled slowly as if he was treating his name like a fragile piece of glass. "Killua..." He repeated much to Killua's confusion. "Killua!" He said with confidence a third time and smiled blindingly at the pale boy. He then stuck out his hand for Killua to shake which seemed oddly human of him to do despite being an all-powerful God, Killua slowly took it and noticed how the other's hand was slightly darker than his. A glance at his face showed that his skin was tan and he had tiny freckles as if the sun had reached down and given him dozens of soft kisses which seemed accurate, the being in front of him could technically be classified as the sun itself. "Nice to meet you, Killua!" He stated and shook his hand firmly before letting go and leaning back.

"Likewise..." Killua muttered in confusion as he stared at his hand before looking back up. "What do I call you? Because if I'm honest calling you Mother Nature would be too weird," He pointed at him and stated bluntly.

"Yeah, I guess you have a point. You can't blame me though, I don't choose what the humans call me," The other scratched his cheek and smiled bashfully and Killua hummed at his point. 

"Well?" The human pressed and noticed how the other seemed to be hesitant to answer him which only served as motivation to find out what his name was even more. The God closed his other-worldly eyes and took a deep breath before he opened them again, Killua bit back a small gasp when he noticed that they were quite literally, shining fiercely as a determined expression settled on his face.

"Gon..." He answered quietly. "You can call me Gon," Killua blinked for a moment before nodding in satisfaction.

"Gon," He repeated easily and nodded again. "A stupid name to match a stupid face," He added snidely and the God- Gon squawked indignantly.

"What?! I do  _ not _ have a stupid face!" He shouted and pointed angrily at Killua who only smirked cheekily back.

"So only your name is stupid then?" Killua asked with a raised brow and Gon bristled.

"No, my name isn't stupid either!" Gon shouted again and Killua laughed behind his hand adding to the other's annoyance. Gon only sighed and crossed his arms before looking away from the human in front of him. "If I'm so stupid why did a petty human such as yourself come to me of all Gods?" He huffed.

"Hey, I'm not petty! I came here for some stupid flower because my sister wanted it!" Killua defended and was shocked when Gon whirled to face him again but with his wide grin back in place, he leaned forward and grasped Killua's hands in his own and held them in front of their faces.

"You want the Rainbow Lotus?!" He asked in what was excitement, why though Killua was unsure. The human wrenched his hands from Gon's grasped but that didn't seem to affect the other's mood in the slightest.

"Uh... Yeah, and what if I do...?" He asked warily and Gon leaped ten feet into the air letting out a delighted shout. Killua watched in shock and confusion as he floated back down like a falling leaf and hopped over to Killua again. "What was all that about?" He asked leaning away from the overbearing male.

"Only those worthy enough of the flower can find this place," Gon explained happily and Killua's eyes widened in realization, that was why he couldn't feel anyone following him.

"'Worthy of the flower'?" Killua repeated still a tad confused. Gon blithely moved on to explain.

"The Rainbow Lotus isn't just any flower, it's made from my power. Though not enough to be able to do anything should a human get their hands on one. They aren't only made from my power though..." Gon trailed off and his smile slipped into a more serious expression that sent shills down Killua's spine.

"What else are they made from?" Killua found himself asking in a near whisper. Gon leaned forward his ochroid eyes flashing brightly as a shadow overtook his face, his nose lightly brushed against Killua's own and he found himself blushing again despite the fear that clawed at his heart.

"Something the human has to give me..." Gon whispered in a low tone and Killua gulped deeply making his adam's apple bob violently.

"What does the human have to give you?" He asked and his brow narrowed slightly as suspicion bled into his still present agitation. He watched as Gon's lips pulled back into a manic grin showing perfectly white teeth that suddenly looked very sharp to Killua but he warily brushed it off as just being his imagination.

"They have to give me..." The God of all nature whispered leaning closer to the wary human. "Their  _ soul _ !" He shouted and Killua yelped falling backward onto his rear end making Gon erupt into yet another bout of hearty laughter. Killua scowled and stood up while he dusted off his shorts.

"You're joking, right?" Killua asked glaring at Gon who barely was able to nod in reply as he clutched his middle and rocked back and forth whilst laughing unrestrained. Killua clenched his fist and threw a punch that Gon easily dodged as he continued to laugh at the angry human who to him looked awfully similar to an angry kitten which caused the spirit to laugh even harder. "Argh, shut up already!" Killua shouted as he continued to throw more punches that failed to touch their intended target.

"Okay, okay," Gon gasped and raised his hands in a surrendering motion, Killua begrudgingly stopped trying to hit him and crossed his arms. Gon took a few deep breaths to calm himself and moved to speak after letting out a small giggle at Killua's still present glare. "I'm sorry, it's been sp long since someone's come to me and I couldn't pass that up," He explained slightly breathless from laughing so hard. "It wasn't a complete lie though, humans that want the flower still have to give me something in return but it isn't as serious as your soul," Gon explained and sat down on his with his legs folded beneath him and gestured for Killua to do the same in front of him, the human male obliged begrudgingly and sat with his legs in a crisscrossed position.

"And that is...?" Killua pressed with a raised brow and Gon nodded before holding out his hand and staring at Killua expectantly, Killu'a frowned in confusion causing the immortal male to sigh and grab his hand. He turned his palm upward before moving his free hand to wave slowly over the dirt next to him, he then made a slow pulling motion and a small vine slithered from the ground. Gon gently plucked the vine from the soil before bringing it toward Killua's hand causing the human to pull his hand out of the other's grasp. Gon sighed in exasperation and looked at Killua with raised eyebrows and annoyance flickering in his eyes.

"It's not poison," Gon muttered and grabbed Killua's hand once more and brought the vine to his index finger causing Killua to notice the small thorns that dotted the vine's surface.

"It's not like it would work if it  _ was _ poison," Killua remark much to Gon's confusion but the God again chose not to comment and continued to move the vine closer before gently poking Killua's finger causing a small bead of blood to form at the tip. He noticed how Killua didn't so much as flinch like all the other humans he had done this with had and frowned slightly. Gon then turned Killua's hand over and allowed the blood to drip onto the earth.

"All humans have to give in return, is a single drop of blood," Gon stated as he pricked his own finger with the thorny vine and allowed a green liquid accumulate at the tip, Killua watched in curiosity as the God's blood came out with an emerald hue, unlike a human's crimson blood. Gon then turned his finger as he had to Killua's hand and let his blood drip onto the same spot Killua's had. The human watched in astonishment and the two different liquids swirled around each other and formed into a small seed of sorts that had turned into a glowing gold much like Gon's eyes. It's glow pulsed as if it had a heartbeat and sat atop the soil before Gon reached forward and delicately covered it with the dirt. Killua waited for something to happen but with nothing did he looked up to Gon in confusion.

"What happens now?" He asked in a quiet voice to which Gon replied with a small smile.

"Now, for my favorite part," He answered before sitting up straighter and clearing his throat noisily causing Killua to frown in confusion. Gon took a deep breath before closing his eyes and clasping his hands together in his lap.

"Emerald and crimson swirl around,

Allow this plant to emerge from the ground,

Let it grow tall straight from the soil,

Up here where storms and emotions toil,"

Killua's frown deepened as his confusion spiked but before he could ask Gon what he was doing reciting some cheesy poetry he noticed a small pulsing light emitting from where the seed was buried. The light was soft and warm much like the light that Gon's eyes gave off when he had laughed and smiled at Killua. The young assassin was enraptured by the sight and continued to watch while Gon proceeded to say his strange chant.

"Be it hail, rain, snow, or sleet,

May the petals stay firm and remain neat,

Rainbow lights shine in my eye,

They cannot compare to the start of the sky,"

The light changed from gold to a multitude of colors, flashing all the shades of the rainbow and then some. Killua gasped slightly as a small sapling sprouted from the ground and the light it gave off magnified.

"The Rainbow Lotus shines like so,

Through its colors, emotions can show,"

The sapling grew about three inches and began to shine a bright white. Gon opened his eyes that glowed just as brightly as the flower between them and gazed at Killua with a wide smile.

"It was made from you and I,

Now together, we can fly,"

Killua frowned in confusion but didn't dare interrupt. The tip of the sprout became a bulging bulb and brighter light leaked from the cracks as it fought to bloom.

"It had united us as one,

I hope together we can have fun!" 

Gon finished and the flower bloomed momentarily blinding Killua who covered his eyes until the light dimmed. The pre-teen couldn't help the soft gasp that left him at the sight in front of him.

The Rainbow Lotus was, of course, a Lotus flower that stood tall on a large stem instead of sitting amongst a lily pad, and its petals swirled with a magnitude of colors and gave off a warm, soft glow. Killua reached forward to touch and was happy to know that he wasn't dreaming or hallucinating and his finger touched the soft petals. He looked up at Gon silently and noticed the God was staring at the flower with pride and awe, he reached forward and gently stroked its stem with a somber smile upon his lips.

"I haven't made one of these in centuries..." He whispered and Killua saw a flash of emotion he hadn't expect to see on the other. Killua shouldn't have been as surprised as he was to realize that Gon just might have been as lonely as he was. But as quick as it appeared it was gone just as fast and Gon flashed him a wide grin. "Did you bring a pot?" He suddenly asked and Killua blinked in confusion.

"What?" He asked dumbly and Gon sighed with a small smile as he stood up and walked over to a tree before he thrust both hands straight through the bark and ripped out a large chunk of wood. He waved a hand over the hole he created and the tree began to heal itself, then he turned his attention back to the piece of wood in his hand. Gon threw it into the air before waving his hands in a strange pattern that Killua didn't quite catch, the wood came down again but now in the shape of a pot used to place a plant inside. Gon caught it with ease and looked to Killua before flashing him a smile as he walked back to him. "How did you do that?"

"Along with creating life, I can also manipulate it," He answered and at Killua's suddenly wide eyes he laughed and waved a hand before Killua could assume anything. "I can't manipulate you or any other human though, only plantlife or things that are alive but don't carry a soul and will of their own," He explained and shoved his hands into the dirt before carefully pulling out the Rainbow Lotus and placing it into the pot. "The wood was still alive since I had only just pulled it from its body, therefore, I could still manipulate and change its shape," He extended his arms and handed the human the now successfully potted Rainbow Lotus. Killua slowly took it and held it in his lap for a moment before standing up and began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Gon called with a small frown and stood as well but didn't follow Killua. The snowy-haired male stopped before turning his head to side-eye Mother Nature, he noticed the look of longing in Gon's shimmering eyes the same look he was sure Alluka noticed he held in his own. Gon longed for company even that of a lowly human such as himself, which even though Killua could understand he knew that he couldn't be that person to stay with him.

"Home," He answered curtly and bit the inside of his cheek when Gon's face fell and he looked to the ground dejectedly, even though he had only met the other male Killua hated knowing that he was the cause of making Gon wear that kind of expression. If Gon was that desperate for a friend, that hopeful that Killua would decide to stay with him then maybe... just maybe...

_ You don't need friends, Kil. They'll only betray you in the end... _

**_ Shut up. _ **

So, he made a decision.

Killua turned and fully faced Gon before moving the wooden pot into his right hand and using the left to point at the God who was now staring at him in confusion and curiosity. But his gold eyes shimmered with hope and fear of what Killua was about to say.

"I'll come back to visit," He said softly and let his arm fall limp at his side, his blue eyes were light and intent as they bore into Gon's own. The smile Killua received in return was blinding and made his spirits lift with hope, hope that maybe he was making the right choice. Gon nodded and waved a hand causing Killua to look over as a path opened up from the circle of trees and bushes that surrounded Gon's clearing. Killua nodded his thanks and moved towards the newly made path but stopped once again when Gon spoke up.

"I'll be waiting," He chirped gleefully and Killua smiled to himself before he continued down the path and waved lazily over his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was very fun to write, I had planned this moment out so many different times and in so many ways but i am very proud of the final product. I was very excited to write Gon and Killua's meeting in this and hopefully after the next chapter we can finally start the real story!
> 
> Please pardon any mistakes I may have missed as grammerly can only do so much. LOL Also please let me know what you think in the comments i would love to hear what you guys think of the story so far or if you have any ideas or guesses on how this story will play out.
> 
> See ya'll next chapter!!:) :p


	4. As Seasons Change So Do People

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some beautiful interactions between our to favorite boys, hope you enjoy!

Mother Nature looked on fondly as the path disappeared and hid behind the foliage once more and sighed deeply. Behind him, he heard the faint ticking of a clock slowly become louder as he was approached from behind. Gon felt a smile stretch across his lips and whirled around coming face to face with an elderly man wearing clothes similar in fashion to his own he walked with his arms folded behind his back and a small smile upon his wrinkled face as he gazed down to the younger male.

"Mr. Netero, it's been forever since I saw you last!" Gon exclaimed and stepped forward to fully approach the man who in turn let out a small, amused chuckle.

"I figure I'd find you here," He muttered to himself. "I've known you for over several centuries, you can drop the honorific anytime now," He said in mock exasperation and Gon smiled cheekily at his words.

"It would be too weird to refer to you so casually, besides you always go on about the younger generations needing to have more respect," The shorter male pointed out cheekily and bent down to observe a small purple butterfly that fluttered over a buttercup's petal before landed on his outstretched. 

"When did I say that?" Netero asked with a raised eyebrow and a small amused smirk, Gon glanced up at him with his yellow eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Guess you're too senile to remember your own words, Father Time," He remarked with a giggle when Netero responded with a surprised grunt followed quickly by an annoyed scowl. Gon looked back to the small insect that sat on his finger and flapped its wings as if calling for his attention, he brought it close to his face and let out a startled laughed when it flapped onto his nose. He heard the other God present let out a small sigh and turned to face him with a confused frown, Netero looked down at him with a frown of his own before averting his gaze to the small clusters of diminutive, blue flowers that grew along a nearby tree.

_ Forget Me Nots... _

"I see you've made another one..." He spoke softly and Gon's golden eyes widened before their glow dimmed slightly and he nodded but the realized that Netero couldn't see it.

"Yes, I have," He confirmed just as quietly as the other had spoken.

"You know how this will end, don't you?" Netero asked and faced the small boy again. Gon's expression saddened and he looked away glaring at the still surface of the pond while clutching the fabric of his kimono tightly. "You know better than to get attached," The elder male continued with a sigh and Gon squeezed his eyes closed. Netero noticed the other's lack of reply and sighed as he sat down beside Gon while looking into the water a following the colorful fish that swam peacefully beneath the water's surface.

"I can't help it though..." Gon whispered without facing the older God, Netreo hummed quietly reassuring that he was listening.

"It's hard, but staying here by yourself even though you don't need to makes it harder," Netero replied side-eyeing the still silent boy. "I'm sure the others wouldn't mind having you around," He offered to which Gon scoffed quietly and shook his head.

"I'm sure you're 'apprentice' would sooner throttle me before admitting that," He muttered using air-quotes as he said, apprentice and Netero chuckled.

"You two are still at with each other, aren't you?" Netero questioned with an amused expression upon his features at Gon's deep scowl as he thought of the Red String Of Fate.

"He's the one constantly causing problems threatening to cut random strings to better the world," Gon sighed in exasperation and Netero laughed quietly.

"He's quite the handful, I'll admit that,"

"'Handful' doesn't begin to cover that man," Gon grumbled and rested his chin on his knees. It was silent for a moment with only the sound of wildlife echoing around them before Gon opened his mouth to speak again. "Besides..." He whispered and Netero looked back to the same spot the young human had stood before he walked away a few minutes prior. "I can't leave yet..." Netero closed his eyes and sighed wearily.

"She's not coming back," 

Gon hugged his knees and closed his eyes as a small hum passed his lips, a hint of sorrow bled into his glowing eyes when he opened them as he looked off past the trees with a blank expression.

"I know that," His voice rang with grief as the quiet sound fluttered in the slow breeze. "The game hasn't ended yet though..."

* * *

Killua took his time walking back home, back to Alluka, and admired the large potted plant in his grasp. The Rainbow Lotus glimmered in the afternoon sunlight and filled the silent boy with a small sense of comfort that doused the oncoming anxiety walking back to his hell that threatened to fill his heart. He didn't like being there as Alluka had pointed out before but he couldn't bring himself to leave because he felt responsible for her predicament. That did not mean he saw her as another one of the many chains holding him down to the family though, he just couldn't bring himself to leave her behind while he got to be free. 

That wasn't right. If anyone deserved to walk out those gates it should be his sisters, not him.

Killua closed his eyes and sighed deeply as he approached the end of the treeline and was able to see the gate again. Standing outside the large apertures was the gatekeeper and Goto, Killua scowled knowing what that implied.

_ Mom must have flipped out again... Figures... _

He muttered a curse under his breath then continued to approach the two adults as if he didn't care for their presence. Goto wisely stepped aside as Killua approached the gates before opening his mouth to address the small boy.

"Master Killua," He began and Killua scowled at the dumb title before glancing at the tall man without turning to face him, Goto took this as a sign to continue a did so. "Your mother was greatly distressed by your sudden departure and had requested you see her at once should you return," He spoke in a business-like manner and Killua sighed as his assumptions proved to be correct.

"Of course..." He grunted and lifted his foot before kicking the gate roughly sending the smallest, massive door flying open and marched. He normally would've been able to get at least two of them open but he chalked it up to having his hands full this time. Goto followed dutifully at his left side while shooting a few glances the colorful flower in the young male's hands.

"I see you found what you went out for," He spoke as casually as Killua thought he was capable of causing a small smile to form on Killua's formerly grouchy expression. He'd give the man an A for effort.

"Yeah, it actually wasn't that hard to find," Killua spoke with a lazy drawl and gazed at the flower with a small smile.

_ "I'll be waiting," _

* * *

"Move out of my way, Milluki," Killua demanded with a small glare as he stared up at his older brother who stood in his path towards the heavily secured entrance to Alluka's chambers.

"Not until you explain that," He gestured to the potted plant and Killua tightened his grip on the flower unaware of the burst of red light that flickered on the petals. "And apologize to Mama," He finished and crossed his arms over his chest and glowered at the shorter.

"I don't have to do anything you tell me," Killua sighed and moved to walk past but was stopped when Milluki shifted to stand in front of him again causing Killua to sigh a second time and roll his eyes. "Why don't you go comfort the old hag? You suck up," He taunted and smirked when his older brother's left brow twitched in what he assumed to be anger.

"Who are you calling a 'suck up'!?" He shouted and stomped his foot causing Killua's smirk to evolve into an evil grin. If Milluki was going to continue bugging him it wouldn't hurt to push a few of his buttons.

"You, of course. I don't know who else kisses mom's ass more than you do," He explained and leveled his amused gaze with the other's burning glare.

"What did you just say?!" He screeched and reared back his fist before he moved to throw a punch at Killua's grinning face.

"Boys," A deep voice rumbled causing Milluki to freeze and Killua's expression lit up and he whirled around with a wide smile on his face. Silva Zoldyck walked towards both of his children with his normal stoic expression on his face but raised a pale brow in curiosity when his son met him halfway carrying a large potted flower.

"Hey, Dad," Killua began and looked up at the tall man, his blue eyes held none of the fear his older siblings did as he stared up at his parent. "Can you unlock Alluka's door so I can give this to her?" He asked lifting the shining flower for him to see, Silva eyed the flower that now glowed a soft yellowish-orange before directing his gaze to his child that looked up with expectant eyes. He sighed knowing what lengths Killua would go to visit his younger sibling, he nodded and followed small male as he walked to the door with a skip in his step. Silva eyed his older son who moved to say something but he cut him off by silently raising his hand.

"Go inform your mother that I will be a tad late meeting with her," He told Milluki who nodded shakily.

"Yes, Papa," He replied and walked past him, Killua watched him leave and stuck out his tongue while making a small disgusted noise but quickly composed himself when his father faced him again.

"Killua," Silva called and Killua straightened up while giving him his attention. "You shouldn't tease your brother so much," He scolded half-heartedly and Killua groaned.

"He was asking for it," He muttered as he watched his father unlock the doors and padlocks that layered over each other and couldn't stop the frown that slowly formed as he looked at all the precautions they took to hold Nanika's power and by extension Alluka as well.

"Maybe so, but it doesn't do you any good for you both to be at each other's throats at the time," He replied and stopped at the last lock before looking at Killua again. "You'll have twenty minutes," He spoke seriously and Killua's frown deepened but he nodded nonetheless. Silva nodded in response and the lock gave a loud beep as it unlocked, Killua nodded in appreciation before stepping through the door that shut behind him with a loud clang.

"Killua!" Nanika cried and launched herself at the boy who barely managed to set down the wooden pot before she tackled him. He laughed and hugged her back just as tightly inhaling her scent and feeling the tension leave his body. His little sister leaned back and caught sight of the Rainbow Lotus which then sent her into a long bout of questioning what it was like seeing the Goddess. Killua chuckled and decided to tell her what she wanted to hear though he did leave out just a few details knowing both of his parents were watching. He didn't want to know what they would do if they managed to find out about his little adventure and his budding friendship with Gon.

* * *

Killua eyed the trees that had begun to rapidly began to change from the normal green of the late spring to an orange hue matching that of fall. The sudden drop in temperature only confused him more, he picked up his pace and started to sprint. Soon enough the path opened up for him and lead him to the clearing where he had found just a few short weeks ago.

The pond's surface was littered with orange and red leaves that floated and bobbed lightly when a fish breached through the water, the once vivid green grass was pale yellow and crunched beneath Killua's sneakers as he stepped into the glade. The place was vacant of the small animals and birds who must have left in favor of a warmer place. Killua easily located Gon as he was a striking blob of green and white amongst the sea of ocherous and crimson, he was facing away from Killua like the first time.

Killua slowly stepped towards the silent spirit and was further confused when he didn't turn to face him despite him deliberately making his presence known.

"Gon?" He called carefully unsure of how the other would react should he be startled, the immortal jumped slightly and seemed to rub harshly at his face before he whirled around with a wide smile.

"Killua, you came!" He exclaimed with merriment and bounded over to the advancing human, as Gon stood in front of him Killua noticed the corners of his eyes were blotchy and the glow of his eyes was significantly dimmer than he remembered. As curious as he was Killua didn't feel it was right to ask about so he decided to ignore it for now.

"Duh, I said I'd come to visit, didn't I?" He replied and stuffed his hands in his pockets roughly while letting his blue eyes roam around the newly changed environment. "Last I checked it was only May, what's with the sudden change in climate?" He asked still looking around.

"Oh, well this place is closed off from the human's realm so I can control the weather without worrying about how it affects you guys," Gon explained walking over to a tree that stood a few feet in front of the treeline, it's leaves were a vibrant crimson vastly different from the mixtures of orange and red the other trees' leaves. Killua followed without question still curious.

"So, why fall?" Killua watched as Gon's shoulder drooped and he sighed causing the human boy to frown.

"I hadn't realized I made it changed..." Gon muttered and touched the bark of the tree's trunk. "Sometimes it reacts to how I feel when I'm not concentrating on keeping it a certain way," He furthered explained and Killua nodded before taking a seat at the bottom of the tree and looked up at Gon for a moment before directing his gaze to the leaves above them. The late afternoon sun shone through the leaves lighting them up like fire and Killua vaguely wondered how Alluka would react to such a magnificent sight.

"Were you thinking about something that made you sad?" Killua asked not taking his eyes away from the sea of red above them. Gon hummed a negative reply with a shake of his head.

"No, more bittersweet than anything," He answered truthfully much to Killua's surprise, the young Zoldyck only blinked once before nodding silently. He hadn't been expecting him to reply or delve much into the matter. Gon sat down on the opposite side of the tree out of Killua's sight and brought his knees close to his chest while hugging them tightly.

"Was it about something or someone you miss?" Killua asked quietly and let his eyes slip close as he leaned his head against the wood. He let his body relax a mind empty of his previous worries and fear, a weak but chilly breeze swept by the moment he heard Gon's sharp intake of breath but he didn't shiver.

"Someone... y-yeah..." Came a mumbled reply and Killua's eyebrows disappeared into his hair as he opened his eyes. He wondered just what the God was thinking of and also what could have happened to the supposedly powerful God. Killua also wondered why Gon acted so... _ human _ . Killua knew he was far from human if his constant display of non-human powers was anything to go off of. Killua didn't think it was right to pry when he would refuse to speak about his problems should Gon ask about them. Maybe one day they both would open up to each other, maybe one day but not today.

"I see..." Killua muttered softly, they fell into a comfortable silence basking in the company of one another.

* * *

"What's your family like?" Gon asked one day while he weaved several flowers together. The alcove was bright and full of life as the summer sun basked them in warm light, Killua had been visiting Gon for a little over a few months now. Gon decided now was a good time to ask about Killua's life at home because on several occasions the human had come with wounds of varying sizes but today Killua had come with a broken arm and collarbone. Killua tried to reassure him that he was fine and it would heal in no time but Gon insisted he helped and so after a lot of time convincing the human, (He held him down using the tree roots near the pond) Gon was able to heal Killua's broken bones.

Killua froze and stared at his sloppy attempt of a flower crown that Gon had insisted he try to make. Gon stopped as well and turned to fully look at Killua with a quizzical frown, the human still wouldn't look at him.

"Killua?" He called and Killua's hands clenched the flower's stems tightly crushing them in the process.

"They're nothing special," He spat with gritted teeth and Gon's eyes narrowed in suspicion, he sat his half-finished crown to the side and leaned forward towards Killua.

"What do you mean by that?" Gon asked cautiously as Killua glared at his hands that were trembling in his lap. "Killua?"

"You don't want to know about them, trust me,"

"Are they hurting you?" Gon asked in a hard voice and his eyes flashed dangerously. Killua didn't answer and Gon placed his hand on top of Killua's staggering ones tearing Killua from his increasingly darkening thoughts. He looked up in shock and stared deep into Gon's glowing gold eyes, they held a dangerous glint that Killua couldn't believe wasn't directed at him but instead at the people, Gon assumed to have hurt him. "Killua, you need to tell me if they're hurting you," He stated firmly and Killua felt like squirming under his intense gaze not used to such positive attention from someone other than Alluka and Nanika. While he was finally getting used to the casual hugging and conversation Gon eagerly initiated he still had yet to become comfortable with all that seemed to come with his friendship with Gon. And while he was flattered Gon cared so much he wasn't in a hurry to see what a God of his power would do against his family.

"They aren't hurting me..." He whispered but Gon didn't look convinced so he sighed and ran a hand through his hair while Gon gently squeezed his other.

"Then why do you always come with injuries? Where do they come from?" Gon pressed leaning forward with worry plastered his youthful face and Killua licked his lips before shakily inhaling. Gon waited patiently as Killua continued hesitating.

"Training," He eventually decided to say and Gon blinked before leaning back with a sigh. He looked up to the sky and closed his eyes for a moment before opening them but he kept his gaze upward.

"Training," Gon repeated and Killua nodded with a scowl hoping Gon would just let it drop. He turned his glowing eyes back to him wearing a deeply concerned frown. "That's all?"

"Yes," Killua found himself saying and turned his gaze downward. He noticed he had crushed all the flowers Gon had given him, the rumpled petal had fallen to the ground or onto his shorts. He held up the now despoiled chain of flowers and Gon glanced at it before looking to Killua with questions brimming in his eyes. "I might need to start over," He mumbled with a sheepish smile hoping Gon would take the bait and let the subject change. Luckily the spirit got his message and sighed with a shake of his head before looking back to him with a small smile.

"You want me to show you again?" He asked while he grabbed more flowers from the pile in between them.

"This isn't as easy as it looks," Killua muttered with a light blush dusting his cheeks and Gon laughed quietly as he brought his chain forward so Killua could see how he weaved the stems.

"Yet it's simple enough that you should learn it pretty quickly," Gon retorted and Killua rolled his eyes happy that the think tension surrounding them had slowly dissipated.

* * *

The cold never bother Killua much considering he had been forced to get used to it quickly so chilly air didn't bother him physically when he stepped into Gon's garden and found that it had been transformed into a winter wonderland. What did bother him however was the large snowball that knocked straight into his face followed by Gon's untrammeled cackling. The young assassin of course retaliated by quickly ducking the second ball of slush that the God threw from atop his perch on the large rock in the middle of the now-frozen pond, and scooped up a handful of snow before quickly forming it into a ball and launching it at Gon. The God laughed as he leaned to the side and evaded Killua's attack his eyes twinkling brightly with mirth. 

"Heads up!" The human pre-teen cried and propelled another white sphere that Gon hadn't realized he threw quickly after the first one so it managed to hit him in the face. He sputtered while using the long sleeves of his haori to wipe at his face and Killua laughed as he ran to take cover behind the tree that was secluded from the treeline. 

"You're in for it now!" Gon cried and leaped from the rock and clapped his hands together once causing a thick layer of snow to abruptly fall from the sky and blind Killua. The human male covered his face with his arm and lowered it when the snow stop pouring from the sky like sugar from a torn sack. As soon as he lowered his appendage his was met with a rapidly approaching snowball that exploded in his face, Gon gabbled and ran away from Killua as he jumped up and began to chase him.

"No fair, you can't use God powers like that!" He shrieked while shaking a fist. Gon leaped up and flipped through the air before landing easily behind Killua who whirled around to face him but was met again with another snowball. Gon grinned cheekily in his glowering face and flicked his red nose.

"All is fair in love and war," Killua shouted and tackled him dragging the other into the snow, Gon laughed as his friend shoved snow over his face.

After their intense fight that only stopped when Gon called a truce because he was afraid of Killua overexerting himself, which annoyed the human but he was too out of breath to voice his complaints. Now the light-haired male was holding Nature's hand tightly as he led him onto the ice of the frozen pond.

"No need to be so tense, Killua," Gon laughed and Killua scowled at him.

"I'm gonna fall through," He stated in a biting tone that only extracted another giggle from the other boy.

"No, you won't. I made sure it was frozen all the way through," Gon stomped to emphasize his point and Killua glared at him while squeezing his hands tighter. The God pointe down causing Killua to glance in that direction and notice that the fish that were frozen in a spot as well, confirming that Gon had indeed frozen the lake completely solid.

"If I fall, I'm holding you accountable," He hissed after deeming it safe to let go and Gon nodded with a mock-serious expression. The two males spent the rest of the cold afternoon dancing-or in Killua's case flailing on the slick surface of the millpond. Killua found that the more he kept coming back and spending time with Gon the more he began to feel alive and content to just exist. He laughed when he fell and Gon helped him up feeling light and breezy, he would come back sooner next time. For sure.

As Killua stumbled back into his room and kicked off his soggy shoes before slipping into fresh clothes he realized he was eager to head back to the garden tomorrow. He hummed quietly to himself and shoved his clothes into the hamper then flopped onto his bed with a wide grin on his face.

Down the hall, Illumi gazed thoughtfully at the closed to his little brother's room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another God has been introduced, yay! And we got more insight on Gon that as fun too. I wonder who the other god they talk about was??
> 
> Also something I wanted to explain better is that Gon's eyes are not amber like they are originally. They look almost exactly like when he uses On in The Last Mission except the whites of his eyes aren't red they're normal and the brightness changes depending on his mood. 
> 
> Netero looks literally the same as he does in the series because I didn't really feel a need to change anything about him.
> 
> I'll try to explain more stuff as more of the others are introduced.
> 
> Please pardon any mistakes I may have missed and don't forget to leave a comment and let me hear you what you think!  
> See ya!


	5. The Dark Jester Gathers His Broken Thread

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, yay! I really need to work out some kind of schedule but until enjoy these random updates. I'll try to update soon!

It was after his third visit to Gon's garden that Killua began to notice things he didn't bother to acknowledge before, the slight changes in the weather or the baby birds that nested in the tree close to the gates. But there were other things as well, things that he shouldn't notice under normal circumstances. At first, he assumed it to be because of exhaustion from his training but sometimes he'd see them even when he was well-rested.

The red strings.

The twisted and blew in the winds but never snapped or tangled. Everyone in his family had one and so did he, they were attached and embedded in their chests. Killua tried to touch them but his fingers slipped through every time, he couldn't understand where they had come from or what they did. He had even resorted to going through the countless book that his family owned which had drawn some unwanted attention from his mother and Illumi but he managed to evade them as best he could. None of the books had a logical explanation of what the strings could be so Killua resorted to going through the limited number of volumes on religion and legends, his family was never one to humor those who did believe in such things but Killua would have to be a huge moron to deny their existence after meeting one himself.

The most he found out was that the Gods were believed to have attached every human with an individual string that was made from their life force and soul. No two strings were alike, they were as unique every person was. Killua tried to find out which God made them but there was limited information in the book. Killua was still curious as he remembered Gon saying something on their first meeting about being there to help create his string and that was how he knew who Killua was. So Killua decided that the next time he went to visit Mother Nature's garden he would ask him. Of course, he forgot to for a while because Gon easily distracted him with whatever prank he decided to play on the human the moment he entered the alcove.

Killua mentally reminded himself to ask the immortal male today as he packed his bag with the usual necessities. After shrugging the backpack onto his shoulders Killua quietly made his way to his door and cracked it open. His blue eyes could be seen peeking through the cleft as he examined the dark hallway, he had decided that leaving the manor at random times would throw off his brother from trying to follow him. Gon had reassured him that no one but him could enter the garden without his knowledge but Killua didn't want to risk the safety of his only safe haven.

The young Zoldyck swiftly exited his room and closed the door behind him, once he was in the hallway he made a silent run for it and quickly left the house through the front door. It wasn't that hard to leave the house because there weren't any extra security measures as it was near impossible to even ascend the mountain much less make it to the mansion atop of it. Killua didn't let his guard down even as he broke out into the nighttime air he increased his speed and was at the bottom of the mountain in a matter of minutes. Sending a cursory glance at Mike who laid on the ground to the side of the Testing Gates Killua placed his hands on the smooth steel and moved to push but suddenly thought better of it, he knew that if he opened the gate manually it would cause a lot of noise which could catch someone's notice.

Killua shook his head before looking over to the trees and scaling the tallest one rapidly and leaping off of it before latching onto the bricks of the wall beside the gates. The juvenile assassin surmounted the brick wall and was at the top soon enough, once he heaved his body onto the flat surface he took a moment to appreciate the view provided by the height of the wall. The mountain was bathed in a light blue glow as the moon shone brightly from its position in the sky and the stars twinkled gaily, the sight was brilliant but Killua decided that the sky looked even better when he sat on the rock in Gon's garden. Everything seemed more magnificent in that place, perhaps it was because of Gon's influence as the God of Nature over the environment.

Speaking of the garden Killua thought he had wasted enough time dallying and shoved off the wall with a soft grunt. Landing easily Killua glanced around in case anyone was around before running for the treeline like he had many times before, once he was safely within the wooded area Killua finally allowed himself to relax and put his hands in his pockets. The ground and a well-worn beaten path that cut off when the human disappeared and was whisked away to the alcove.

Killua watched with and awe that wouldn't ever fade no matter how many times he saw the trees part for him and lead him into the land kept only for Mother Nature. The garden looked even more majestic in the night's light with thousands of fireflies buzzing lazily around the clearing and the moonlight reflecting gracefully off of the pond's surface. Killua looked around for his friend and smiled to himself when he caught sight of the God sitting under the tree where they had so many late-night talks or where they just sat in peaceful silence. Killua felt that the tree meant something to Gon, he treated it with such care and always made sure it was kept in good health. Anytime Gon took a break after playing with Killua he always sat at that tree and when his emotions sometimes affected the weather the tree was always the first plant to change.

Killua approached the tree and noticed the trees leaves had changed to soft cherry blossoms this time signifying that Gon was content and at peace for the time being. Over the time he spent with the other male he had been able to place each season of weather type with an emotion giving him the insight to what Gon may be thinking during the moments he lost his grip on his emotions. As the human male approached he took notice that Gon's striking golden eyes were hidden by his closed eyelids and his breathing was slow and heavy which Killua found odd because he assumed that since Gon was a God he shouldn't have the basic human needs like sleep and food but here he was sleeping under the falling cherry blossoms and bright stars.

Killua used caution as he slowly sat down next to the other not close enough to touch but enough that should Gon awaken he would notice Killua easily. Killua wondered why Gon tried so hard to act like a human when Killua was around, could it be to make Killua comfortable? No, that didn't seem like something Gon would do so it must be something else... Killua couldn't think of an answer so he decided to push it towards the back of his mind to worry about another time and let his mind wander to other things. 

For instance, why Gon was lying to him.

Well, he wasn't lying to him exactly but he was definitely hiding something that much was for sure. Killua could tell by the way some of his smiles weren't as genuine as others and how sometimes he'll catch him staring off into space with a forlorn look in his eyes. When Killua would ask him about it he would brush it off by saying that it was nothing or that he was only thinking about stuff, and if Killua were to try to get him to explain on what 'stuff' meant Gon would simply say 'Godly duties,' and quickly change the subject. It hurt Killua that Gon didn't trust him enough to talk to him about what could be bothering him but he knew he was the same way when Gon would question how things were with his family and at home, Killua would shut the topic down as gently as possible. 

Killua sighed heavily and felt his eyelids grow heavy, so he leaned back against the tree's trunk and try to relax again. It would do him no good to worry about it now, he could just ask Gon about it when he asked about the strings in the morning.

* * *

"The strings?" Gon repeated and turned from the small squirrel he had been feeding sunflower seeds to, he faced Killua with a small smile. Killua nodded and gestured to his own string that protruded from his chest and swayed in the light breeze.

"Why can I see them?" He asked and leaned forward to feed a nearby rabbit some of the bread from a sandwich he packed, it warily sniffed at the food before eagerly taking it into its mouth and scampering away. "I couldn't see them before but now I can, does that mean something? Is something wrong with me?" Killua asked with a small frown and crossed his legs before resting his chin on his fist. Gon shook his head with a small laugh and poured the leftover seeds onto the ground letting more of the small woodland creatures peck at them. He dusted his hands off and turned to face Killua fully.

"No, there nothing wrong with you," Gon reassured and Killua hated how he relaxed at his statement but didn't bother commenting and waited for Gon to explain the matter further. "It's just because of the bond we share, it's allowing you to see the workings of the other Gods. Not enough to meddle with them but enough to know that they're there," Gon explained with small gestures and Killua's frown returned at Gon's words.

"What do you mean by 'bond'? I don't remember consenting to that," Killua related with narrowed eyes and Gon waved his hand to gather Killua's attention again before he got angry.

"It's something that happens when I make a Rainbow Lotus with a human," Gon pointed his finger at Killua's hand which was the one he had used to prick his finger to give Gon the blood he needed to make the flower. "It's nothing serious, you won't have to worry about being my slave for the rest of your life or anything," Gon consoled and folded his hands together in his lap again. "Our blood mixed which is how the bond is formed but since it was only a single drop the bond is very weak, the most I get out of it is sensing your presence differently than other humans and being able to know when or if you're injured or dying," Gon explained and began to trace his finger through a grass barren patch producing new grass to cover the brown patch.

"So what does that mean for me?" Killua queried with a raised brow as he watched the greenery spread from the tip of his friend's finger. "Aside from letting me see things I couldn't before, what else should I be expecting?" Gon raised his forefinger from the loam and looked to Killua once again.

"I'm not really sure, aside from seeing more of the Gods' works and being slightly more exposed to their powers I haven't seen or heard of anything else happening..." Gon replied with a finger on his cheek.

"I see..." Killua muttered with a small frown before nodding to himself. With that out of the way, he could now stop worrying about it and hopefully get used to seeing everyone's strings. But there was still so much he didn't know, he knew he could ask but what if it made Gon angry? What if he pushed him away or decided he was done playing with a human? Killua bit his lips before staring into Gon's lustrous eyes. "Hey, Gon...?" He asked softly and Gon's eyes narrowed in worry at Killua's sudden change in tone.

"Yeah?"

"How come you act so human?"

Gon seemed to freeze at Killua's words and his eyes widened slightly, he blinked rapidly before looking away in what seemed to be shame confusing Killua. Killua opened his mouth to take back his words and tell the other that it would be okay if he didn't want to answer but Gon spoke first.

"I can't help it," He answered and Killua blinked in surprise as he closed his mouth so the other could continue. "I'm sorry if it creeps you out and I can stop if you want, I just-"

"No!" Killua shouted causing the God to jump while snapping his gaze back to Killua and Killua would've prided the fact that he caused a God to jump with fear if not for the situation or the fact that said God was his friend. "No, it's fine. You don't have to stop if you don't want to," Killua spoke in a softer tone. "I was only asking out of curiosity," Gon nodded slowly and looked down at his hands in his lap. "I'm sorry,"

"No, no, it's fine. You were only curious after all," Gon replied with a shaky laugh and Killua nodded slowly.

"Does that mean you were once human..?" Killua asked slowly and noticed how Gon's eyes dimmed. The black-haired boy smiled sadly to himself and looked like he was no longer present but somewhere far away mentally.

"Yeah..." Gon whispered. "I'm sorry for not telling you, but I wasn't ready to think about that again and I still don't think I'm ready," He said while wiping at his eyes and flicked the tears that gathered on his fingers to the grass where wildflowers grew from their impact. "Do you really want to know what I was like as a human, Killua?" He whispered and stared at Killua with heavy eyes and Killua found he couldn't look away.

"I do," He answered softly and a small smile formed on Gon's face. A gentle wind swept between them causing their hair to gently sway with its current.

"Then, I'll tell you someday," He spoke and pointed a finger and Killua with wider grin present. "Only if you tell me more about yourself as payment," Killua felt his mouth drop, and anger boil in his chest.

"What?! You can't use my curiosity against me like that!" He shouted loudly and Gon laughed in return making Killua lunge at him in retaliation. The two small males began to wrestle playfully in the grass and their laughter melded with the wind sending their happiness along for the creatures of the forest to hear.

_ Someday... But, not today... _

* * *

"Bye, Killua!" Gon shouted and waved to his friend as he passed through the treeline and the passage closed up once again, he heard Killua shout something in reply but the gateway had already closed by then before he could make sense of what he had said. Gon laughed to himself and let his hand fall to his side. He had really come to enjoy Killua's visits and he could tell the human did as well which made him happy. Though he hated to see the other young male leave him, not only because it got lonely staying in the garden by himself but because he worried about his friend's safety. He knew his family was not your average happy family and often debated if he should take care of them to ensure Killua's safety but thought better of it.

Gon was brought out of his musings when he felt oppressing air fall over his garden causing goosebumps to rise all over his small body. His eyes flashed perilously and his fists clenched as his form tensed.

"I'll never be able to take you seriously in that form," A sultry voice purred from behind him, and a scowl formed on Gon's youthful face. He crossed his arms over his chest not bothering to turn around lest he gave the other the satisfaction of seeing him so on edge.

"Good thing I never asked for your opinion," Gon spat and nearly screamed when he heard footsteps nearing him, he did not want to deal with this right now.

"No need to be so cold, Mother Nature," The voice returned close to his left ear and Gon finally looked at the owner of the annoying voice. His gold eyes met equally golden eyes upon a pale face, the person was a tall male and easily towered over Gon. He had vibrant magenta-red hair that was brushed back showing his forehead and wore strange clothing looking similar to that of a jester as well as a teardrop painted on one cheek and a star under the other with yellow paint and his clothes consisted of black and red. Gon glowered up at the taller male but his glare was met with a sly smirk from the other.

"Surely you didn't come here just to annoy me," Gon growled and brushed past the man.

"I thought you must be lonely here all by yourself all the time and thought I should drop by and say hello," The other answered cheekily and Gon rolled his eyes while raising his hands to heal the withered plants that had died from the man's arrival. "But it seems that you haven't been so lonesome after all," Gon tensed and whirled around to face the older male with a wild look in his eyes.

"Don't you dare-"

"Relax," The taller male chuckled and held his hands up in a surrendering motion. "I don't plan on doing anything to him," Gon didn't relax and continued to glare at him. "Okay, okay, I don't plan on doing anything... yet..." He muttered and Gon's eyes widened before narrowing once more as he took a step forward. "I won't do anything aside from what I'm supposed to do," He explained with a slick smile that made bile rise in Gon's throat and made his gut drop.

"W-what do you mean b-by that...?" Gon whispered and clenched the fabric over his heart of his haori tightly, his knees felt weak but he also felt frozen.

"Don't look at me like that," The man hummed and flicked his wrists making a playing card appear between his fingers, he turned it left and right pretending he was paying no mind to the distressed God. "You know exactly what I mean, how could you not see it,"

Gon suddenly felt like everything was closing in on him and couldn't breathe despite not needing to. He didn't want to believe it, he couldn't.

"His string is due to be cut soon, it's only natural I watch over him until that time arises," Gon felt as if his heart was going to burst from his ribcage.

_ Please, no... _

"I'll have to guide him to the afterlife," The man waved his hand and the card disappeared with a puff of smoke and he sent Gon a wicked smile.

"Leave," The man's smile grew ever sharper at Mother Nature's words and he threw his hands up into the air before strutting towards the treeline from whence he came.

"As you wish," He purred with a mocking bow.

"Hisoka," The man turned at the call of his name with a small hum and noticed the dark look in the God's eyes, it sent a sick thrill through his being. "You are to not touch Killua until I've settled this matter,"

"I can't help but do my job as the Grim Reaper-"

"You will  _ not _ touch him," Gon repeated sternly and Hisoka sighed heavily.

"As you wish, Mother Nature," He repeated and was gone in an instant. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another God had been introduced!! Woot woot! Well more of a demi-god but that'll get explained later on.
> 
> Hisoka is the Grim Reaper if that wasn't obvious and the reason why Gon doesn't like him much is mainly because Hisoka is partially responsible for all death and since Gon is the start of all life... you get the idea. Hisoka doesn't look that different but his clothes are less colorful and only consist of red and black when he isn't in his human form, I cheated out because I don't know how to describe what he wears but if you're a real reader/watcher of this series then I think I shouldn't have to worry about you not knowing what he wears.
> 
> Hisoka isn't the one who cuts the strings, he's the one who guides the souls of the newly dead humans to the afterlife.
> 
> Hopefully that isn't confusing, and please don't forget to let me know what you think in the comments. Also pardon any mistakes I may have missed and I'll see ya'll next chapter! Bye bye!


	6. Leaving Can Heal, As Does Staying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit short but I'm satisfied and I hope you like it.

Gon paced back and forth through a small bed of flowers that had grown as he walked gnawing at his thumb, his golden eyes darting back and forth in a frightened manner. He didn't want to believe Hisoka's words but knew that the creepy male wouldn't lie about something like this, Gon also knew that the only reason why he even bothered telling him in the first place was that he wanted to see his reaction first-hand. That part of the Grim Reaper made him sick, he got a kick out of people's reactions whenever he came to send them off to the afterlife. The way he was easily amused by the death of humans made him angry but there was nothing he could do about that, besides he had many more important things to take care of at the moment.

Gon groaned and looked to the entrance of his alcove with furrowed brows, Killua hadn't come to visit for a week which in itself wasn't odd but Gon couldn't help but worry. What if Killua had already died? What if his family was the one who did him in? Gon's jaw clenched in anger at the thought and he stormed over to the treeline but stopped a few feet from it with a conflicted expression marring his features. He needed to see if Killua was okay, he needed to know if he was still alive.

_ "I can't leave yet..." _

Gon cursed and rubbed the heels of his palms roughly against his tightly closed eyes, he knew it was possible to leave but he still couldn't bring himself to do it. But it shouldn't matter,  _ she _ wasn't coming back for him so he could leave if he wanted to or in the case needed to.

"Dammit!" He shouted and a rough wind tore through the clearing in response to his shout. Gon glared at the trees as if they were the ones responsible for his inner turbulence. Killua was more important than some game, he meant more to him now. Killua was alive and cared for Gon no matter how much he denied it behind flustered cheeks and loud repudiations, they were friends. Killua needed a friend and what kind of friend would stand by while the other was in trouble. Gon's glare turned into a determined stare and he took a deep breath before sweeping his hand coarsely to his left and the trees parted for him to pass through.

_ "Stay here and wait for me, 'kay?" _

Gon closed his eyes and shook away the memories that threatened to bubble to the surface, with another deep breath Gon took a step forward. It was his first step outside of his garden in centuries and it scared him somewhat, despite being an immortal being that simply could not die he felt vulnerable leaving the alcove. It wasn't that he feared death but he was afraid to move on, he felt that if he left the garden he would be leaving  _ her _ behind for good as well as a part of himself.

He stepped fully onto the path and stood still clenching the fabric of his kimono tightly right over his heart, he looked back once more as the trees slowly covered the entrance once more. A small part of his mind mourned at his departure but he pushed it aside and looked forward again letting out a deep exhale through his nose before slowly making his way down the beaten path.

_ "We're going to play a game," _

_ I can't play anymore... I'm sorry... _

Gon stopped just before the treeline turned to a larger dirt path and bit the inside of his cheek, he couldn't allow just any human to see him. With a heavy sigh, Gon realized what he'd have to do and slowly took off his white haori. With fluid and gentle movements, the small male folded the garment and placed it off to the side of the path before twirling his finger and making a bush grow to cover it. With that taken care of, Gon stood and closed his eyes. He began to focus on the constant energy that thrummed through his entire being, the energy was what kept him a God. He then envisioned himself putting a lid on the constant flow of energy while scooping up the rest and storing it away in the deepest part of his soul and locked it up in a tightly formed box.

The sudden change in his energy caused his breath to hitch but he fought to keep his concentration and forced his body to remain relaxed. With the energy successfully trapped with the box Gon worked on placing the lock Netero had taught him to once upon a time, the lock click, and Gon blew out a long breath that he hadn't realized he'd been holding. His eyes slowly opened to reveal that his glowing, golden orbs had simmered down to a warm amber and his pupils were larger matching those of a human's. Gon looked down at himself and clenched his fists with a small smile on his hand.

"I haven't done this in a long time," He muttered and looked around to see if any humans were nearby, the path was empty but the newly turned human didn't think it best to take any chances so he turned and began to walk further into the forest in the opposite direction of the mountains. "Looks like I've still got it though!" He giggled to himself as he moved throughout the woods. It truly had been a long time since he'd posed as a human, the others tended to do it more often than he did but ever since he'd begun to hide away in his garden he hadn't seen a reason to walk amongst their creations. Gon scowled down at a large twig that had gotten caught on his kimono, he couldn't travel wearing this but didn't have any other clothing to change into.

Though he thought better of it, Gon loosened the lock on his powers allowing just enough to flow through his human form and snapped his fingers allowing his attire to change. With a satisfied smile, Gon looked down at his new clothes that now consisted of green shorts as well as a long-sleeved jacket and boots matching in color. He nodded and began to move forward using what little power he had on hand to focus on Killua's soul energy and summoned his string.

The claret strand appeared easily in front of the young boy and he grabbed it before tying it onto his left index finger, the cord pulled taut after he finished tying it off and pointed off into the distance. Gon smiled at the sight, this meant that Killua was still alive. He had left home for some reason or another but that was okay because Gon was determined to find him and make sure that he stayed alive. Gon remembered the empty look that entered Killua's eyes when he asked about his life dreams or what he wished to do in the future. Killua always shied away from those kinds of questions but Gon could tell that something was holding Killua back from doing what he wanted to do, that alone made Gon sad for his friend but seeing how it affected the human made him feel for him even more.

Gon wanted Killua to live the life he deserved and if his strings were to be cut than that wouldn't happen. He will die without getting the chance to be happy. Gon couldn't allow that to happen, so he decided that once he found Killua he would find The Red String Of Fate and convince him to hold off cutting his friend's life short. And if he refused Gon would use his everything in his power to make him.

* * *

Killua stopped abruptly and watched in shock as his string suddenly seemed to be pulled rigid. He looked out in the direction where it was being tugged and frowned when he realized it was from the direction of his home. He briefly wondered if he should've said goodbye to Gon though he doubted the God even missed him. Sighing and decided not to worry about his string, for now, Killua turned back to face the dock as he waited for the ship to pull into the port.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we finally begin our journey!! I'm excited to see how this goes and I hope you guys will support me through it all.
> 
> Please pardon any mistakes I may have missed and don't forget to leave a comment telling me what you think! 
> 
> And with that said, I'll see ya'll next chapter! :) :p


	7. Walking The Path Not Built For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I was going to wait to post this until I had a few more chapters written out but once again my dumb brain kept insisting that I post it even though I posted one a few days ago. Sorry if this chapter is boring, I didn't want to write some meaningless interactions but this chapter was necessary for the plot to make sense.

Gon had been walking for a few hours now and was far from Kukuro Mountain but he hadn't seen hide nor hair of his human friend, the string tightly wound around his finger was pulling him in the direction of the port town by the coast. This inevitably meant that Killua was planning on going somewhere far away from his home, along the way Gon had passed through several towns and asked the people there if they had seen Killua. None of them had seen him except for one man that had scowled when Gon questioned him.

"Yeah, I've seen that brat," He said as he took a swig of his drink, Gon's nose scrunched up at the smell of alcohol but otherwise didn't comment. They were currently outside a tavern where many shouts could be heard from inside along with the occasional shattering of a glass or bottle. Gon would never understand why humans enjoyed poisoning themselves for pleasure.

"Really, which way did he go?" Gon asked excitedly forgetting about the foul stench bothering him mere seconds ago. The man leaned back with a quirked brow.

"Why do you want to know?" The tall individual asked with narrowed eyes and Gon frowned at his sudden change in attitude.

"He's my friend and I'm looking for him," Gon answered simply and the man's scowl morphed into a glare.

"You're friends with that little pipsqueak, why I oughta beat your face in for associating with such a vicious terror!" He snapped and took a threatening step towards the younger male who only stared up at him in confusion at his words.

"'Vicious brat'?" Gon echoed with a tilt of his head and a finger on his cheek. 

"He nearly killed me for looking at him wrong!" The man explained with a loud shout and Gon's frown deepened.

"Killua wouldn't do that," Gon defended calmly and stared innocently at the man. "Not unless you provoked him," He continued unaware of the man's growing anger as he muttered to himself.

"Huh?!" The man growled and Gon fixed him with a stern gaze along with pointing a finger up at the man.

"You must've done something to make him upset," He explained as if it was obvious and the man was dumb to not have figured it out himself causing a vein to throb angrily on the man's forehead. He then lunged at Gon but the small boy didn't flinch as he sidestepped the man's sudden attack allowing the taller to fall flat on his face and sputter heatedly while wiping at his face. "Hey Mister, do you remember if you said anything to make him mad?" The little boy asked as he walked over to where the man's head was and leaned down to peer at the man's now red face.

"What's it to you?!" He shouted and roughly pushed himself off the ground and tried to grab at the smaller male again but Gon readily dodged him with the same questioning stare.

"I'm only curious, besides it might help you in the future!" Gon chirped and the man growled lowly before taking a step towards Gon again.

"You looking down on me, brat?!" He roared and Gon sighed before leaping up and landing on the man causing him to collapse in a tangled heap. The small boy blew out a disappointed breath and crossed his legs as he sat on the large man's back, he looked down at the man who was sputtering nonsense and trying to shove him off his back.

"Man, since when did humans become so aggressive...?" He muttered under his breath as he leaned forward to allow the man to see him. "No, I wasn't looking down on you. I only asked you a question but now I can see why Killua got mad at you..." The man hissed and thrashed again.

"Oh my!" Gon blinked and looked over to the new voice and was met with the sight of a middle-aged woman with violet-black hair and brown eyes, she wore a blue dress and a beige apron tied around her waist. Her skin was a light caramel brown and her hands were covering her mouth as she looked on with concern.

"It's alright, ma'am," Gon hurried to reassure her. "This guy's nothing to worry about,"

"Are ya sure?" She asked and took a cursory step forward, Gon nodded and shifted to sit closer to the man's head forcing his upper torso into the ground again.

"Mm-hm," Gon hummed with a nod of his head. The woman nodded and sighed as she looked at the man, she got a look of his face and an annoyed looked crossed her expression.

"Of course, it's Gabe," The woman sighed and knelt next to the man now known as Gabe's head with a pestered look.

"Gabe?" Gon asked and looked to the man before gazing at the woman again, she only nodded and sighed again.

"He's always causing trouble at the pub and picking fights with just 'bout anyone," She explained and gestured a hand at the downed male. "Just the other day he picked a fight with another kid 'round your age," Gon's eyebrows raised and he leaned forward with a growing smile that confused the woman.

"Did he have white hair?" Gon asked hurriedly and the woman nodded slowly. "And blue eyes?" Another nod and Gon cheered making the man grunt and try struggling again but Gon plopped a foot on the back of his head to keep him in place eliciting a muffled shout. "Did he say where he was going?" The woman seemed to think for a moment before nodding slowly.

"He was asking about the next ship heading to the Hunter Exam sight," She started and Gon frowned as confusion bubbled in his mind again, why would Killua care about the Hunter Exam. The other had never expressed an interest in being one before so why now? "Gabe had overheard him asking a few other men in the pub and starting saying how the Exam wasn't fit for tiny kids like him," Gon huffed a small laugh, that was Gabe's first mistake. "The kid acted like he couldn't hear him which ol' Gabe here didn't like so he took a swing at him but was on the ground in a flash and the kid had his fingers at his throat like daggers," The woman recounted the events with a scowl sent in Gabe's direction.

"So that's what happened," Gon hummed and patted the man's shoulder. "You shouldn't look down on Killua, he's stronger than most people," The woman shook her head with a disbelieving laugh.

"Yeah, you've got a bad habit of thinking your the shiz. Don't ya, Gabe?" The woman muttered and looked over to the tavern's entrance and waved her hand over her head, at the motion two burly looking men and moved to lift Gabe off the ground. Gon slipped easily off the large male and watched with a content smile as the other two males led him away most likely to his home before turning back to the woman. "I'm sorry if he caused trouble for ya, seriously that man has no respect for people," She apologized wearily and bowed her head Gon laugh in reply and dismissively waved his hand.

"It's no problem, really," He reassured with an easy smile and the woman raised her head and returned with one of her own. Gon's eyes widened as he remembered what he had stopped for. "Oh yeah! Did you happen to catch what port town the ship was arriving?" The woman's eyebrows rose before she nodded.

"I believe that it might have already left by now," Gon deflated but she quickly waved her hands. "But I think if ya leave now ya might catch another one set to arrive at the port a few towns from 'ere," She explained and pointed east of where they currently stood, Gon's smile returned. He quickly turned and began to run in the direction she pointed.

"Thank you!"

"Wait, you don't have any supplies on ya!" She called to the child and he stopped before turning back to her. "Come 'ere, I'll get ya somethin' real quick,"

"Really? You don't have to, I'll be fine," Gon asked and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head as he followed her into the tavern, while she went into a room behind the counter Gon glanced around at the men that sat around a few tables and chatted amongst themselves. While he didn't like the smell that overpowered the entire place Gon decided that it wasn't that bad in here, everyone was lively and enjoying themselves. Gon smiled to himself as he turned back to the counter and rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet while he waited for the woman to return. The woman, the young male decided was very kind. She had some spunk to her kind appearance and Gon found he enjoyed her presence.

"Here ya go!" He was brought from his thoughts when a yellow bag was plopped onto the counter right in front of his face. "There are some previsions in there and some water as well," She told him as he grabbed it and slung it over his shoulder, he stared in puzzlement when she slid him a small envelope.

"What's this for?" He asked as he took it into his hands and turned it over. He then opened it and saw several paper bills along with a few coins, the dark-haired male's mouth fell opened and he looked up at the woman again who smiled and let out an amused chuckle at his reaction. "Why are you giving me this?!" Gon exclaimed.

"Consider it a small token of my thanks for taking care of mean ol' Gabe," She said with a wink and placed a finger in front of her lips, Gon looked down at the money then back to the woman again with a wide smile.

"Thanks so much!" He replied earnestly and the woman giggled.

"It's no problem," Gon nodded and moved to leave the tavern as he exited the building he passed a pot filled with soil and ashes from the local smokers. When the God-turned-human past the porcelain bucket a small daisy grew from the tainted dirt and stood tall.

* * *

It was well into the night that Gon felt something strange in his gut, at first it was only a small tugging but as the minutes passed it grew into an insistent throbbing followed by several strange noises. Mother Nature's incarnate hugged his middle and groaned loudly, he hadn't felt anything like this in such a long time it took him a minute to realize that he was hungry. With a sheepish chuckle, Gon took off his bag and rummaged around for something to eat with he kept moving. If he kept up this pace he might be able to make it to the port by early morning, it wasn't like he needed sleep anyway.

"Ah-ha!" He cheered and pulled out a small pack of crackers, he then worked his hands to quickly unwrap it as he continued down the path. Gon looked up at the now dark sky and wondered if Killua was sleeping safely somewhere right now, or maybe he was still on his way to the Exam sight. His amber eyes slowly looked down from the star-filled sky and gazed worriedly at the string still tied to his finger.

_ "His string is due to be cut soon..." _

Gon clenched his fist and squeezed his eyes shut trying to rid his mind of the threat that loomed over his friend, he couldn't run himself ragged over what Hisoka had told him. All he could do for now was find Killua and then he could worry about dealing The Red String. That shouldn't be difficult in itself as Gon could use his higher status is needed, the small male scowled at the idea though. He dispised using his status as a God because, in reality, he was no more special than the lowest of humans at least in his opinion. Sometimes he wonders why he had been chosen to be Mother Nature, he enjoyed his duties as bring humans joy by changing the season in their favor always brought a smile to his face but he wonders what it must feel like to just exist as a human.

Humans didn't have to watch the ones they cared about, grow old without them, and leave them behind. They didn't have to shoulder the burden of keeping the world in balance or keeping the demi-gods in line, sure humans had responsibilities of their own and some have had loved ones taken from them. Gon considered himself lucky that he was the one to create life instead of taking it away, though he understood that everyone had to go at some point he didn't think he'd be able to handle the guilt of taking away people's sources of happiness. He wondered how Netero managed to keep himself together and go through with ending others' timelines. Gon guessed that was why he respected Father Time so much.

Gon idly took a bite of the dry snack and chewed slowly as he continued to think while he walked along the dark path. The darkness of the night was no problem for him as even though he was human for the time being he still was different from other humans, wither or not that was a good thing Gon didn't care to know and opted to take things as they were.

Gon let his thoughts drift back to Killua for the time being, he thought about the times he had spent talking to Killua anything they could think of. He thought about the times when Killua would come with a somber expression and silent attitude, those days the human was content to just sit quietly next to Gon and just revel in his presence. Sometimes Killua came with bruises and injuries that he refused to explain the cause of and would brush off Gon's concern with a carefully built smile, Gon knew they were fake because... he did the same thing himself. The days where they talked seriously about what troubled them made Gon feel almost human, listening to what Killua chose to express to him and telling the other about what he thought was hard about being a God. Killua listened, he could tell by the way his eyes would look at nothing in particular and his body hardly moved unless he chose to reply to something Gon said. Killua listened and showed he cared so in turn Gon listened as well and offered things that he hoped were helpful to the other.

Gon hadn't been able to confide on someone so easily in over a thousand years and he didn't expect Killua to be different, what he also hadn't expected was for Killua to begin to trust him. It took a while but Killua began to slip his mask off now and then, he began to smile more openly and joke around with Gon. On the rare occasion, he tried to pull pranks on the God, and though they never worked out it was still fun. Gon felt himself becoming happier with Killua's near-constant presence, he felt like he had something to live for now that Killua had slipped into his never-ending life. Ever since the other stumbled across the garden and demanded he made the Rainbow Lotus for him, Gon had been more content with his place as Mother Nature. But if he didn't hurry that would all come to an end.

Killua would be gone.

And Gon would be alone again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is beginning to remind me of those little previews at the end of every episode in the anime where suddenly Killua stopped appearing in them because no one knew if he was alive or not and I don't like it. XD
> 
> Again sorry for the boring chapter but I hope you enjoyed it either way. Please pardon any mistakes I may have over looked and don't forget to leave a comment telling me what you think!
> 
> See ya'll next chapter!! ;3


	8. Spring Searching For The Winter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I had told myself since I had two more chapters already made I'd post them on Saturdays...
> 
> That didn't work out and because of all this quarantine crap I have now forgotten what the days of the week are but either way it's here and the next chapter will most likely be out by next weekend!
> 
> Anyway enjoy and sorry if this chapter seems boring as well... ^^"

Gon hummed to himself as he walked through the growing crowd of people that had begun to fill up the streets as the sun rose from its slumber. Several people had begun to set up their stands and get ready for the busy day ahead of them along with children who had begun to chase each other around and play while numbly ducking through the adults that milled through the roads. Just as Gon had predicted after walking through the forest all night he had managed to make it to the port town just as morning broke, though his legs felt heavy and his head throbbed slightly Gon could care less as he was happy that he had gotten this much closer to finding Killua. His stomach growled quietly and causing him to slow to a stop and sit down behind a barrel facing an alleyway and took out a small sandwich that he realized he should've eaten last night because it had gotten stale in his bag but he ate it without complaint. The small male nibbled on his food and allowed his body to relax and relished the small moment of rest, Gon hadn't expected his human body to have this many limitations but he would just have to make do. He closed his amber eyes and let his head rest against the wooden barrel, he still had time until the boat arrived so maybe he could get some rest in the meantime.

Gon thought back to the village he had passed through after nearly getting caught in several traps local hunters had put out close to the forest area by their homes. He had gotten tangled in a net after tripping over a twig that had eventually alerted the men who had been watching the traps during the night. The looks on their faces when they found a twelve-year-old boy in the net instead of a deer made Gon laugh which further confused the men. The men had asked him what he was doing in the forest at night and alone no less to which Gon had simply told them he was on his way to take the Hunter's Exam, the men were surprised but didn't react like Gabe had and quickly helped Gon from the trap. One of the men had suggested that Gon carry a weapon on him in case he got into trouble, and while Gon didn't like the thought of taking someone's life he did agree that it might be best to have something to defend himself with considering he didn't have access to his powers anymore. The man showed Gon his workshop and offered to allow him to pick a weapon of his choice as an apology for causing trouble with the trap. 

_ Gon looked around and frowned at all the sharp blades and dangerous guns all used to kill and hurt should their wielder be attacked and immediately decided he should find a weapon that could incapacitate his opponent and not kill them. A long steel rod that sat in a barrel with multiple wooden sticks caught his attention and he pulled it out finding that it was a fishing rod. Gon extended it and swung it around slightly liking the feel of it, it reminded him of when he used his vines to move things. He turned to the taller male and held up his prize proudly. _

_ "I like this one," He stated and the man frowned at him while glancing around at all the other choices Gon could've picked but had decided to ignore. _

_ "You sure, kid?" He questioned and furrowed his brows confused at Gon's affirmative nod, but sighed and shrugged helplessly. "Alright, it's all yours then," He chuckled and Gon beamed up at him before pulling the rod back into itself making it shorter and tucked it securely in his bag. It stuck out like a long antenna and the large red ball on the hook jangled lightly as he walked away waving at the kind man. _

A small mewl brought Gon back to the present and he opened his eyes to see a small brown kitten was pawing at his knees gently as if trying to get his attention. The young male smiled at the cute creature and plucked off a bit of his sandwich's crust before offering it to the little feline, the cat took the offered piece of food and happily ate before slowly crawling his lap. It purred loudly as it settled against him and closed its dark eyes, Gon smiled at it and scratched behind its ears and let his head lean back against the barrel again while his eyes grew dull and slid shut as sleep dragged him under.

* * *

"Last chance to board for the Hunter Exam!"

Gon snapped awake at the sound of the shout and hurried to stand startling the kitten who had been sleeping as well. It looked up at the boy and meowed its complaints and Gon smiled apologetically to it.

"Sorry, kitty," He bent down to quickly pet but jumped at the sound of a loud bell ringing.

"Last chance!" The voice shouted once more and Gon winced before bolting down out of the alley while shrugging his backpack on. He ran quickly through the streets easily weaving through the people still milling about. Gon noticed the ship leaving the port and cursed under his breath before pushing himself to go faster.

"Wait!" He cried but the ship didn't seem intent on slowing down, he shoved past several fishermen nearly knocking them over and they bellowed their complaints. "Sorry!" Gon yelled in passing and scampered down the docks before leaping quickly brandishing his fishing rod as he lept off the wooden quay. Several people gasped and shouted startled by his actions but Gon paid them no mind and quickly whipped the rod sending the line whizzing toward the main mast that was gratefully still within his range. The wire twisted around the wooden pole and the hook snagged allowing it to hold firmly as Gon swung onto the ship. He twisted through the air and gracefully landed in a crouched position startling a few others who were on board the boat as well.

"What the hell?!" A man with a thick beard shouted and Gon faced him with a sheepish grin while rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm sorry, it's just- I fell asleep while waiting for the boat to arrive and couldn't afford to miss it..." He explained, the man sighed and with a slight roll of his eyes turned to walk away.

"Consider yourself lucky," Gon nodded and turned around to survey the rest of the individuals who had embarked as well. No one stuck out to him except for a blond that was staring at him with intense eyes Gon met his gaze head-on but was puzzled when the other's eyes trailed to his hand. Gon looked down confused but realized that he was staring at the hand that was connected to Killua's string, the small boy's eyes widened slightly in shock as he tried to act like he couldn't see what the blond was looking at. He met the other's eyes again and disconcertingly tilted his head and the blond only looked away. Gon sighed in relief before walking over to the railing of the ship and looking onto the vast blue ocean where Killua's string extended far out past the horizon.

* * *

"Why do you fellas want to become Hunters?"

Gon bit his lip, he should have known that question was going to come up and hadn't thought of what he would say. It wasn't like he could just tell them he was a God disguised as a human who was looking for his friend who might die soon. He looked to the other two males at his sides waiting to see if they would speak up first when the silence stretch on Gon sighed and raised a hand into the air.

"I want to become a Hunter because I'm looking for someone important," Gon chirped confidently.

"Hey, kid," The man to his right, a tall male wearing a blue with black hair and small grey eyes spoke up and Gon let his hand fall to his side then turned to face him with a confused expression. "You shouldn't answer him, he's got no business asking us that,"

"Why not? It'd be rude to ignore him," Gon replied. And the blond to his left- who said his name was Kurapika, sighed heavily.

"While I hate to admit it, I agree with Leorio," He spoke in a serious tone and stepped forward with furrowed brows as he stared down the ship's captain.

"Hey, I told you before it's  _ Mister  _ Leorio!" Leorio shouted as he leaned over Gon to gripe at the other boy, his yell fell on deaf ears as it seemed Kurapika wasn't paying him any mind. Gon smiled wanly to himself and looked back to the blond as he moved to continue.

"While it would be easy to simply lie our way around your question, however, relying on deceit is a great a sin as greed and I refuse to do so," He went on and clenched his fist with staring intently to the oldest in the room. "I refuse to share my reasons for becoming a Hunter on account of them being personal and that you do not need to know," Gon turned to look behind the captain at the roaring storm just outside the window before them and began to tune out what they were saying, while he cared for mankind and all he had to admit that they had a bad tendency to argue over meaningless things.

"Haven't you realized it yet? The Exam had already begun," Gon barely heard the captain say, and to be honest he wasn't surprised in the least. He wasn't concerned about actually becoming a Hunter all he needed to do was make it to the Exam Sight and find Killua once he was there. Gon watched as the dark clouds whirled around rapidly and the black waves crashed violently and rocked the ship but he didn't feel an ounce of fear, somewhere to his left he sense Kurapika talking again and shortly after Leorio as well from his right again. Gon guessed they finally decided to tell the captain.

"I am the sole survivor of the Kurta clan," Gon's attention snapped back to the conversation and the blond's words and he noticed how his shoulders were tense and slightly shaking indicating his barely contained rage. "The rest of my brethren were slaughtered by an infamous group of bandits known as the Phantom Troupe around four years ago," Gon flinched at his words internally as memories of countless eyeless corpses came flooding back. "I intend to become a Black List Hunter so I can put their souls at ease," The smaller male was the only one to notice the quick flash of red enter Kurapika's eyes that was gone in an instant.

Gon bit his lips and stared at the floor while Leorio said something causing Kurapika to respond making him shout after once again, he had a feeling that the blond was from the Kurta from the moment he stared at his hand as if he could see the string normally hidden from a normal human's view. Hopefully, Kurapika wouldn't think of digging further about the string if Gon acted like he couldn't see it.

"That was strike three," Gon blinked and looked up at Leorio seeing the black-haired male was glaring harshly at Kurapika who was staring back with just as much hostility. "Step outside, it's time to finish off the last of the filthy Kurat bloodline," The captain raised a brow when  _ both _ Kurapika and Gon flinched at the other's words, the former seething with rage stepped forward and thrust a finger at the suited man.

"Take that back, Leorio!" He shouted as the taller male began to walk out the door, he turned back with a cold look in his grey eyes.

"I've told you," He stated lowly. "It's  _ Mister _ Leorio," Leorio then continued out of the captain's quarters with Kurapika stomping not that far behind him.

"Hey, I ain't done with you two y-"

"Let them go," 

The captain, as well as the lone crew member present, blinked in confusion before turning the gazes back to the youngest present. "What?" The captain grumbled and Gon looked up with wide serious eyes that suddenly made the captain feel as if he couldn't look away.

"Mito once told me, that if you want to get to know someone you gotta know what makes them angry," Gon explained and looked away, the older man let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding once the small child looked away. "Whatever reason their angry must be important to them, so we should just let them sort it out by themselves," The crew member nodded in understanding but the captain continued to stare in bewilderment at Gon as if he had just seen a ghost.

_ I knew it... _

* * *

"You idiot!" Leorio roared as he stared down at Gon who was sitting on the deck with an innocent expression on his face as he looked up at the two older males. "Why did you just jump out like that!?" Gon laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head while Kurapika shook his head with a look of exasperation.

"How could you do something so reckless?" The blond teen sighed. Gon smiled and leaned back using his hands to support him while crossing his legs.

"You caught me, didn't you?" Both of them froze and they're disappointed expressions morphed into those of confusion.

"Huh?!" Leorio sounded in a tired tone while Kurapika stared blankly at the still seated boy.

"You both caught me," Gon repeated. "Together," He clarified as if that once word solved everything and Leorio blinked in confusion before throwing his head back and laughing while Kurapika smiled quietly.

* * *

"Thanks for the fun trip, Captain," Gon expressed with an easy-going smile and the man looked down at him with a small smile of his own.

"I'm glad you thought that was fun," He replied. "Mother Nature," Gon's eyes widened for a moment before he lowered his head and smiled.

"Did Father Time send you?" He asked quietly acutely aware of the humans milling around the busy dock the stood on. The man's smile dimmed slightly and he shook his head.

"Actually no, I figured you'd show up sooner or later considering  _ he _ passed through here a few years ago," Gon's eyes widened again and his head jerked up to look at the old man with a surprised expression. The old sailor leaned forward and raised a hand to cover the side of his face while he whispered. "A word of advice, head to that big cedar tree on that there hill," Gon's eyes followed his pointed index and gazed at the large plant off in the distance, he looked back to the man and nodded with a grateful smile. 

"Thanks!" He shouted as he took off running through the crowd waving at the man as he left, the seaman chuckled to himself as he watched the small figure disappear into the sea of people. The man knew his duties as a Sprite were to not meddle with the affairs of the Gods but did what he thought was best, he had never seen Mother Nature before but had heard a lot about her (apparently him now...) from Father Time's other servants. To say he was surprised when he sensed the hidden power of the God inside a small boy was a vast understatement, he wouldn't admit he was expecting a young-looking woman instead. And though he didn't know what business Mother Nature had disguising himself as a human, but he knew it wasn't his place to ask.

* * *

  
"Wait, you're going too?" Leorio asked in shock watching as the blond moved to follow their youngest companion.

"It's not the fact of what the Captain said," Kurapila began to explain as his dark eyes gazed at the string that seemed to be pulling Gon along by his hand. "I'm more curious about Gon's reaction to what he said," He continued, he noticed how Gon had looked surprised by what the old man had said but when he and Leorio asked what had been said to him his had only bothered telling them about the shortcut the sailor had shared with him. The young Kurta was also curious as to why Gon's string seemed different than any other he's seen before, it shined with an ethereal glow and vibrated with a power Kurapika had never seen before. It was definitely strange that much was for sure.

Gon was hiding something but Kurapika couldn't accuse him outwardly without any concrete proof so he opted to just observe and try to figure it out himself. But that was easier said than done as so far Gon just looked to be a regular happy-go-lucky twelve-year-old boy. No matter Kurapika had the patience and if he needed to he would wait no matter how long it took to complete something he'd set his mind to he would.

* * *

As the Kuriko lunged forward with outstretched claws Gon's eyes caught sight of its string in the pale moonlight, it looked a tad thicker than the last time he'd seen it and its glow was slightly dimmer as well. Gon looked around in confusion before staring straight up at the magical beast that was looking at him with barely contained confusion.

"Why didn't you dodge?" It asked in a thin voice and Gon tilted his head while staring at him with wide eyes.

"Who are you?" The Kuriko blinked once in silence so the small child moved to explain his question. "You're not the one I hit earlier, you 'look' different," He gestured to his hand at his string but the Kuriko didn't notice as it couldn't see it. "And you sound different too, you're voice is a bit higher and thinner than the other's," It took the beast a moment to gather enough sense to speak but instead he began to chuckle before eventually falling into a loud fit of laughter.

* * *

As the three soon-to-be Hunters were flown through the night sky Gon gazed at Killua's string that was still trailing off into the distance, he wondered just how much farther until it would show him Killua again. As worry gnawed at his stomach a small frown spread over his face, Gon's inner turmoil continued without ever noticing Kurapika's curious but slightly concerned stare.

Kurapika noticed Gon's frown stayed for the rest of their journey except for when they all were shocked that that big, extravagant building wasn't the entrance to the Exam Sight. The small boy kept glancing at his hand that was tied to the red string confirming that he could see it just as Kurapika could. Though the blond was still confused about why Gon seemed so different so much so that he nearly just wanted to ask. As curious as Kurapika was he was still concerned for his companion and wanted to know what was worrying him so much so he continued to keep an eye on him.

It was when the room they sat in came to a halt and a wall opened up showing an underground tunnel filled with hundreds of people and someone confirmed that this was the starting location the first phase would take place that Kurapika noticed Gon perk up immediately. It was such a one-eighty that he was worried the younger's brain would get whiplash from how quickly he brightened up. The dark-haired boy kept looking at the string and around the crowd as if in search of someone and Kurapika's eyes widened as a thought came to him.

What if the string that was tied to Gon's finger was attached to his soulmate, but that didn't make sense though. Soulmates weren't real and even if they were why was Gon the only person he had seen connected to one, it didn't make sense.

Gon looked to be getting antsy when they began to run as instructed to do so by the Examiner at the front of the crowd of people and he still hadn't found who he'd been searching for. Kurapika couldn't help but sympathize with the young male but didn't comment as he was only supposed to be observing and also had himself to worry about. The blond turned to gaze ahead of himself and focused on evening out his breathing for the most likely long run that lay onward.

* * *

Mother Nature was believed to be a kind and patient woman by most humans that praised her in their religions. There were two things wrong about that.

Gon was not a female, at least he believed so and had yet to think otherwise. And while Gon was kind in many ways he was far from patient a good portion of the time. He knew he was close, could feel it not only through Killua's string but through his entire being.

But he could not locate Killua in the crowd.

Anywhere.

With a sigh, Gon decided to pay attention to where he was going so he didn't accidentally bump into anyone. Considering how aggressive several humans he had encountered on his way here had been he knew that unintentionally colliding with them would not go down with a mere apology. Gon groaned mentally, where the heck was Killua? It seriously shouldn't be this hard to pinpoint one human in a crowd of this caliber, not to mention one he was bonded to.

* * *

  
Killua was confused, to say the least when his string started moving around after more candidates for the Exam came through the elevator. The annoying piece of thread had been moving and pointing in different directions for the last three days or so but while he sat on the ground in the tunnel fiddling with his skateboard his string suddenly shot straight up directing his gaze to look up at the ceiling right above him. Killu barely bit back a sound of shock when it suddenly whipped past his face and continued watching in confusion as it slowly moved from right above him to over where the elevator doors were. It slowly descended as the machinery brought the new examinees down to join the rest of them.

As they began running Killua looked around in the direction to his string was pointing while making sure to keep his board going in a straight line, he passed by a man in a suit who began to shout that he was cheating but his words went over Killua's head as he stared in shock at a familiar figure that ran a little bit behind the man who was still shouting.

The figure-a little boy, he noted-was staring down at his hand causing Killua to glance as well and notice a string attached to his index finger making Killua's breath hitch in his throat when he realized that it was his string. The boy's gaze followed the string slowly and raised his head to meet Killua's eyes, and the young assassin nearly shouted at the recognizable face. Gon looked back at him and his eyes, Killua noted how they had dimmed from their normal striking gold to a warm shade of amber, widened and a large grin split across his face.

"Killua!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I'd like to apologize for the tons of time skips in this chapter and that may happen a lot more in the future ones as well. What I'm trying to do is keep it as cannon as possible while still pointing out the differences in certain parts, it also seemed pointless to write out everything that would still be the same as cannon all the way through. The reason for this is because I want to express that while the side adventures are still going to happen there will also be a different major plot line going on throughout those times. Sorry if none of that makes sense but I tried...
> 
> Please pardon any mistakes I may have made because even though I re-read this thing like over ten times I most likely missed some. And don't forget to leave a comment letting me know what you guys thought about this chapter or the story overall so far!
> 
> See ya'll next chapter! ;)


	9. Sun Glinting Off Of The Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Fancy meeting you here! :p
> 
> Okay so here's this chapter, I hope you enjoy it! Killua's finally back so that should make ya'll happy!

"Killua!" Gon shouted the second his brain registered the sight of the snowy-haired human in front of him.

"Wait, you know him, Gon?" He heard Leorio asked but didn't bother replying because the second he shouted Killua's name said boy fell off his skateboard and nearly fell on his face. Gon quickly reacted and dove forward to grab the other boy's hand saving him from slamming into the asphalt. The green-clad boy stopped allowing Killua to steady himself and giving him a moment to look him over while wearing a small smile. Other examinees looked on in confusion but didn't bother to focus on them and continued running leaving them behind.

"W-what are you doing here?" Killua asked bewildered by Gon's sudden appearance. "I thought you never left the garden," He added and decided not to comment on the flinch Gon gave at that statement.

"I don't normally..." Gon muttered as he rubbed the back of his head with one hand and used the other to tightly clutch the strap of his bag. "But something came up," He finished and Killua frowned in confusion.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Killua hissed eyeing the stragglers that were still around struggling to catch up with the rest of the crowd.

"I'll tell you later, but for now we need to focus on passing the Exam," Gon answered and grabbed Killua before tugging him along, Killua blinked dumbly before jerking his hand out of the other's grasp and faced him they jogged along.

"What do you mean 'we'? What do you even need to become a Hunter for anyway, you're a God aren't you what more power could you need?" Killua asked as he threw his hands in the air, Gon's eyes widened and he covered Killua's mouth quickly while making a shushing motion with the other. Killua's blue eyes narrowed and he pulled Gon's hand from his face before sighing.

"We have to be careful about who's listening, no one's supposed to know about that. 'Kay?" Gon whispered and Killua rolled his eyes but nodded all the same. "Besides I should be asking you the same question, since when did you want to be a Hunter?" Gon asked with a raised brow as they picked their pace and steadily made their way through the crowd. Leorio caught his eye and Gon smiled reassuringly to which the older male nodded before turning back to Kurapika as the blond said something.

"I don't," Killua said bluntly and adjusted his hold on his skateboard, Gon frowned in confusion at his answer and opened his mouth to ask but Killua beat him to it. "I just heard that it was supposed to be hard and thought it would be a nice challenge," Gon chuckled wearily at his answer knowing he should've expected that of his friend.

"I see," Gon muttered and looked down at his hand again noticing that he had yet to untie Killua's string from his finger and moved to do so but stopped when he heard something collide with the floor a little far behind them. Both boys turned to and saw that Leorio had fallen behind and was on his knees cursing quietly at his exhaustion. Gon stepped forward but was stopped when Killua grabbed his shoulder, the dark-haired male turned to face his friend who shook his head at him. Gon gently slid Killua's hand off of him and smiled then jogged over to the man to see if he was alright.

Killua watched as his friend bent down and spoke to the tall man with a small frown, he should've known that Gon would have a bleeding heart. The young Zoldyck observed the differences in the God, one being he had traded his kimono in favor of a ridiculous green get-up and his presence was a lot quieter than Killua remembered. He felt like a small candle compared to the strong, raging sun he'd been when Killua first met him, but something simmered underneath and Killua couldn't place what it felt like other than that it was strong. Another thing Killua found strange was Gon seemed more human than ever, no he  _ was _ human now. Even though the assassin knew it was only a guise he couldn't help but think it suited Gon when the other acted as a God it always seemed fake and unnatural as if Gon wasn't sure he was truly a God himself. But as a human Gon seemed more carefree and happy.

Killua stepped to the side as the downed male suddenly shot up from the ground and sped off down the tunnel leaving him bewildered and Gon laughing. Killua turned to face his friend and watched in fascination as he pulled out the long metal pole from his backpack and flicked it outward. The motion made it extend to its full length, Gon then swung it over his shoulder before yanking it forward casting the line towards the briefcase the man had left behind in his sudden burst of energy, the hook snagged on the case's handle and Gon pulled it back quickly. He held up the case then tucked the pole back in his bag while letting the briefcase hang by its handle on his pole. Killua whistled lowly at the display and Gon chuckled sheepishly as he approached him again.

"You should let me try that sometime," He spoke as they began to run once more and Gon smiled widely in response.

"Only if you let me try your skateboard," Killua nodded and then looked back to the front noticing that it didn't take them as long to catch up this time as well as the increasingly dropping number of candidates. The two pre-teens hopped over and dodged the many bodies as they began to ascend a long staircase.

"What did you say to get him so hyped up like that?" Killua inquired curiously remembering how quickly that man jumped to his feet and ran past him. Gon smiled to himself and laughed quietly.

"I just told him that if he didn't keep going, Kurapika would pass and he'd have to deal with him rubbing it in his face," Gon answered with a cheeky grin and Killua laughed as well before he quieted and his questions began to fill his brain again.

"So, Gon," Killua addressed the other after struggling to get his thoughts together and get used to the fact that Gon was here with him as a human. Gon hummed in response and Killua bit his lip before just going for it. "How did you get here?" He decided on asking and looked at Gon without turning his head, Gon's amber eyes stared right back at him as he spoke.

"I locked away my energy to disguise myself and followed your string," Gon explained and held up his left hand and showed Killua the string still tied to his finger.

"Wait, that's why it was moving around all crazy-like?" Killua asked with a glance at the string that distended from his chest while Gon giggled quietly.

"Probably, bet you were freaked out the second it started pointing towards me," The young male snickered and his companion scowled at his taunt.

"Was not," He denied hotly with slightly red cheeks and Gon rolled his eyes playfully at Killua's attitude.

"Uh-huh, sure..." Gon drawled and laughed when Killua tried to swipe at him causing him to dodge while hopping over another exhausted examinee. Once Killua decided he was done they fell into a comfortable silence much like the times the spent on the garden together, only this time instead of the quiet sound of wildlife filling up the void where their voices usual were it was the constant drum of tunning footsteps as the ran through the seemingly endless tunnel.

"Man, this is boring..." Killua groaned and threw his head back while still managing to keep a steady pace. "When they said the Exam was hard I was expecting something a bit more challenging than this..." Gon frowned and glanced at his friend.

"What were you expecting?"

"Not to have to run for three hours," He deadpanned and Gon rolled his eyes with a small laugh. Killua then raised his head and fixed Gon with a hard stare causing the other to raise a brow in silent question. "Why are  _ you _ taking the Exam?" He asked and Gon seemed to falter before his gaze hardened with determination and he looked Killua in the eyes again.

"I got word that someone I'm looking for is disguised as a Hunter and thought this would be the easiest way to find him," Gon said and Killua knew he was keeping something from him.

"That's not all, is it?" Gon blinked once before a frown overtook his features and caused Killua's concern to rise. "Gon?" He pressed and the other bit his lip while averting his gaze.

"One of the Demi-gods came to me after you left," He stated quietly and Killua listened with rapt attention.

"Who was it?" Killua asked. He had a little knowledge over which legends were real or fiction as Gon had only spoken of Father Time to him and that was only one time. Killua was surprised when his question received a dark glare in reply, slightly startled Killua could help but gawk at the drastic change in Gon's mood.

"The Grim Reaper," He spat and the white-haired boy next to him nearly had to do a double-take to make sure he was still talking to the same person.

"What did he say?" Killua found himself asking as they veered left moving past two men who had passed out on top of each other, he watched in concern as Gon's hard glare was suddenly reduced to a sad and empty stare that gazed off ahead looking at nothing in particular. A million reasons were running through his head as to just why Gon could have suddenly been brought down but none of them seemed likely.

"He said..." Gon began quietly and Killua brought back his attention to his abruptly saddened friend. "He told me something about your string," Killua frowned in confusion looking down at the piece of the thread that seemed to be causing Gon all this worry before bringing his eyes back to Gon again. "He said..." The black-haired male swallowed thickly and inhaled deeply through his nose. "That your string was going to be cut soon and that he was looking forward to taking you to the afterlife..." Gon whispered and Killua's eyes widened in shock. He... he was going to die soon? But how? When? This was the reason Gon forced himself to leave the garden? So he could find Killua to make sure he was safe?

It didn't make sense, Gon shouldn't care about Killua this much. He didn't deserve it, just by seeing how upset Gon was now he knew staying by the other's side would only cause more pain fro the God in the end.

"That's all?" He asked dubiously with a wide smile plastered over his internal frown and Gon whipped his head around to face him with his mouth slightly agape. "You had me worried there for a second," Gon's seemed to collect his bearings and a small glare bled into his former blank expression.

"Killua, that means you're gonna die soon," Gon clarified and Killua shrugged in response adding to his friend's confusion.

"You're point?" He asked fixed Gon with a lazy stare covering up the frown that tugged at the corners of his lips. Gon shook his head with a sigh and ran a hand down his face.

"How do you not understand the severity of this situation?" He asked exasperated and Killua couldn't help but chuckle. "If I don't find The Red String Of Fate he'll cut your string and you'll die, doesn't that bother you?" Gon asked quietly as his earlier sadness returned. Killua looked down and shoved his hands in his pockets minding his skateboard still tucked under his arm.

"Not really," He mumbled and Gon's frown deepened. "I don't really care if I die at this point, it sounds better than being in this dumb world," He continued and Gon felt like he couldn't breathe, how could Killua say such a thing. Why did he feel like it wasn't worth it, being alive?

"That's exactly why I refuse to let you die," Gon muttered and Killua looked at him curiously waiting for him to continue. "I don't want you to feel like that, I can't stand the thought of letting you die without knowing what it feels like to have people care about you, or what it feels like to do something you're proud of," Gon's eyes stared intently at his human friend and Killua could've sworn he saw a flash of gold flicker through them. He still couldn't believe that Gon cared this much for him that he would say such a thing. He broke out of his entranced silence and snorted under his breath.

"That sounds pretty selfish of you," He derided. "Who says you were in charge of when I die?"

"Me," Gon answered bluntly and Killua blinked in shock before throwing his head back and laughing loudly much to Gon's confusion.

"You're a riot, Gon," He chuckled and shook his head. He looked up and noticed that they were nearing the tunnel's exit. "Finally," He mumbled and Gon hummed in confusion throwing his friend a perplexed glance that Killua met with a sly smile causing Gon to raise his guard, he knew that look. "Race you to the exit? Loser buys the winner's next meal?" Gon's puzzled look turned to a competitive smirk as well. 

"You're on," He slightly bent his knees as he landed on the next step and shot off just as Killua pulled off the same move, both boys were soon shooting up the stairs laughing all the while.

* * *

"Killua!" Gon shouted looking left and right but unable to see where his friend was through the thick fog. "Killua, where are you?!"

"I'm over here! Meet me at the end of the trail if you make it!" Killua's voice drifted through the dense air and instantly Gon felt relief.

"Okay!" He replied and began to run forward in the direction Satoz's smell last was but stopped when he heard strained shouting. 

"Hisoka, why you- argh!" A man's voice shouted but cut off into a wet gurgle freezing Gon in his tracks, the young boy's head whipped around to stare in the direction where the voice had come from. His amber eyes hardened and his hands clenched his fishing pole tightly as anger coursed through him, Gon made the split decision to head toward the ruckus instead of following the Examiner's smell. His boots slapped against the wet ground and splashed into several puddles along the way, he panted heavily and struggled to keep himself grounded as his anger raged on in his mind. The clown had made himself known once they had exited the tunnel and though he didn't seem to have noticed Gon right away he no doubt knew he was here. Gon knew that Hisoka was here for Killua which meant that even if he passed the Exam it would be pointless if Killua died before the end of it.

The second he'd make it back to Killua he'd just have to work on keeping the human out of any life-threatening situations. Gon rushed into the clearing where the voice had originated from just in time to see Hisoka reach for a downed Leorio that looked to be unconscious. Assuming the worst was about to happen Gon instantly swung his rod at the looming male sending the hook to smack harshly against the jester's face quickly averting his attention from the inert male. Hisoka slowly turned his gaze to where Gon stood gripping his rod tightly and panting heavily, a sickening smile stretched on his pale face at the sight of Mother Nature in his human form.

"Well, isn't this a surprise," He purred lowly and Gon fought the urge to gag at the sound of his voice. "Still posing as a child, are we?" Hisoka called as he took a step forward making Gon tense and take a step back.

"I would say the same to you but maybe you really are just a creepy clown," Gon retorted and braced himself in case Hisoka chose to attack, after all, it wouldn't be against the rules considering both of them were posing as humans at the moment. Hisoka laid a hand on his chest dramatically in feigned shock at Gon's words.

"How cruel, and after I so kindly alerted you of your pet's condition," He sighed dramatically and Gon clenched his jaw as anger flared up in his chest but he fought to remain quiet as to not give Hisoka the satisfaction of seeing his reaction. He tensed again when the fool glanced down at the male by his feet. "Though it seems you have more now, hm?"

"They aren't pets!" Gon roared and took a step forward making the other raise a delicate brow in interest.

"Oh? Then just what are they to you?"

"None of your business," Gon snapped and Hisoka chuckled before darting forward causing Gon to jump back with a startled gasp. He sidestepped to the left and looked to the right where Hisoka should've been but gasped again when he saw the man wasn't there.

"You're truly cruel, Mother Nature," A whisper resounded next to his ear and Gon gave a startled shout while jumping right to put distance between himself and the disgusting male. "I've only ever wanted to get along with you, you know?" Hisoka's voice echoed throughout the clearing and Gon's fear-filled brown eyes flitted around in search of his opponent but couldn't seem to find him anywhere. "But you're making it  _ extremely _ difficult," He spoke again but from directly behind the small boy, Gon spun around to face Hisoka. Before he could turn his gaze upward to look at the man a pale hand shot out and seized his throat before lifting him off the ground, instantly panic set in as it became incredibly hard to breathe and Gon began to kick wildly and claw at the hand holding him while Hisoka chuckled at his display of terror.

"We both know that in terms of power as Gods you're stronger," Hisoka declaimed and squeezed the smaller's neck tighter causing a choked gasp to escape Gon's mouth. "But as humans with little to no Godly power at all, I have more experience, leaving you as weak as a real child," He stated and dropped Gon suddenly, the dark-haired male heaved in a deep breath and began coughing harshly as he struggled to catch his breath again. He weakly glared up at Hisoka who continued to smile wickedly at him. "I've always wanted to fight against you in a real battle but alas, the laws of the Gods forbid it," He wept dramatically and kneeled in front of Gon to be at eye level with the fallen boy, he grabbed his chin and forced him to look him in the eye. "But now that you've become a human, for the time being, you  _ can _ fight against me," Gon clenched his fists and glared heatedly at the man, thankfully Hisoka let him go and moved his attention to Leorio again. He hoisted the sleeping man over his shoulder and began to walk away but stopped and glanced back at Gon once more.

"I look forward to it," He said before turning and continuing on his way. Gon scowled and touched his neck gingerly hissing at the pain contact caused, it was most likely going to bruise. 

This was going to be fun to explain to Killua...

* * *

"What happened to your neck?" Killua asked leaning over to peer at his friend from behind his giant hog that was currently cooking over the fire, Gon ducked at Killua's question trying to hide his neck behind the collar of his jacket but that only made Killua feel even more concerned.

"I -uh... ran into some trouble when we got separated in the fog," Gon answered vaguely, Killua's brow furrowed but he didn't press the matter and turned to the task on hand. Nearby they could hear the angered shouts of Menchi, one of the Hunters in charge of this phase of the exam, as she rejected every dish presented to her. Killua sighed and poke at his cooking with a stick, a bored expression present on his face.

Killua wasn't surprised when Menchi had told them they all failed in the end but he couldn't lie and say he wasn't disappointed. Gon sighed heavily next to him and Killua patted him on the back. Satoz was trying to get Menchi to understand that she had been too critical and should've gone a bit easier on the examinees but she was having none of it. It wasn't until some old man had approached them all after jumping from a plane did Killua start to pay attention again. He glanced up at the airship still hundreds of feet in the air then back at the man.

"What are his legs made out of, steel?" Killua asked incredulously and Gon shrugged silently next to him causing the assassin to look over to his friend worried by his silence. Gon was looking at the man with a nervous expression and Killua's concern grew before it clicked for him. "You know him?" He whispered and Gon blinked before finally looking at Killua.

"I guess you could say that," He muttered and looked back to the man who was lightly scolding Menchi for her rash actions. Killua waited for Gon to explain further but was met with silence.

"Who is he?" He pressed and Gon looked back to him again before shooting a fleeting glance at the Chairman then letting his apprehensive gaze settle on Killua fully.

"He's Father Time," Gon answered and Killua's eyes widened. That meant he was the only other God who had the same status as Gon, but it didn't explain why Gon was acting the way he was. Killua noticed Gon tense up slightly when the man- Menchi called him Netero, didn't she?- looked at him or when he got close. Did Gon do something likely of getting punished?  _ Could _ Gon even get punished? He kept this up the entire rest of the phase and only seemed to relax when Killua suggested that they explore the ship. But by the time they were finished and Gon was still looking over his shoulder Killua had just about enough.

"Alright, spill it," He ordered and Gon jumped at his voice from where he sat next to Killua. The ravenette turned his gaze from the starry view just outside the window they sat in front of and smiled sheepishly at Killua's annoyed glare.

"Spill what, exactly?" He asked and Killua sighed knowing he was only playing dumb.

"Why are you so afraid of the old man?" Killua explained and his glare deepened when Gon averted his eyes and bit his lip. "Well?" Gon suddenly crossed his arms and pouted before raising his eyes to meet Killua's with his own weak glare.

"Why do you get to interrogate me, while you've been dodging all of  _ my _ questions?" Gon retorted and Killua's cheeks flushed as he turned to look away from the other.

"Just answer the stupid question," He snapped and Gon sighed heavily.

"Only if you answer mine afterward," Killua glared at him from the corner of his eye before closing them and sighing as well.

"Fine," He grumbled, and instantly Gon lit up again with his usual bright smile in place. He turned to face Killua fully and leaned forward with his hands in front of him, Killua fought a growing smile and turned to face the other as well. "I asked first," Killua remarked and Gon chuckled before closing his eyes and sighing again then opened them.

"He came to me the first time I met you," Gon began and Killua immediately gave him his attention. "We talked for a bit because it was the first time I had seen him in years, so that was nice," Gon's expression sobered up slowly as he continued to speak. "But then he began to say stuff like how I shouldn't be keeping myself in the garden all the time and that I shouldn't be getting attached to humans and such," Gon continue to speak more quickly as he was ripping a band-aid off of a freshly healed wound only to have it bleed again.

"So he knew about me?" Gon nodded and Killua hummed to himself motioning with his hand for Gon to continue. "That doesn't explain why you're so scared around him though," Killua pointed out and Gon scowled.

"I'm not  _ scared _ , I just really don't feel like having to explain this whole ordeal again because then if Mr. Netero finds out  _ he  _ might find out not long after and it'll make finding  _ him _ that much harder!" Gon exclaimed with a groan and held his head in his hands while Killua frowned and held his chin in his hand in thought.

"Who is this other guy you're talking about?" Killua asked and Gon's scowl returned making Killua raise a brow. "Don't tell me he's as bad as the Grim Reaper," Gon shook his head and moved to speak.

"No, you can't compare the two. One isn't worse than the other but  _ he _ tends to cause more trouble that I have to take care of after," Gon sighed and rested his chin on his palm while crossing his legs over each other.

"Okay so there both pains in the ass, but that doesn't answer my question,"

"You didn't let me finish, the guy I'm looking for is called The Red String Of Fate," Gon answered as he sat up straighter and raised his left index finger showing the string still connected to it. "He's the one whose responsibility is to cut every life-forms' strings once he deems their time is up," Gon explained and Killua frowned in confusion.

"I kinda figured that would be Father Time's job," He mumbled and Gon nodded before holding up his hands and raising six fingers, Killua quirked a brow but waited for him to continue.

"There are six mythical beings in total that take care of the world in different ways," Killua nodded along to Gon's lecture. "There are only two Gods, which are, as you already know, Mother Nature, me. And Father Time, Mr. Netero,"

"And the others are Demi-Gods, right?"

"Yup," Gon said popping the 'p' at the end and nodded. "There are four Demi-Gods, The Grim Reaper, The Red String Of Fate, The Eye Of The Needle, and The King Of Beasts," Gon listed off the others and bent down a finger after each one and Killua nodded again while holding his chin.

"What's the difference between a God and a Demi-God?" Killua queried beginning to understand at least the basics of what Gon was explaining.

"A Demi-God can only be created by one of the two Gods by allowing a human a portion of their power as well as giving them one of their jobs as a God," Gon explained and Killua opened his mouth to ask another question but Gon cut him off by placing a finger to his lips effectively silencing the other.

"Now, it's my turn," He stated as he drew his hand away and Killua crossed his arms with an annoyed huff but didn't argue so Gon took that as his cue to ask his share of questions. "Okay, first off what do your parents do?" Killua stared dumbly at Gon as his question slowly began to register to his brain, then he groaned and ran a hand down his face. Of course, Gon was going to ask that. What else should he have been expecting?

"They're elite assassins, the best of the best," Killua answered curtly moved his gaze to look out the window missing the small frown that grew on Gon's face.

"Both of them?" Killua blinked once before laughing quietly and looked at Gon with a small smile.

"That's your reaction?" Killua asked amused but Gon didn't say anything for a while and Killua hated how he felt nervous waiting for his friend to just say something, anything at all. 

"Were they the reason for your injuries?" Gon asked in a near whisper and Killua felt a lump form in his throat at his tone. He didn't understand why Gon was making that expression, why he seemed to care so much, he still couldn't wrap his head around it. It didn't make any sense. Still, Killua felt obligated to answer so with a deep breath he opened his mouth.

"Yeah, but it's only because they were training me as well as my siblings. They want me to take over the family business one day so they're especially hard on me..." Killua turned to escape the sad gaze Gon was directing at him and sat his elbow on the windowsill and sat his chin on his palm. His blue eyes glazed over as his mind drifted far away from the airship they sat in, away from his friend. Gon watched with worry as Killua's face stayed carefully blank except for his eyes that were a raging storm of emotions that Gon wanted to so badly calm.

"I don't want to be an assassin though," Killua mumbled. "It's not that killing people bothers me, it's just that..." Killua trailed off and Gon flinched but didn't say anything, he knew Killua had killed people but opted to overlook that and saw that behind the mask of a blood-thirsty killer was a young boy who was incredibly lonely. 

Behind the mask was  _ Killua _ .

"I hate having my future decided for me," Killua continued. "I don't want to do what they want me to," Killlua groaned and threw his head back and waited for Gon to say something and when the other didn't he turned to look at him with a smart remark at the tip of his tongue but it quickly died when he saw tears in Gon's eyes. Killua's eyes widened and he turned with hovering hands unsure of what he should do. "Gon? Wha-" Gon's face crumpled and tears began to pour freely from his big eyes and Killua suddenly felt very useless. "Why are you crying?!" Killua exclaimed and Gon wiped at his eyes roughly on his sleeve and a small sob escaped him that tugged at Killua's heart.

"I-is that why you don't care if you die?" Gon asked and Killua's mouth snapped shut but Gon didn't even give him a chance to think of an answer. "Is that w-why you left home? Because it became too much?" Gon sobbed and struggled to look at Killua while trying to uselessly wipe away his continuing onslaught of tears. Killua was at a loss for words and sat there with his hands outstretched frozen in the air. Gon gave up on clearing his tears and stared at Killua with small rivers flowing down his cheeks, the tears collected at the point of his chin and dripped like a leaky faucet. "You left because they continued to hurt you, they would listen to what you wanted and continue to force you to do their bidding," Gon spat but Killua almost didn't realize that he was at his family and not him.

"Y-yeah..." Killua whispered and looked down and let his hands fold in his lap. "I guess you're right..." Killua chuckled weakly and Gon wiped at his face again.

"Then I'll just have to show you how to live again," Gon said suddenly and Killue looked up with a confused expression and saw that Gon was smiling despite the tears that continued to trickle down his cheeks. The tears that Killua cause, the white-haired male thought bitterly to himself.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked with slightly reddened cheeks and Gon leaned forward with a determined glint in his eyes.

"If you won't see the value in your life then I just have to make you see it," Gon clarified and pointed a finger and lightly tapped Killua's forehead causing the younger to scowl slightly as he batted his hand away.

"Pretty bold statement coming from an idiot such as yourself," He grumbled and looked away feeling his cheeks burn even more and Gon's blunt words. Gon only laughed at the insult and swung his legs over the bench allowing his body to face the hall the sat in.

"You forget this 'idiot' is a God," He retorted and Killua rolled his eyes while giving Gon's should and playful shove.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gotta say writing Gon and Hisoka's interactions in this au is very fun and interesting. Also Killua has now met Father Time- well kinda but anyways I'd like to apologize for making our baby sunshine cry but it had to be done. Killua really has got realize how important he is to people don't ya think?
> 
> I'll try to post again next Saturday but no promises, with school and everything starting up again things may get hectic. I have the next chapter already written but don't know if I'll remember or find time to post it but I will try!
> 
> Please pardon any mistakes I may have missed and don't forget to tell me what you think in the comments! You guys' feedback is really appreciated.
> 
> Bye bye for now! :) <3


	10. The Chiming Of The Grandfather Clock Keeps The Leaves Falling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy~

Netero watched Mother Nature weep in front of his human friend with a small frown. He should've known it was only a matter of time before Gon got attached to another human, it happened to all of them at least once. Memories of a young brunette man that once shared his dream to better the Association flashed in his mind but he slowly closed his eyes as to bury them once more. He always tried to get Gon to leave his garden but that boy seemed adamant of staying, Netero had been trying for well over a few centuries and now suddenly Gon finally decided to leave. Not because he wanted to or because he decided to finally take Netero's advice but because of this human child that had managed to befriend Mother Nature.

He had seen how the human stared at Gon as if he was the light at the end of the tunnel he's been struggling to exit his entire life and Gon, in turn, gazed at the other like he was the answer he'd been searching for all his never-ending life. As much as Netero saw growth in both parties he knew that in the end, it would only cause both of them harm as it always did when immortal beings got involved with humans.

A bright laugh broke out from where the two boys sat and Netero was brought back to the present, he watched as Gon teased the human and he reacted playfully. In reality, they were good for each other, just what the other needed. They fit like two puzzle pieces and brought out the best in each other. Netero smiled bitterly to himself, it truly was a tragedy that the two of them managed to meet. The old man rounded the corner and began to approach the two clueless males as they continued to argue playfully, Killua was the first to see him and nudged his friend in the side with his elbow and Gon grunted but turned to see what had caught Killua's attention. Upon seeing Father Time smiling in an amused manner Gon's face paled and he looked terrified, Killua looked at his friend and scowled at the older male after.

"Glad to see you're doing well," The old spirit chuckled at both of their vastly different reactions. Killua seemed top be on guard while Gon looked like a child that had been summoned to the principal's office. He raised a brow at the other's continued silence and Gon fumbled over his words trying to form a coherent sentence.

"Y-you too," He replied lamely and Killua shot him an unimpressed look to which Gon shrugged helplessly, Netero only laughed.

"It's a rare sight to see you out of your greenhouse, isn't Killua?" The human boy tense at his name and looked like he was about to ask how he knew but realized it was pointless before the words passed his lips and instead only nodded with his scowl present. Gon only laughed weakly and rubbed his arm. Netero glanced between to boys before letting out a long sigh and moving along past them. "Walk with me boys," He called and faintly heard them get up and rush to follow, they passed a few other candidates before Netero thought to speak again.

"I couldn't help but overhear your conversation," He began and could almost hear Gon cringe and felt Killua's glare intensify.

"Mr. Netero, I'm sorry I didn't heed your advice but Hisoka came and told me that Killua's string was going to be cut and I just know that your apprentice and he are working together to get back at me. So I decided to leave the garden and take care of it myself," Gon rushed out before he could continue and Netero raised a brow in slight amusement and partially turned his head to glance back at the shorter God.

"Wait?  _ Hisoka _ is the Grim Reaper?" Killua exclaimed but Gon kept staring ahead at Netero.

"And just what are they getting back at you for?" He answered and Gon flushed and looked down at his feet while clutching his fists tightly. "Well?"

"I stopped them from cutting a child's string a few years back," Gon muttered and Killua raised a brow as curiosity nagged his brain as well. "Hisoka was in on it because he wanted to see another child's reaction to the afterlife and that  _ idiot _ kept going on about how he was going to grow up into a monster if he didn't care of him while he had the chance," Gon ranted blindly following the older man as he led them into an empty room, Killua, however, shot Netero a confused look before directing his attention back to Gon again who took a deep breath a sem just about ready to begin speaking again. "And I had to tell them that they didn't get to choose when people go or if they don't, they can only cut a string if it feels like it'll break or if absolutely necessary. But they didn't wanna listen to me because I wasn't the one who they took orders from and at that point, I had to bring Mito into the mix to try and keep things under control because she's the only one that man will listen to," Netero cut him off with a loud cackle and Gon looked up at him with a confused frown.

"I think I know who you're talking about," The old man chuckled and Gon raised a brow in silent question. "It's true though, that child  _ did _ grow up to be quite the monster..." Killua frowned and crossed his arms while shooting a glance back at Gon who was sighing in exasperation.

"Of course,  _ he _ was right..." Gon mumbled and Killua groaned loudly catching both Gods' attention. Gon blinked in confusion as he turned to face his human companion. "Killua? Is something wrong?" He asked and Killua glared at him.

"Are we really only following this old man so you two can play 'catch up'?" He asked with another annoyed sigh. "Geez... You two sound like two old ladies..." Gon bristled at his comment and took a step forward holding up a fist.

"Hey, I am  _ not _ an old lady!" His cry went unheard as Netero stopped walking and turned around to face the two boys and Killua scowled up at him.

"What do you even want?" He snapped and Gon glanced at him with wide eyes. Killua didn't bother hiding his annoyance anymore, this old man could not just come out of nowhere and intimidate the two of them then just drag them around the entire ship so he could have a nice chat with Gon. The old geezer met his glare with lidded eyes that held an amused twinkle inside of them making Killua's annoyance spike even higher. "Well?" He hissed and Netero chuckled before walking over toward one of the walls where a ball rested against it and picked it up. He bounced it a couple of times on the floor and made it spin on the tip of his index finger.

"I'd thought we could pass the time by playing a game," He answered simply and Killua raised a brow in suspicion while Gon frown slightly next to him.

"A game?" Gon echoed and the eldest present nodded. Killua scoffed and turned his nose away while Gon stared in wait for his superior to explain.

"Yes, it's simple really and if you manage to beat me I'll make you both Hunters on the spot," Killua's straight face faltered and Gon gasped loudly as a wide grin spread along his lips.

"Really?! I'll play!" Gon shouted and hopped in place while Killua stared at him in disbelief.

"Seriously, Gon?" He asked in exasperation and Gon looked at him perplexed by his response.

"Yeah, why not?" He answered with a shrug of his shoulders while Netero began to shed his coat and take off his shoes leaving him in his trousers and a black tank top.

"You're just going to give him what he wants? What happened to being so intimidated by him? Just earlier you looked about ready to piss yourself when you noticed he was standing behind us," Killua pointed out and Gon scowled bitterly at his statement.

"I was  _ not _ about to pee my pants," He denied quickly and decided to ignore the small snicker from the third person in the room. "Besides, this means that Mr. Netero is willing to help my cause," He continued and Killua's annoyed frown changed into a bewildered expression.

"What? How do you know that?" Killua interrogated and shot the old man a glance, Netero merely waved causing the young assassin to scoff as he turned to look back at Gon again.

"He would have told me outright if he didn't agree with what I was doing," Gon explained and smiled at Killua innocently, blue eyes stared straight into warm amber before breaking away with a short huff.

"Alright, fine. I'll give it a shot," Killua finally conceded with a heavy sigh and Gon cheered happily. Both boys turned to the oldest in the room and nodded to him, Netero chuckled and tossed the ball then caught it in his palm. "So what are we playing at, old man?"

"It's a simple game really," He began and both children settled down to listen to the old man. "All you have to do is take this ball from my hands," Killua blinked dumbly and Gon's brow furrowed in confusion as he tilted his head slightly.

"That's it?" Gon asked and Netero nodded.

"I won't even attack you, you two are free to try anything you like," He reassured and Killua's scowl returned as his suspicion rose once more.

"Seriously?" The human boy asked and received another nod in return.

"As I said before, it's truly a simple game. Why don't you take turns, hm?" He suggested and Gon opened his mouth to ask to go first but was cut off when Killua stretched out his arm cutting him off.

"I'll go," He stated and sent a determined glare towards Netero causing the older to chuckle lightly to himself in response.

"Have at it," Netero said and Killua grit his teeth in annoyance.

* * *

"I'm done," Killua stated and marched over to wear his overshirt was thrown to the floor and leaned over to pick it up. "I quit, you beat me alright," He snapped when the other two occupants looked at him, Gon in confusion while Netero looked one with slight disappointment as well as amusement in his dark eyes.

"Aw, don't give up now. We still got plenty of time left," Came Gon's calm reply as he stared at his best friend's retreating back, Killua scoffed and shook his head as he swung his shirt over his shoulder.

"What's the point, it's impossible. He hasn't even been using his right hand and left leg this entire time," He pointed a finger at Netero and Gon whirled around to face him with wide eyes.

"Really?!"

"He's way too powerful for us, Gon. We could keep at this for an entire year and never get that ball," He continued to explain and Gon frowned slightly while placing a finger on his cheek as he began to think. Netero smiled at the young human and threw the ball in the air before catching it again.

"Figured it out, did you?" He commented and placed a hand on his hip. "And here I thought I was being pretty slick about it, He commented and his smile delved into a smirk.

"Oh, I think I get it now..." Gon mumbled to himself while Killua laughed sarcastically with narrowed eyes.

"Ha ha, you sure know how to piss me off, old man!" He shouted before pivoting on his heel and moving down the hallway. "Let's go, Gon," He called.

"Nah, I think I'm gonna play a little longer," The other replied with an innocent smile on his face. 

"Hah?!" Killua cried and peered around the door again. "Are you deaf?! Didn't you hear what I just said!?" He shouted in Gon's face but the other continued smiling despite his friend's outburst. "Look, it's pointless. You'll never get the ball from him!"

"S'okay, cause I don't really care about that anyway," Gon replied bluntly making Killua blinked dumbly for a moment before the other continued. "We still got plenty of time left, and I wanna see if I can make him use his right hand before the rest of it runs out!" He declared happily and Killua blinked again before nodding slowly. Gon really was strange sometimes, that's for sure.

"O-oh, I see..." He muttered before turning around with a wave of his hand in Gon's direction. "Well, good luck. I'm going to bed," Killua then walked back towards the door and it closed with a low clank leaving both Mother Nature and Father Time alone. Though this time Gon did not tense up or nervously glance up at the other, instead he stood by his side staring at the door much like the older man next to him.

"He's strange, that boy..." Netero hummed and stroked his beard in thought and Gon nodded silently before looking back to him.

"That move Killua used," Gon suddenly said and Netero looked down at him waiting for him to continue.

"What about it?" Netero asked and Gon looked back to the door wearing a small frown. He already knew what background Killua came from, but it still bothered him to know that Killua was forced to grow up in such a way. It wasn't right. 

"It's a technique used by assassins, isn't it?" He asked quietly. He already knew but needed some outside proof to cement the fact in his brain. If he was ever able to he'd sure as hell give those filthy humans a piece of his mind for even thinking they could call themselves Killua's family.

"Yes, it is," Netero confirmed and Gon nodded slowly biting his lower lip in thought. "You have no need to learn it, in fact, you should  _ never _ try to learn it," He stated and looked down at Gon who returned his gaze with a small frown. "Do you understand?" He asked in a firm tone, much like that of a father and Gon stared at him for another silent moment before nodding and looking back to the door once more.

"Okay," He said softly and Netero nodded in satisfaction. "Killua really is amazing, isn't he?" He remarked as a smile overtook his previous frown, before glancing at the ball Netero still held in one hand. Gon lunged suddenly at the ball only for Netero to yank it upward and stare down at his fellow immortal with a raised brow.

"Nice try," He muttered and Gon laughed sheepishly.

* * *

Killua walked down the airship's hallway with both of his shirts tucked under his left arm and his hands in his pockets. His head was lowered making his fluffy white hair cover his blue eyes in a shadow while his mouth was set in a straight line. He was annoyed beyond belief, even though that old man was supposed to be a God he was required as a human wasn't he? He shouldn't have been that strong. When Gon was still in his God form, Killua could practically feel the power come off of him in waves but it wasn't overwhelming like his older brother's power was. Gon's power was more comforting than anything, it always felt like he was basking in warm rays of sunlight when he sat next to Gon beneath his favorite tree.

He didn't even sense Netero's power until the man used a small portion of his strength to knock both him and Gon away from grabbing the ball. That was then he knew he'd end up trying to kill the old man if he'd played any longer.

Killua barely realized to men were talking to him and hardly spared them a glance as he slashed their throats using his hand.

He couldn't have let himself kill Netero, even if that feat alone was virtually impossible he knew he'd still try. If he had tried, what would've Gon thought of him afterward?

* * *

"So what's you're real reason for continuing with my game?" Netero asked while moving his to the left to avoid a kick from Gon who grunted quietly as he landed back on the ground.

"What makes you think I have an ulterior motive?" Gon retorted and jumped at him again with his right hand stretched outward for the ball but dropped at the last second and swiped out a leg that Netro quickly jumped over with practiced ease. "Who says I didn't want to have fun too?" He panted while bent over and Netero stared at the smaller male with a small frown.

"You would outright state that if it were the case," Netero pointed out and Gon blinked before sighing and straightening to his full height with a blank face.

"I think this would be good practice for me," Gon answered blankly and Netero blinked before noticing that Gon wasn't standing in front of him anymore. "Hisoka's right, as I am now I'm as weak as a real human child," Gon's voice resounded from behind him and Netero ducked making Gon sail over his crouched form. "But if I keep at it I'm sure then one day..." He trailed off with a soft grunt and whirled around to attempt at snatching the ball again, he swung his legs in near lightning-fast kicks and thrust his hands forward as just as quickly. Netero continued leaning left and right swaying like a leaf in a hurricane's winds as he nimbly evaded every one of Gon's attacks. 

"I'll be as strong as you are!" Gon shouted as he launched himself forward and headbutted Netero's torso, he drew back with tears in his eyes. "Ouch... That hurt..." He whined before bending down to strike again. "One more time!" He launched forward and Netero's eyes winded before he used his right arm to leap over Gon's advancing attack sending the smaller male crashing into the wall face first.

"Best to avoid that," He chuckled as he watched Gon slam into the wall with a loud thump, he landed silently and with ease onto the ground and turned to face the downed male. When Gon didn't bounce back up he raised an eyebrow in question and slight worry. "That didn't kill him, did it?" He muttered but was surprised when Gon slowly brought himself onto his knees before smiling widely at Netero with his eyes gleaming with joy. He giggled and pointed a finger at the older male.

"You just used your right arm," He stated happily and Netero's eyes moved from the grinning boy to his right appendage. He gazed at it with a surprised look before smiling and turning his eyes back to Gon once more.

"I did," He confirmed and Gon began to laugh happily as he threw his fists into the air.

"Ha ha, I did it! Yaaaaaa..." He trailed off and promptly feel backward before snoring soundly. Netero looked on with a confused expression before chuckling fondly.

"Still haven't gotten used to your body yet, have you?" He murmured as he moved over to a phone that was attached to the wall. "Hello, do you think we could slow down the ship," He asked into the phone while sparing Gon another amused glance as the boy continued snoring soundly. "Just a little?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to update next Saturday but no promises.
> 
> Please pardon any mistakes I may have overlooked and don't forget to drop a comment.


	11. Losing You Like A Leaf To The Winds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Here's yet another chapter of Nature's Song Of Time! Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Beware: Super soft children ahead of this point

_ "Why can't I go home with you?" Gon asked with wide, glassy eyes and held onto her hands tightly before she could move from where she had been seated in the large flower bed. She stared down at the small boy with sad eyes, it truly hurt her to see him upset, but she knew this was how things had to be from now on. Gon wasn't human anymore. He didn't understand that just yet. But because of that fact, he couldn't come home with her anymore. She struggled to bring herself to leave the garden every time she came to visit. Every time had become harder than the last. Soon she knew she wouldn't want to leave... but she couldn't do that to her family, they needed her.  _

_ But so did Gon... _

_ She smiled and held his face in her hands, thumbing over the sunkissed skin of his cheeks tenderly. He stared up at her waiting for an answer, but she didn't know what to tell him. She couldn't bear to see his face crumple, and tears stream down his face. She didn't want to be the cause of his sadness. She couldn't do that to him. _

_ "You know why, sweetie..." She whispered and a frown formed on his face as his eyes narrowed slightly. "It's better for you to stay here in the garden until you get a better grasp on your powers," She explained again. Gon pulled away from her touch, with a slow nod, as he turned away from her. He hugged his knees to his chest. _

_ "Do you think I'll end up hurting them?" he asked softly, and a gentle breeze blew through the clearing making his spiked hair sway like the tall wildflowers surrounding them. _

_ "Of course not," she answered patiently and folded her hands in her lap, never once taking her eyes off of Gon's still form. "But Mr. Netero thinks you should stay here, not just for our safety but for yours as well," _

_ "It's lonely here," Gon whispered, but she heard it as loud as a gunshot. In an instant, she was behind Gon and had pulled him into her arms. He let out a surprised cry but otherwise welcomed her sudden embrace and leaned into her. He looked up, gently pushing away her long auburn hair that had fallen into eyes. He blinked in surprise when he felt something drip onto his face, and his frown deepened as he took notice that it was tears falling from her eyes. His lower lip trembled, and his now bright golden eyes became glassy as well. A small sob broke out from his lips, causing her to hold him tighter. _

_ "I know, baby," she softly cried while sobbing softly and clutched her arms tightly. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry it has to be like this. I hate it too," She whispered to the child in her arms, and Gon couldn't form any words to reply to her with and instead held onto her limbs while he sobbed silently. "I wish you could come back home with me, but for now, you have to stay here. Okay?" Gon turned around and hugged her middle tightly. She let out a tiny sob and hugged him back. _

_ "For how long?" came Gon's eventual reply, his voice was hoarse and raw with emotion as it came out muffled by the fabric of her clothing. She looked over at the tree that was singled out from the rest in the treeline and gazed as the cherry petals fell gracefully. She felt horrible for abandoning him like this, but this was the only way, the only way Gon to stay alive. _

_ "I'm not sure... why don't we play a game until then?" _

* * *

Gon slowly opened his eyes and noticed the tears slowly streaming down into his hair. Blearily-eyed, he moved to wipe them away. He had taken notice of Killua sitting up with his back facing Gon. It took him a moment to realize that he was in the room he and the others had to stay in because they lost one of the challenges against the prisoners and not alone in the garden. Rubbing his eyes, Gon slowly pushed himself into a sitting position leaning against the back of the couch he and Killua had decided to sleep on.

"Killua...?" Gon whispered, and the other tensed slightly before turning around to face him. Killua stared at the black surface of the couch's leather before braving a glance up at Gon but glanced when his eyes met the other's gaze. He let out a surprised gasp causing Gon to frown and tilt his head in confusion. "What's wrong?" he asked softly and glanced over his back to see if something was behind him.

"Your eyes..." Killua muttered, and Gon looked back to him with furrowed brows and raised a hand to his left eye and grazed the surface of his skin just below it.

"What's wrong with them?" Gon asked in a slightly louder voice as panic began to bubble in his chest, Killua quickly raised a finger to his lips and hissed at him quietly. Gon covered his mouth with both hands and stared wide-eyed at Killua, waiting for the other to explain.

"Nothing's wrong with them," Killua hurriedly hissed, and Gon nodded, not taking his hands away from his mouth as Killua spoke. 

"It just took me by surprise when I had noticed that they're glowing again... like when I met you in the garden," he says. Gon gasped from behind his palms. His eyes widened before he tore his hands away from his lips and rubbed his eyes harshly, causing Killua to jump at his sudden movement.

"Crap," he barely heard Gon grumble as he watched the other put his hands down, but his eyes were tightly closed.

"Gon...?" He called quietly as his confusion continued to rise as Gon didn't reply for a second, he leaned over and lightly flicked the other on the nose. Gon's eyes snapped open and looked to be back to the hazel-color that belonged to his human disguise.

"Are they back to normal?" he asked quietly, and Killua nodded with a confused expression on his face.

"What was that all about?" He asked, and Gon frowned as he looked down at his lap. The dark-haired male scratched at the back of his head and looked to be thinking.

"I'm... not really sure..." He muttered, and Killua's frown deepened. He glanced around to make sure none of the others were awake before looking back to Gon.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Killua asked incredulously, and Gon sheepishly laughed as he raised his head to look at Killua again. "Is something wrong with you?" He asked, failing to hide his concern, and Gon smiles cheekily, leaning close to Killua's face.

"Aw, you  _ do  _ care," He said quietly in a mocking voice, and Killua blushed fiercely. He then shoved Gon harshly away, causing the other to quietly laughed as he fell over. Gon heaved a deep breath and stared at the ceiling with a blank expression. "I'm not sure if it's a bad thing, I don't feel any different like I still feel human," He muttered and closed his eyes with a sigh. "I don't think it's anything worth worrying about," He eventually said and turned on his side and peeked at Killua over his shoulder with a small reassuring smile. "Don't stress yourself, Killua," He said softly, and Killua felt his blush worsen. He reached for a pillow and thwacked Gon's head onto the couch with it. Gon laughed again, but it was muffled by the soft cushion.

"Idiot, I'm not worried," He hissed. Gon moved the pillow to look at him with a raised brow and a skeptical look before giggling and laying his head on the pillow Killua had thrown at him.

"Riiight..." He drew out his words and closed his eyes with a smile still playing on his lips, he heard Killua huff, and it widened his smile, but he stayed quiet. When he realized that Killua didn't move to lay down as well, his smile morphed into a small frown. Was Killua really that worried? No, that wasn't it. Killua hadn't even been slept when he had woken up that last time, so he most likely hadn't even bothered to sleep at all. "Killua," He called quietly, and the other boy hummed in reply.

"What?" He whispered, and Gon slowly raised his head to look at him again. Killua's eyes had a sunken look now that he had thought about it. His expression and body language screamed that he was exhausted, mentally, or physically, Gon didn't know. Though he had a sneaking suspicion that it was both.

"You should get some sleep too," Gon told him quietly, and Killua frowned as he glared at the wall across from them. Gon glanced at the large clock embedded into the wall and noticed he still had quite a bit of time left. Killua didn't make any moves to reply or show that he heard Gon. The shorter boy sat up fully again and frowned at his friend as his worry increased. "Is something wrong?" He asked, and Killua bit his lip before turning his head away from Gon.

"I'm not tired," Came his near-silent reply, and Gon sighed, seeing through his poorly made lie.

"Killua, it doesn't take a genius to see that you're exhausted," He replied with lidded eyes, and Killua scoffed before glaring at him over his shoulder.

"You're one to talk, I don't see you going back to sleep," He retorted weakly, and Gon shook his head with a frown still present.

"What's that supposed to mean? I'm not going to sleep because I'm worried about you," Gon said as he gestured to the human with a hand. He crossed his legs over each other and rested his elbows on his thighs before holding his chin in one palm. The incarnate of nature stared at his friend with worry swimming in his amber eyes. Killua turned to face him again and stared straight into Gon's eyes. He had slightly caught the other off guard since he had been avoiding eye-contact throughout their entire conversation.a

"You were crying in your sleep," He stated bluntly, and Gon tensed before looking away as shame bubbled in his chest. "I thought you might've been having a nightmare, but wasn't sure because you weren't doing anything. You just laid there silently crying," Killua explained, and Gon bit his lip almost hard enough to draw blood but not quite. He didn't want to talk about this, not with Killua or anyone else. It hurt too much, what was the point anyway? Talking about wasn't going to change anything. Talking about some stupid dream wasn't going to bring  _ her _ back. So, instead of confiding in his friend like he'd insisted Killua should do all the time, Gon put on a fake smile. He raised his head, showing Killua his ever radiant grin.

"I already told you, it's nothing to worry about," He said dismissively and waved a hand in front of his face. Killua's frown deepened, and his eyes narrowed as he crossed his arms over his chest and stared at Gon long and hard before Gon sighed and hung his head. "You're really not gonna let this go, are you?" He groaned, and Killua continued to stare expectantly. Gon lifted his gaze to look at the other again. "I'm not saying anything unless you tell me why you won't sleep," He suddenly said, causing Killua to blink dumbly before he sighed and dragged a hand down his face.

"We're doing this stupid game again?" He asked, annoyed, and Gon chuckled with a nod.

"If it's the only way to get you to talk to me, then yes," Gon replied simply, still being mindful of the others in the room. Killua sighed before nodding his consent and rested his chin on his palm while lazily pointing at the other.

"I asked first," He repeated what he'd said the first time they played this game of twenty questions, and Gon sighed with a fond smile, but it quickly was replaced by a small frown.

"I didn't have a nightmare per se... it was more of a sad memory than anything..." Gon mumbled, and Killua strained to hear him but let him continue. "I was dreaming about a time when I was left alone in the garden," Gon began to explain and closed his eyes tightly. "I had just gotten my powers... and I couldn't go home anymore... because..." Gon trialed off and opened his eyes again that were glassy with unshed tears. He turned away and rubbed tiredly at his eyes, letting out another sigh. "I... don't know what to say other than... it just reminded me of how lonely it is thereby myself and how it'll end up if..." He covered his forehead with his hand and let it hold his head up as his elbow sat on his thigh still. "I just really don't want to lose you," Gon whispered brokenly, struggling to keep his tears at bay now. Though they ended up falling, anyways, and slowly trickled from his palm and down his arm in a wet streak which hadn't gone unnoticed by Killua. 

"Why do you even care?" Killua asked, despite knowing it was unnecessary, why did they insist on playing this game? Gon didn't look up and instead let out a shaky breath as he fought to keep his sobs silent.

"Why  _ don't  _ you care?" He choked out but still didn't move to look at the other. "I can't help but care about you, Killua. You're my best friend, my first friend, for that matter, I didn't even want to be alive before I met you. I was always alone, not only because I kept myself in the garden but because all my loved ones grew old and left me," 

"But what about the other deities?" Killua asked and shifted himself to cross his legs over each other. He held his hands in his lap and leaned forward, waiting for Gon's answer.

"I don't see them as often as you think," He muttered and moved his hand to wipe at his eyes but still looked away from the young male in front of him. "They have their jobs to do, and I have mine, I only see them when something comes up... but that doesn't happen a lot," Gon sighed, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his palms roughly. Killua frowned, so Gon was like him in that sense.

_ "You're lonely, brother..." _

Killua frowned as his sister's voice echoed in his head. He knew it must have been lonely for Gon to be there by himself for years upon years but to hear it from the God himself struck a chord in him. It made sense why Gon seemed a bit overbearing at times. He wasn't desperate, Gon was just that happy to have a friend finally.

"Was it that bad?" Killua asked more gently this time, and Gon's shoulders slumped as his head hung low again. Gon nodded weakly and sniffled quietly. It was at that moment, Killua knew he realized he couldn't take advantage of Gon's friendship... Like he felt he had been doing. So he slowly leaned forward more and tenderly wrapped his lean arms around Gon's trembling form while mentally kicking himself for making Gon cry again. Mother Nature stiffened in his arms before burying his face into Killua's shoulder and enclosing his arms around the other and holding him tightly. Killua rubbed Gon's back soothingly and held his head, mirroring the way he'd handled Alluka countless times.

"Is this okay?" Gon asked softly but didn't make a move to pull away. He turned his head and gazed tiredly at the dark surface of the couch. He tried to slow his breathing and bid his tears to stop. Killua's soft touches helped a lot. He hadn't felt anything like this in so long... It was easy for him to forget that being held was like this. Killua shifted his hold and wrapped both arms to wrap around Gon's shoulders as he nodded slightly in reply.

"I'm sorry for making you talk about it," He muttered, and while Gon couldn't see it, he was sure that Killua was blushing and a small smile spread across his lips.

"It's fine, Mito always tells me I shouldn't bottle everything up inside. It's not healthy, apparently," He answered, and his smile widened slightly as a soft giggle escaped his lips. It was silent for a moment but not awkward in the least. Gon revealed that in Killua's presence, he felt more at home than he ever did in the garden. His dark eyes slowly slid shut and let a content hum to escape his mouth, followed by a small yawn that didn't go unnoticed by Killua.

"You should get some sleep," Killua mumbled, he had gone back to tracing comforting patterns on Gon's back. He trailed along the seams of his jacket and drew slow circles with lidded eyes.

"Trying to get out of your questions?" Gon asked cheekily but didn't open his eyes, Killua scoffed quietly, and Gon laughed lazily before yawning again. "I'm kidding," He relayed to the human. "I'm not moving until you go to sleep to, though. You'll be of no use to yourself or anyone else, in fact, if you're too sleepy to fight," Gon warned, and felt Killua's chest vibrate as the other chuckled quietly.

"Is that a threat?" He asked, and Gon could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

"Depends..." He mumbled, feeling sleep pull at his mind and barely heard Killua sigh before he was suddenly let go of and gently laid down. He opened his eyes blearily and looked over as Killua got situated next to him. He threw a blanket over to Gon as he laid down before moving to cover himself with another one. Killua looked at him with a tired expression, and Gon frowned as worry bubbled up in his chest again. Killua noticed his facial expression, extending his hand to lightly flick Gon's forehead. Much like he'd done when they were playing that game earlier, but this time more gentle.

"Go to sleep, idiot," He mumbled before turning around and shuffling a little more. When he finally got comfortable, and his breathing evened out, Gon allowed his own heavy eyelids to close as well. And this time, when he was taken under, no dreams followed him.

* * *

Kurapika couldn't sleep... he just wasn't tired. He'd have to blame it on the fact that he'd slept most of the day. He still didn't feel like doing anything, despite being bored, so the young Kurta boy was left laying on his side. He stared at the dull and boring white wall he faced with a blank expression as his mind wandered. He thought about the people he'd come across while taking the exam so far, he didn't want to call them friends just yet, but they had proven to be reliable allies so far. The blond had just resigned to having the night to himself. He could read but didn't want to risk waking someone up by searching for a book.

A couple of minutes passed by in silence before the young teen's attention was caught by hearing soft shuffling. Making sure to be as silent as possible, he turned around and watched curiously and saw Killua looking over Gon, who seemed to be sleeping still, watching their interactions. His previous theory of the two boys being soulmates seemed to be more genuine... however, he didn't want to jump to conclusions. 

Kurapika's brow furrowed when he noticed the worried expression Killua suddenly wore as he gazed at his sleeping partner. This went on for a few minutes before Gon finally shifted, which caused Killua to quickly, but nimbly, turn himself around as the other slowly sat up. Gon glanced around the room Kurapika skilfully closed his eyes halfway, being able to see the tears that glistened in the soft light of the large clock on the wall. They seemed to fall without Gon's knowledge because when he raised his hands to rub his eyes, he pulled them away in a slight surprise. Before completely wiping away the tears and facing towards where Killua sat. But what shocked Kurapika the most was the yellow glow Gon's eyes seemed to be emitting.

Now, Kurapika knew it was rude to eavesdrop... But his curiosity was screaming at him, and it wasn't like he was going to sleep anytime soon. So he slowly turned the other way and kept his eyes open while listening attentively as the two boys talk amongst themselves in hushed whispers.

"What's wrong with them?" He heard Gon hiss in a panicked tone, and Kurapika instantly tried to pay attention more.

"Nothing's wrong with them," Killua whispered frantically, most likely trying to get Gon to calm down. His voice had gotten lower, and Kurapika only caught him saying something along the lines of 'glowing' and "the garden"... He frowned in confusion. What could that possibly mean? Why were Gon's eyes glowing? Did he come from a clan or family similar to the Kurta?

"Are they back to normal?" Kurapika heard Gon ask calmer now. Killua didn't reply, meaning he might've nodded in response. They began to talk again in hushed murmurs making it difficult to hear just what they were saying, but Kurapika tried his best anyways. It was silent once more before there was some more shifting along with a few more whispers.

"We're playing this stupid game again?" Killua grunted quietly. Game? What game? Gon chuckled quietly in return.

"If it's the only way to get you to talk to me, then yes," Gon answered, and Kurapika could feel the cheeky smile in his words. He and Killua must be really close. The thought brought a bitter smile to his face as he was reminded of a lost friendship. But the young Kurta gently tucked those memories away, for the time being, now was not the time to reminisce over the lost.

"I asked first," Came Killua's remark and then followed by silence.

"I didn't have a nightmare per se... it was more of a sad memory than anything..." Kurapika strained to hear Gon mumble and frowned in slight concern at the younger's words. "I was dreaming about a time when I was left alone in the garden," There it was again, just what was this 'garden' the two of them kept bringing up? Was it the place where they first met? "I had just gotten my powers... and I couldn't go home anymore... because..." Gon trailed off with a sigh, and Kurapika's brain was beginning to go into overdrive. He was also beginning to think this was a conversation that he shouldn't be hearing. "I... don't know what to say other than... it just reminded me of how lonely it is thereby myself and how it'll end up if..." Kurapika waited with bated breath, not realizing just how invested he had become in finding out where this conversation was going.

"I just really don't want to lose you," Gon cried brokenly but in such a quiet voice that if Kurapika hadn't been focusing on listening, he would've never heard it. What could Gon be involved with that was so dangerous it threatened Killua's life. The blond was starting to wonder if Gon's sweet personality was merely a facade. It shouldn't be that much of a far-fetched idea considering he really doesn't know much about him or Killua.

"Why do you even care?" He barely made out as Killua asked bluntly and blinked in surprise. He kinda figured Killua didn't have much regard for his life, but that still somewhat took him by surprise.

"Why  _ don't _ you care?" Gon retorted in an exasperated tone as if he'd had this discussion with Killua thousands of times before. "I can't help but care about you, Killua. You're my best friend, my first friend, for that matter. I didn't even want to be alive before I met you. I was always alone... Not only because I kept myself in the garden but because all my loved ones grew old and left me," Kurapika's eyes widened as those words slammed into him like a ton of bricks. Why hadn't he figured it before? It was so obvious he felt stupid for not realizing it sooner. The way Gon's eyes sometimes took on a sad look as if he'd witnessed first-hand war and death. The way he watched that criminal's string flutter to the ground with a somber but blank expression.

"But what about the other deities?" Killua asked. Ah, of course, he knew already.

"I don't see them as often as you'd think," Gon mumbled. "They have their jobs to do, and I have mine, I only see them when something comes up, but that doesn't happen a lot," So there were others, but who were they? Just what kind of deities was Gon referring to? Kurapika's thoughts began to spiral, and he soon lost track of what the two were saying but didn't bother paying them any mind. It all made sense now, but why? Why was Gon pretending to be a human? Was it to protect Killua? Was Killua a deity as well? Kurapika scowled and closed his eyes with a silent sigh.

* * *

Gon scowled down at his card in blatant disgust, causing Killua to glance over at him with a small smile as he observed the other's strange expression. "Who did you get?" He asked casually, and Gon looked at him with his nose scrunched up, and his lips pulled into a deep scowl causing Killua to fight against the smile that tugged at his lips. Gon flipped his card to face Killua displaying the bold print of the number forty-four, and Killua made a small 'oh' sound as he nodded in understanding. "What's your plan?" Killua asked, and when Gon didn't reply, he sighed and shook his head. "No plan?" Gon shook his head with a sheepish smile playing on his face.

"I'm sure I'll think of something," He reassured, and Killua leaned his head back against the wood of the boat. Gon leaned back as well and glanced back at his friend's face, then to the card in between his fingers and tilted his head in silent questioning. "Who did you get?" Killua showed his badge that had ninety-six printed on it and let out an annoyed sigh.

"I hadn't thought of seeing who it was until everyone had already hidden their badges," He mumbled and tucked his chin into his palm. An annoyed look marred his features. Gon laughed and patted his shoulder good-naturedly.

"I'm sure you'll figure something out," He encouraged, and the other nodded with a small smile. A silence befell upon them, and Gon let his mind wander as he stared up at the sky. Just how did he expect to fight Hisoka, much less defeat him? Gon wasn't an idiot. He knew he was way out of the creep's league and had no chance of beating him in a one-on-one battle, so he'd have to be discreet instead of fighting head-on. Gon barely listened to the woman who began to explain how the next phase worked. But he had managed to catch that he didn't have to necessarily fight or kill his target. All he needed was his badge to pass. Okay, the small God could work with this. He just had to manage to nab Hisoka's badge and avoid confrontation altogether. Though that last bit was nearly impossible; he'd just have to be extra careful once he scored his prize.

The lady called out someone's number, and Killua suddenly stood up, collecting his skateboard that had been resting next to him. Gon looked up at him, and the young human gazed down at him as well.

"Killua," Gon suddenly called quietly, and the other raised a brow in answer. Gon opened his mouth but shut it and licked his lips before opening his mouth again. "Please, be careful," He pleaded softly, and Killua's eyes widened somewhat before he schooled his expression once more and nodded once.

"You too," He replied and turned on his heel leaving the ship. Gon watched him go, worry boiling in his gut. He knew Killua could take care of himself. And that Hisoka would most likely be looking out for him and not his friend. Also, none of the other humans seemed to have been too much of a threat to Killua. Or, at least, have proven to be yet. But anything could happen.

Killua's string could snap at any moment.

* * *

Gon's body fell limp on the ground. He cursed himself mentally as his small form collided with the hard earth. He'd been so focused on hiding from Hisoka and trailing him that he hadn't even given thought to the examinee that would have been pursuing him. It was a man with dark skin, he wore sunglasses and a strange hat, but Gon couldn't be bothered by his choice of style as he was struggling to get a grip on his body. He couldn't move, only managed to grit his teeth and glare up at the male human as he crouched down next to him and said something. But Gon wasn't listening. He kept begging his body to move to struggle against the invisible ropes that felt like they were wrapped around every surface of his body. The man began to rummage through his bag that had fallen from his shoulders when he had collapsed. He pulled out Gon's badge and brandished it proudly with a smirk. The small boy grunted weakly, and his fingers twitched, causing the man to glance at his hand with a bewildered expression.

"That stuff's enough to keep a bear down for a day or two... you shouldn't be able to so much as twitching your eyebrow," He commented but huffed a short laugh before rising to his feet. "It doesn't matter to me, maybe you'll do better next year, kid," He said as he turned to walk away, but suddenly a slicing noise froze him in place and was followed by a wet splat. Something splattered against Gon's face, and he had to blink rapidly to get it out of his eyes. When his vision cleared, the small boy was met with the sight of the man's decapitated head lying right in front of him. His eyes were open in shock, and blood dribbled from his gaping mouth. If Gon could have, he'd have shouted and shoved himself away from the body. But when he saw something clatter in front of his face between himself and the body, his eyes slowly meeting eyes with Hisoka. Instantly, Gon felt a rage bubbling within him, and his eyes narrowed dangerously, which caused the taller to chuckle.

"Don't give me that look," he remarked, using his foot to move the severed head away from Gon's face. Thus, this caused Gon's eyes to fall, and notice the two badges on the ground near his nose. Both his and the one he'd managed to take from Hisoka. "You should be thankful. It would be a shame to lose you now. After all, I did tell you how much I'm looking forward to our fight, did I not?" The Grim Reaper commented and moved to turn away from the fallen male. Gon felt something ignite in his chest; ever since he'd met Hisoka, he was never fond of the demi-god, and as the years passed, Gon had never once lashed out at the other. He had, somehow, always managed to deal with Hisoka's shenanigans efficiently, and rarely had the need to call Netero or Mito to help him. But still, he never had gotten to the point where he'd had actively felt hatred towards the other immortal. Never felt anything other than extreme annoyance and often disgust. Gon felt anger knowing that he had just killed two humans for sport, not because he needed to but for his enjoyment. That, Gon could not let slide. He fought to protect life, sure he knew everyone had a time they were set to leave, but some never got the chance to live out that time entirely because of people like Hisoka.

Suddenly finding the strength, Gon pushed himself off of the ground on shaky limbs grabbing Hisoka's badge as he moved. He stood on trembling legs, his knees threatening to buckle beneath him, but he held strong and took a firm step forward, catching the other's attention. Gon thrust his hand out, showing Hisoka's badge to the taller one who looked at him with a raised brow.

"T-take it back," He spat with fiery eyes and could barely hear anything over the blood rushing to his head. "I-I don't w-want to have g-gotten it l-like this," He spoke as sternly as he could despite his trembling voice and body. Hisoka smiled wickedly and tilted his head to the side as he stepped forward again.

"Your eyes look so pretty blazing like that," The creep commented, and Gon clenched his fist as his glare deepened. "I refuse," He answered as he took another step toward the unsteady child. "I've decided to let you live until you can provide me with what I want," He whispered and leaned down with his lips next to Gon's ear, and the smaller fought the urge to shove him away, knowing he didn't have the strength. "I want to defeat the almighty Mother Nature at her finest and stand over her broken body knowing that I was the one who did that," He whispered.

Gon felt a chill run down his spine and looked at Hisoka with wide eyes. Before he could voice his questions, a fist collided with his face sending him flying and falling into unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so first, I have an announcement!
> 
> My dear friend EatTheMoon has willingly decided to help me edit my works once I've finished them so please let me thank them for helping out! They did a wonderful job and I'm very grateful.
> 
> Also, yeah... Another Hisoka encounter. I kid you not I watched the actual scene of when he punches Gon like four times trying to figure that part out and my heart ached every time. And as for the last part... my fingers slipped. I'm shocked I came up with something so weird but at least I can confidently say that Hisoka isn't OOC and that makes me happy. Gon and Killua are my children and I apologize for making them hurt so much but someone has to....
> 
> I will try to have the next chapter out by next week but it honestly depends because at the moment I'm struggling a bit but don't worry, I'm sure I'll manage. Don't forget to leave a comment letting me know what you think!
> 
> Until next time! ~


	12. The String Still Connects Us Both

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy this chapter, it's a bit shorter than normal but I hope it'll do.

_ It was dark all around him, except for the ground he stood upon. It glowed a bright gold and pulsed with light underneath his boot-clad feet. Gon glanced around for anything that seemed familiar, but the space seemed to stretch on forever and ever. He took a slow step forward and flinched when the ground rippled beneath him. _

_ "What the...?" He muttered, his voice echoed throughout the empty plane in an eerily fashion. Gon slowly knelt on the ground and reached out to touch the glowing ground... it felt strange... He couldn't put his finger on just how it felt, but he decided in the end that he didn't like it all that much. His hand hovered over the rippling surface as he hesitated to touch it fully. It gave off a warm aura and felt like it was calling to him. It's golden shine felt comforting in a way, but something felt off as well, which explained why he felt reluctant to fully reach it. Gon's eyes weren't dull as they usually were in his human disguise anymore. They had shone just as brightly as the pool of gold beneath him. He stared blankly as if in a trance at the shimmering pool, and slowly his hand inched forward. His fingers hung just inches from the thrumming liquid for a few more moments in silence before Gon blinked. That seemed to knock him out of the trance that he was in, and he moved to pull his hand away. But before he could, a thick, golden tendril shot out of the liquid and snagged onto his wrist, eliciting a startled shout from the small male. _

_ Gon's eyes widened in fear as the glowing goop began to encase his entire hand and start to tug him closer to the ground. The small god began to pull back in relation, but the golden rope tightened its hold and dragged him onto his knees. Gon grunted and pulled with all the strength he could muster while still maintaining his human guise. The strange force persisted still, and Gon grit his teeth while digging his heels into the ground and pulling even harder. _

_ The strange game of tug-of-war continued for at least a few more minutes before the gold strand snapped, and Gon fell backward from the sudden release. He shouted in surprise, and he braced himself for the incoming impact with the ground. But was further surprised when instead he was engulfed in a warm liquid that seemed to swallow him whole. His vision was flooded with a bright yellow light, and his limbs grew sluggish as he fought to reach the surface again. He didn't understand. Why was this happening? Where was he? Wasn't he supposed to be with Killua at the Hunter's Exam? Killua. _

_ Where was Killua? _

_ Gon thrashed wildly and kicked his feet in short strokes as he swam to the surface, but he still wasn't getting anywhere. His lungs felt like they were going to burst, and his head throbbed violently. He needed to get out of this, but he didn't know how. He needed to get back to Killua, who knows what could be happening to him right now. Gon was growing desperate and knew he wasn't going to last very long at this rate, so he closed his eyes tightly and tried to reign in the panic enough so he could focus. Gon began to focus on himself, not the strange power closing in all around him. He sensed his parotid heartbeat and willed it to slow down before slowly reaching deep within himself and locating the locked box inside his soul. Gon knew this was dangerous. He knew that if his human body became too exposed to too much of his godly power that the two separate forms would meld. That would cause something even more dangerous to emerge. But he didn't know what else to do, so without further debate, he picked at the locked box and summoned a small portion of his power. Gon felt the comforting presence as well as the surge of strength that rushed through his being. _

_ The small god thrust his hand upward, and his eyes shot open, revealing the bright golden glow that overtook his eyes completely. The strange golden liquid that surrounded him shuddered in anticipation of the sudden flux in the power of the small boy. Gon's mind was blank, with only the thought of escaping from this odd prison swimming around his brain. He forced a large vine to sprout from his palm, it broke from his skin tortuously, but he didn't register the pain as the vine shot up through the liquid and snagged onto something above the surface. Gon willed the vine to drag him upward as well, and soon enough was torn away from the golden fluid. He inhaled deeply before coughing a little as he was taken high into the dark sky.  _

_ Gon looked down at the golden pond with a confused frown and heaving chest as he flew higher and higher into the dark space. He could have sworn that there was a dark figure standing in the place he'd been seconds ago watching him with glowing eyes as he ascended. _

* * *

When Gon woke up, his head felt muddled, and his memories were foggy. He pushed himself up and was confused to find himself in a bed. He rubbed tiredly at his eyes as he glanced around the room and nearly jumped when he noticed Satotz sitting just a little way from where the Gon was. The man quietly laughed before straightening in his chair and clearing his throat catching the other's attention. Gon straightened as well and looked expectantly at the older male before his eyes widened. He remembered what he had been doing before he suddenly blacked out.

"What happened?" He asked after assuming Satoz was waiting for him to ask. The man stared at him for a moment in silence before moving to speak, and Gon sat straighter, giving him his attention.

"You fought against Hanzo," He began, and Gon nodded silently. Satoz crossed his leg over the other and quietly inhaled as he prepared to relay the event that occurred during the fight to Gon. "You refused to give up despite being beaten within an of your life," He stated rather bluntly, and Gon cringed as that part of the fight came back to mind. A simple glance down made him take notice of his arm being stuck in a cast. He was reminded sorely of how his arm had been painfully broken by the relentless human.

_ "Why won't you just give up?" The bald male grumbled out as he held up his blade, pressing lightly to Gon's forehead. A thin trail of blood leaked from the small puncture wound and dribbled down between his eyes and the side of his nose, Gon's radiant amber eyes bored into Hanzo's dark ones. "You won't win," He firmly said again, and Gon's eyes narrowed dangerously at his words. _

_ "I will," He replied confidently despite the many wounds that littered his trembling body. His knees quaked and threatened to give out on him, but he held his ground ad best as he could. "I have too," He insisted, and Hanzo threw his head back with a loud groan. _

_ "Seriously, kid?" He moaned in annoyance with a raised brow and a scowl present on his face. "And just how do you plan on doing that?" He asked in exasperation. But Gon was not deterred one bit, and his resolute expression stayed put on his face. _

_ "I have to become a hunter, and I'm not gonna let you stop me from doing that," Gon smoothly replied as if he wasn't being threatened with the man's blade. _

_ "What could you possibly need to become a hunter for?" Hanzo drilled, and Gon's eyes flashed perilously, and he raised a hand to grip the thin blade of metal, making the taller male's eyes widen in shock. _

_ "I'm not doing this for my selfish gain like you think," He spat and wrenched the blade from Hanzo's grip making the man gasp and jerk his head to the side as he watched the small sword clatter to the ground. "I have to become a hunter, no matter what it takes," Gon continued, still glaring daggers at the human before him. A small dripping sound alerted Hanzo to look back to his opponent, and the older male took notice of the blood dribbling from the hand the tiny boy had used to grip the sharp object. Hanzo's dark eyes flitted from Gon's injured hand to his face, the boy was still glaring daggers at him from where he stood a few feet in front of him. _

_ "Why?" He asked again, but Gon's expression didn't change. Hanzo stared back with just as much intensity. This kid was infuriating, acting as if he was on top of the world. He didn't look like much but had proven time and time again that he could hold his own but surely, hadn't done as much training as the man did to get where he was now. _

_ "I'm doing this to protect someone important to me... if I don't, he'll die," Gon answered vaguely. "None of that is your business, though," He remarked offhandedly and clenched his fists tightly. Hanzo stared at him in silent shock, not having been expecting that as an answer. "I'll become a hunter, or die trying!" Gon stated again with his gaze still boring into the taller male and missed the awestruck expression Killua wore as he watched from the sidelines. The young assassin's eyes were wide in shock, and his mouth was slightly parted as he gaped at his friend. Once again, Gon had proven that he sincerely cared about him but to say it so blatantly and to go to such lengths caused something to stir within him. He knew Gon couldn't die necessarily, well, he didn't know for sure, but for the god to say something like that flattered him. No one had ever regarded him in such a way, so the feeling it brought was foreign and strange but welcome, all the same. _

_ Hanzo stared down at Gon in silence for a few more minutes before sighing and raising a hand to rub at his forehead tiredly while Gon kept his guard up and glared up at him still. _

_ "Fine," The man muttered. "I give up, happy?" He snapped, and Gon's glare faded as a perplexed frown replaced it.  _ Hanzo took this time to really look at the young boy before him since their fight had begun.  _ Well, he wouldn't really call it a 'fight'... Gon stood on shaky legs, his entire body trembled from both pain and exhaustion, and he clutched his broken arm tightly. Blood dripped from the small wound on his forehead and stained the front of his jacket as it trickled off of his chin, but his eyes were what really caught Hanzo's attention. They looked like any other normal human eyes, being brown with flecks of amber. But there was an inferno raging inside the swirls of gold and copper. His desire to win, his need to succeed lest he lost someone he cared for was what Hanzo truly respected. _

_ The man knew that charisma and determination could only take someone so far, but he also didn't doubt that this boy would become strong one day. There was just something about him that reeked power. It was almost as if he was standing next to a miniature sun. Gon's presence was nearly on the verge of being overwhelming. But it didn't make any sense. H.e didn't look all that powerful, and while Hanzo knew better than to judge based on appearances, the small male hadn't shown any signs of having some strange strength during their fight. _

_ "Wait, but that's not fair," Gon suddenly said, startling him out of his thoughts. _

_ "What?" He snapped incredulously, and Gon brought his bleeding hand to his chin in thought. _

_ "We should find a way for both of us to have a fair fight," Gon continued with slightly furrowed brows. Hanzo stared at the boy in stunned silence before his eyes narrowed, and his lips pulled back into a snarl. _

_ "Are you serious?!" He screamed as his fist rammed into Gon's face sending the small male flying. The rest of the contestants watched with bewildered expressions as his tiny frame slid across the floor and stayed down. _

Satotz chuckled good-naturedly, while Gon cringed as he heard the last part. It was all coming back to him now. Gon knew he had meant what he'd said and would repeat as many times as necessary to get his point across. He was going to make sure Killua would live the life he deserved.

"Though in the end, it was Hanzo who surrendered giving you the win," Satotz concluded, and Gon felt his breath catch in his throat, and he stared wide-eyed as he was handed a small black folder. Gon slowly opened it and instantly smiled widely. "I'm happy to say that you, Gon, are officially a Hunter," The older male stated. Gon's heart somersaulted in glee. In his bandaged hand, tucked between his index finger and his thumb, was a small thin plastic card that proved he was a certified Hunter. While he wasn't exactly proud of how he'd gotten it, he wasn't complaining. Though he mentally reminded himself to try to get back at Hisoka when the chance came up. Gon's eyes crinkled in joy as he looked down at the license before he looked up at Satotz again.

"Wait, before the matches had started, Mr. Netero said that only one person would fail," Gon pointed out, and the man nodded to confirm his words. "Then who was it? Who failed?" He asked with wide eyes that burned with curiosity. Satotz sighed and looked back to the door he'd entered into the room from with a pensive gaze.

"Two people fail," He said finally, and Gon frowned in confusion, tilting his head to the side.

"What do you mean?"

"Someone was killed," The older Hunter said carefully, and Gon leaned forward in anticipation.

"Who was the one to fail?" Gon asked again.

"Killua was," The tall man replied quietly. Gon's mind went blank with both confusion and disbelief, his amber eyes blinked twice dumbly as he worked his brain to form a complete sentence.

"W-what?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally done with the Hunter Exam arc! God, I thought it'd never end. XD
> 
> Thanks to EatTheMoon for editing, they're really the best!
> 
> Okay, I'm gonna lay it on ya'll. I'm having a bit of a hard time getting into the mood for writing. This doesn't mean I'm giving up though, I'm just going to have a slight haitus until I can write a few more chapters. This is better than rushing to write one in the span of a week, granted that's not that hard to do under certain circumstances but that when I have sudden bouts of motivation. It won't be super long just long enough for me to get my head back in the game and get my thoughts organized.
> 
> As always, thanks for reading and don't forget to let me know what you think in the comments!


	13. Little something I did.

https://drive.google.com/file/d/11G9GC8KKi80zK-qlfg7lvS0DutW8h1Wn/view?usp=drivesdk

https://drive.google.com/file/d/10b3uzd8DD1paKURRQs8iCzZPRIxZbvPP/view?usp=drivesdk

I made another picture but didn't want to post a whole other chapter so I deleted the last one and put both links here. Please let me know if there are any problems with the links. I would just paste the images on here but can't at the moment so hopefully this works.


	14. Tattered Shreds Of Our Lives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Didja miss me!? I told you it wouldn't be a super long hiatus and I've managed to gather enough of my thoughts to make at least nearly three chapters. My update schedule will be back to updated every Saturday if I can make it.
> 
> Anyways on with the chapter!

The door flew open, banging against the walls harshly as Gon walked in with a fiery glare, Leorio and Kurapika instantly stood. Their questions died on the tips of their tongues once they saw the expression the small boy wore. He stalked silently to the front of the room and stopped next to a pale male with long, black hair and blank, dark eyes that turned to stare at Gon with no emotion hidden within them.

"Apologize to Killua," Gon ordered, suddenly causing everyone else in the room to grow slightly confused. Netero looked on in curiosity as well as slight amusement at Gon actions.

"Sorry, but what for?" He replied monotonously, and Gon's eyes narrowed further while his fist clenched tightly as his anger boiled on.

"You don't know what you did wrong?" Gon asked in disbelief, but the man only stared at him as he waited for Gon to explain further what he should be sorry for.

"Nope." Gon grit his teeth and mentally took a deep breath to steady himself while his hand clenched tightly at his side. This was one of the people who had hurt Killua countless times. Gon still didn't even know the full extent of what happened to his friend, disgust began to mix into Gon's inner rage, but he fought back to expressing it outwardly.

"You're not qualified to be his big brother," He stated even though he really wanted to give this bastard a piece of his mind, but now wasn't the time or place to do that. The man looked to the front of the room like he had when Gon first approached with a bored look in his expression.

"I didn't know I had to qualify," He returned offhandedly, causing Gon's anger to rise more. Without bothering to think of the consequences, the dark-haired boy snatched the older's arm and tugged harshly, yanking him out of his seat and into the air. There was a collective gasp from several of the other examinees, watching as the assassin landed lightly on his feet as if nothing had happened. Only Gon's hand stayed firmly wrapped onto his pale limb. Gon stared up at him with his glare still in place and tightened his hold onto the taller male's arm.

"Friends don't have to either," He replied firmly, "He gets to choose." Gon's grip tightened enough to be visually painful. Though the man didn't give any outward reaction except for the slight widening of his eyes. There was a small crunching noise signifying his arm had broken in Gon's grip, but neither males reacted to it. Gon inwardly scoffed and stepped around to stand in front of the human, still glaring daggers at him. "Don't even bother apologizing to him, just take me to see Killua," He commanded with venom dripping from his words.

"And what will you do?" The other asked calmly as if his arm hadn't just been broken moments before.

"It's obvious," Gon grunted. "I'll bring him back," He declared and stared heatedly up at the strange male.

"From the sound of it, you must think I kidnapped my little brother," The other remarked coolly. "But he walked out of here of his own free will," Gon wanted to scream but skillfully held his anger back. He knew Killua wouldn't have gone that easily.

"He left," Gon agreed but moved on to say more. "But not of his own free will. You guys were manipulating him, that's the same thing as kidnapping!" No one spoke for a moment, but Gon clearly still had more to say and moved to speak his piece once more. "If you're not satisfied that you made it, you can keep working until you are." Gon started and moved his glare to the white tiled floor they stood on. "If Killua wants to retake the Hunter's Exam, then I know he'll pass. He didn't this time, and it is what it is," Gon's grip tightened again, but once more, there was no reaction to the pain. "But still, if you've been forcing Killua to murder people against his will this whole time," Gon eyes darted back up to glare at the man. A flash of gold sparked within them, causing the man to mentally do a double-take as he stared in wonder at the strange display.

"I'll never forgive you," Gon spat, and the man stared down at the small boy with a reserved expression. His display of confidence was almost laughable to him, but he didn't give that reaction no matter how much he wished to do so.

"Never forgive me?" He asked blankly. "So, what will you do?" He almost expected the young male to react angrily at his lack of reaction, but instead, Gon stayed still but continued to glower up at him.

"I won't do anything," He answered swiftly. "But after I rescue Killua, I'll never let you see him again." Silence befell the room once more as the two continued to stare at each other. It wasn't until the taller of the two hummed lightly under his breath as if thinking. He began to extend his free hand toward Gon's face causing the smaller to tense and jump back, effectively putting distance between them. Neither one bothered to speak again, but Gon continued to scowl deeply at him. This went one for a few more seconds before Netero finally had enough and cleared his throat, causing Gon to blink and turn his head to face him.

"Alright, gentlemen," He called, gaining everyone's attention once more. "Let's continue."

* * *

"Gon?" Kurapika called softly, being mindful of Leorio, who was snoring loudly next to them. They had gotten onto the closest train that would take them to Kukuro Mountain. Kurapika hadn't been surprised that Gon already knew where Killua lived and had expected as much. The god had been acting rather strangely ever since his encounter with Killua's supposed older brother. Not that Gon didn't usually act strange. But he kept openly fretting over the string tied to his finger, not caring for those who saw him do it. It was almost like he was afraid of it snapping or vanishing from his sight at any given moment. The smaller male hummed questioningly and looked up from his hand. He stared at Kurapika with those wide amber eyes that reminded the blond of when those same eyes had been glowing and emitting a strange power that sent shivers down his spine. Gon tilted his head to the side innocently as he waited for the other to speak. Kurapika licked his lips as he gathered his thoughts and carefully thought about how he should go about questioning this.

"What exactly is Killua to you?" He decided to start with that; the relationship the two boys shared was one that Kurapika could help but be a tad jealous of. Gon's eyes flitted between the string attached to his finger and the blond's dark eyes before he sighed, and a small frown grew on his face.

"Killua's my best friend, but I'm not sure what I am to him," He answered quietly. "I know he cares about me, he just has a funny way of showing it, but I..." Gon trailed off and rubbed the back of his neck with furrowed brows. Kurapika stayed silent and waited patiently for the smaller to explain further. "I'm worried about him, his family... they're..." He hesitated and glanced down at his left hand again before closing his eyes. His expression turned from a pensive on to a more tired one. "They're not exactly good people... I mean, I've never actually met any of them before now, but I've seen what they've done to him, and it's just, just not right!" He exclaimed quietly and buried his face in his hands, looking defeated. "I keep saying I'll protect him and make sure he's happy, but I just let him walk straight back to his personal hell. What kind of friend does that?" He laughed bitterly and rubbed harshly at his eyes with the heels of his palms.

Kurapika bit his lip, not knowing how to respond to that. He wanted to comfort Gon but knew he didn't have the skills to do that without making him feel worse. With a sigh, the blond stood and crossed the small distance between them and took a seat next to the distressed god. Gon looked up at him with a confused look in his eyes.

"Look, I know it's not my place to say this, but from what I've seen so far, I think it's safe to say that he thinks of you as a dear friend as well," Kurapika began carefully. He licked his lips before opening his mouth again while shooting a glance at Gon's left index finger. The string was still tightly bound to him, fluttering gracefully in the air and extending through the train's window and flowing out into the distance. Gon noticed his line of sight and swiftly tucked his hand under the wrap that held his broken arm before raising an eyebrow in silent question. "I don't know how to say this, but I'm sure that you and Killua are capable of being more than just friends..." He trailed off awkwardly, and Gon stared at him for a short moment in silence before his eyes widened, and his cheeks grew red as he got the implication.

"K-Kurapika, what t-that's supposed to mean?!" Gon stammered and pressed himself against his seat and stared up at the blond with wide eyes and burning cheeks. Kurapika blinked in confusion. He'd thought Gon already knew about him and Killua being soulmates. How could he not? It was so blatantly obvious he was sure that even Leorio could tell without even seeing the strange that connected the two of them.

"You mean... you don't know?" Kurapika replied with a tilt of his head and brought a finger to his chin in thought. "I was sure you could see the string, maybe you could only feel it..." He trailed off, and Gon blinked in confusion for a moment before the blond's words sunk in. His frown deepened, and he took his hand out completely from where he'd tucked it away from his friend's view and extended his fingers, displaying the string for all to see. He watched in fascination as Kurapika's eyes followed the string's movements.

"You can see it too. I'd figured as much since you're a Kurta," Gon remarked. Kurapika tense at the mention of his clan but didn't act on his inner turmoil. He once again tucked it away for another day.

"It's connected to Killua," Kurapika depicted, stating the obvious, and Gon nodded, looking back to the human. "Are you two soulmates?" He pondered aloud, and Gon flushed again before shaking his head wildly and waving his hands in front of his chest.

"N-no, it's n-not like that at all!" Gon squeaked out and glanced back at Leorio in fear of waking him and was submitted to further embarrassment from where this conversation was no doubt heading for. "I was only using Killua's string to find him!" Gon hissed and covered his face with his hands while Kurapika blinked in silent confusion. The two boys weren't soulmates? He was sure, but guess he couldn't be right all the time. But that only begged more questions.

"What do you mean by 'using it to find him'?" He asked, and Gon lowered his hands and looked at Kurapika from the corner of his eyes but still faced forward as he slid further down his seat.

"I guess I'm not very good at hiding it..." He grumbled and crossed his arms as best as he could, being mindful of his still broken limb. Kurapika leaned forward a little but didn't speak. He waited for Gon to continue because he'd be lying if Kurapika said he wasn't curious. Or at least he wanted to understand the strange circumstances that had brought Gon to pretend to be a human. "I'm not exactly... how do I put it? Human...?" Gon looked up at him, waiting for the inevitable questions that were sure to follow.

"I know," Kurapika replied smoothly, and Gon blinked dumbly for a moment before sighing heavily and smacking his palm against his face.

"I'm pretty bad at this, aren't I?" He questioned aloud but not to anyone in particular, and the blond chuckled in turn.

"I wouldn't say that."

"Then how'd you find out so easily?" Gon scrutinized with a raised brow and leaned further into his seat with a small frown.

"I overheard you and Killua talking during our time in Trick Tower," The Kurta alleged, with something akin to shame flashing in his eyes. Gon tilted his head to the side as he continued to stare at Kurapika.

"What all did you hear?" Gon asked, pulling his feet onto the seat and crossing them over each other. He continued to stare at Kurapika with an innocent air surrounding him, the taller male scratched at his cheek sheepishly.

"Enough," He imparted softly, and Gon nodded to himself before tapping his chin with his finger for a moment with pursed lips. "I know that you're not a human but some kind of deity, correct?" Gon nodded again, confirming Kurapika's suspicions finally.

"Yeah, I don't really know how to say it without seeming like I have a complex or making it weird..." Gon grumbled and shifted in his seat so he could face Kurapika fully. "I'm Mother Nature, the god of life," Gon stated quietly, looking around warily in case anyone could have heard him. Kurapika blinked silently for a moment as the words slowly sunk in, and his dark eyes widened in surprise. He knew Gon wasn't human sure, and also knew he must be some type of god but was not expecting him to be one of the only two well-known gods in all religions and cultures. Here he was, sitting idly in a train car with one of the most powerful beings known to man. He had heard countless stories and legends revolving around the creation of Mother Nature and Father Time. He had always found them fascinating and loved sitting around the large bonfire with his family and clan as the elders shared their stories and experiences with the ethereal beings.

Some said that they'd spoken to the Kurta before. Others said that they had been saved in one way or another that gave the idea to think it was the gods. Their clan was believed to have been blessed by the gods hence how they got their scarlet eyes. That was one of the oldest stories, and most told one. It was a classic, one of their first ancestors had unfortunately been struck blind in an accident of sorts and left to die along the road. No one had bothered to help him and had just walked around his bleeding form until  _ she  _ had found him.

"I've heard of you," Kurapika mumbled, feeling awestruck. "My clan believed it was you who blessed our ancestors with the Scarlet Eyes," He recalled and didn't miss the way Gon smiled at his words.

"I remember that actually, Ern was a nice man. It was horrible the way those bandits just left him to die like that and not to mention how no one bothered to help the guy," Gon rambled. Kurapika's eyes widened at Gon's words yet again. If he had any doubts about Gon truly being a god, they had been dispersed rather quickly. No one outside of the Kurta clan knew of their folklore. And for some time, the beliefs behind both Mother Nature and Father Time were quite common in multiple religions. No one knew about Mother Nature was behind the creation of the Kurta. 

"I'm sorry about what happened, Kurapika," The shorter male suddenly whispered, and Kurapika frowned in confusion, making Gon turn his gaze guiltily to the floor.

"What do you have to apologize for?" The blond asked, with a tilt of his head. Gon winced at the sound of his voice and rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"The destruction of your clan," Gon softly answered as if he was afraid the words would spell out his doom. Nearly instantly, Kurapika felt the familiar anger begin to boil deep within his heart but was quick to shut it down. He didn't know the whole story. As far as he was concerned, it had been the Phantom Troupe that had brought calamity upon his brethren. He took a steadying breath before looking back to Gon so he could continue. "None of it would've happened if I had just given Ern normal eyes. I just wanted to give him something special to cheer him up," Kurapika's frown deepened as his confusion grew. Though Gon didn't notice as he opted to stare at his boots with shame written all over his face. "And if I had been faster getting there, I could've made them stop. I knew what was going on, but I-" Gon bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut.

Kurapika was struck into a stunned silence once more, Gon's words struck his heart deeply, and he couldn't deny that some part of him wanted to blame the god as well. He knew that was wrong, though. Gon wasn't the person who actively sought the destruction of his clan. He hadn't wanted that to happen, and the guilt and shame he was showing now proved it.

"Gon," Kurapika called softly and firmly, causing Gon to tense but raise his eyes tentatively to the other. Kurapika was shocked by how young Gon looked despite having been alive for thousands of years. He looked up at him like a child afraid of receiving a lecture, not like an ethereal being that could effortlessly end him should he choose to. "I disagree with blaming you for what happened to my clan. You were not the one holding the weapon, nor were you the one who planned the attack. And even though it is unfortunate that you could not make it in time to stop it... There is nothing we can do about it," Kurapika began. This caused Gon's eyes to widen slightly in surprise as if he had fully expected to receive the young Kurta's wrath. That made the blond frown on the inside. He didn't want Gon to be afraid of him. "What done is done, and now it's up to me to put my clan to rest,"

"Kurapika..." Gon mumbled with a worried expression. He didn't think it was wise to dedicate the life Kurapika had been blessed to still have on revenge but knew the human wouldn't listen to him. So he closed his mouth and nodded slowly while turning his gaze to the window again, the mountain range was finally coming into view.

"Is it dangerous for me to know about you?" He heard Kurapika ask but didn't bother turning to face him and instead just shook his head.

"Not really, no one actually knows that we can pretend to be humans, but fewer people should know," He answered. Kurapika nodded to himself while glancing at Leorio, who was still sleeping.

"What about Leorio? Are you going to tell him?"

"It's not a big deal if I do, and I'm sure he'll find out eventually," Gon replied, shooting the tall male a glance as well. He went back to gazing out the window, watching Killua's string dance in the wind.

* * *

Killua was used to being alone.

His parents had beat it into his head quite early on that he wasn't going to be able to call on them for help. His siblings also knew it was every man for himself, so he never bothered to look to them for help. But of course, like so many other things, Gon had changed that. Gon was always there when he came to the garden. Granted, it was because he never left, but he was a constant in Killua's life ever since the two of them met. When Killua arrived, Gon was _ happy  _ to see him like he really and deeply loved his presence. That alone took some getting used to, but Killua managed even if Gon continued to surprise more often than he would like to admit.

But now Killua was alone chained up in a dark room. He wasn't scared, nor was he worried about what was to come. He was used to treatment like this, had been ever since he was small. But it was the silence that was grated against his ears that was actually daunting. He had gotten so used to hearing Gon's voice close by or right next to him. He was used to the occasional bickering between Kurapika and Leorio or even just the slow hum of quiet conversation followed by the occasional chuckle.

Killua was used to being afraid.

His family had trained him ever since he could think for himself to never fear anything. The only thing they had to dread were those that were stronger than them, but there weren't that many out there that could hold a candle to the strength of the Zoldyck family. Fear was never an option. But no matter how much they drilled it into him, there would always be a lingering fear just below the surface. The fear that sunk deep into his gut when he'd thought about Illumi finding out about his meeting with Gon. He'd feared that his older brother would try to kill the god as impossible as that sounded; he knew it wouldn't stop the oldest Zoldyck sibling.

When he had first met Gon and felt the _ power  _ that practically poured from his entire being Killua had been afraid. He'd been terrified because he knew that Gon could get rid of him should he decide to. But he hadn't. Instead, Gon insisted that they became friends and strived to help Killua in any way he could. Over time that fear faded, and a childish glee took its place in Killua's chest. When Gon smiled at him, he felt the weight of the world lift from his shoulders. 

He felt safe.

Killua didn't feel safe here. Even knowing that Alluka was here as well, he couldn't bring himself to want to stay another minute longer. He also knew that if he fought against his family, it could mean trouble for Gon and the others later on.

So Killua stayed silent as Milluki swung the whip at his already battered body. He bit his lips and squeezed his eyes shut to keep his tears inside and cried quietly. He didn't want to give the older male the satisfaction of seeing his pain. He stayed silent when his mother came in and began to yell at Milluki, only managing a snarky remark when his mother made a comment he found funny. He felt a sense of satisfaction when Milluki's face twisted in rage and smugly smiled, as he broke the chains that held off the ground. But the fear was still there when he heard his father wanted to talk to him. Killua bit his lip and moved forward, ignoring his mother's crazed shouts that echoed behind him.

Killua was used to not questioning what his family said or did.

There was no point to. Nothing Killua's family said would change the fact that the Zoldycks were a family of trained murderers, but that wasn't even what bothered him. He didn't question it when they began to lock Alluka away. He didn't ask it when Illumi told him that their father had agreed to give up his training regimen. He certainly didn't inquire about it when he was given a mission.

This time was different, though. Killua wasn't just going to let this slide by. He needed to say something. If his mother had been telling the truth, then Gon and the others had come for him, they hadn't abandoned him.

Killua was used to there being no hope.

But this time, there  _ was _ hope.

He told his father that he wouldn't _ ever  _ betray his friends and swore on it. He meant it. He would soon rather die than do that to them. Especially Gon. Not after everything the god had done and still was doing for him.

When he saw them sitting on the couch in the butlers' quarters, Killua felt his breath hitch. Gon turned around and gasped loudly before shouting his name. Gon hopped up and hurdled over the couch, uncaring for the disapproving stare Gotoh was sending him as he ran over to the white-haired male. Killua barely managed out a shocked greeting before Gon tackled him, and he was on the floor. For a moment, he laid there in stunned silence while Gon fired off question after question as he looked over Killua's face and body for injuries. 

Then Killua laughed.

He couldn't help the sudden giggles that poured from his mouth and laughed even harder at Gon's confused expression. Gon blinked in surprise before joining in as well for what reason neither of them knew, but they couldn't bring themselves to care. Killua didn't understand why he suddenly felt so happy and alive with Gon by him again. There simply wasn't any explanation for it.

Killua was used to a lot of things, some more messed up and morbid than others. Killua sat up and wrapped an arm around Gon's shoulder and thought to himself that maybe, just maybe, he could get used to this feeling too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can we all agree that Killua needs all the love in the world? (preferably given to him through Gon) XD
> 
> Alrighty then! :p So how'd you like the chapter? Feel free to drop a comment!
> 
> As always a big thanks to EatTheMoon, I wouldn't have been able to get this out if it weren't for their encouragement and for them allowing me to rant and bounce ideas off of them.


	15. Karma Applies To All Creatures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

"So, you're saying that there's a way for us to get stronger  _ and _ earn money at the same time?" Gon inquired with a raised brow and stared incredulously at Killua, who sat in front of him. Both of them had decided to take a break and were seated at a table in a nearby park. Killua nodded again before taking a bite of his chocolate bar and pointing at Gon, who was still frowning in confusion.

"It's called the Heaven's Arena," He replied and broke off a piece of the bar before popping it into his mouth. "You said you wanted to get stronger, right?" Gon nodded. "Think about it this way. When we manage to meet up with Kurapika and Leorio again, there's a big chance you'll get to see Hisoka again-" Killua was cut off when Gon groaned. This caused the human to snicker behind his hand as he took in Gon's sour expression.

"Don't remind me..." The dark-haired male muttered, and Killua nodded with a smile still on his face.

"But, if you get to see him again, maybe you can get back at him. Didn't you say something about making him take back his badge?" Gon nodded again, and Killua nodded as well as he rested his chin on his palm. "You're not going to be able to do that if you're still this strong when we see him again. You have to get stronger, and this is the best way to do it," Killua explained and crumpled up his candy wrapper, tossing it into a nearby trash can. He playfully pumped his fist and cheered when it landed into the metal can. Gon crossed his arms on the table and rested his head on them with a thoughtful expression. He wanted to get stronger, but that wasn't as nearly as important as finding The Red String. Killua's time was running out, and he couldn't afford to squander it by needless training. But Killua seemed excited about doing this. He'd said something about his dad leaving him there for a long time when he was six. Gon scowled at the thought of the Zoldycks as he remembered seeing those bandages on Killua's face when they saw each other again. Sure, he wasn't any better off then, but still, Gon would never forgive them for hurting his human friend.

"So, what do you say?" Killua prompted again when he turned back to look at the other small male. He frowned as he thought, taking in Gon's pensive expression and opened his mouth to question what was wrong with him, but Gon spoke first.

"Do  _ you _ want to do it?" Gon asked, looking up from where his chin still lay on his arms. Killua's mouth snapped shut, and his brow furrowed. He was silent for a moment before nodding uncertainty.

"Yeah, why else would I suggest it?" He answered with a scoff and leaned his head onto his hand as well. He stared at Gon, taking in the other's expression and body language and feeling his worry spike. He debated asking, not wanting to play their annual game of Twenty Questions at the moment but decided it was worth it in the end. "Is something wrong?" He finally asked and watched with a raised brow when Gon tensed and buried his face into his arms. Killua leaned over and poked Gon's head lightly with pursed lips. "Gon," Killua called and frowned when Gon refused to raise his head.

The ex-assassin plopped down into his seat and crossed his arms over his chest before his gaze flitted to his bag, and he moved to rummage through it. With a small smile, he revealed another chocolate bar and proceeded to unwrap it.

Gon bit his lip as he stared at the wooden surface of the table, he didn't want to worry Killua, but it seemed he managed to do just that. The others always said he had a habit of showing his emotions too much. That he wore his heart on his sleeve. He was brought out of his internal musings when he felt Killua poke his head again. The green-clad boy slowly raised his head with furrowed brows and was surprised to see a piece of chocolate being thrust into his face. Killua stared at him with a sober expression as he held out the treat. Gon slowly extended an arm to grab the small sweet. Killua slightly smiled as he watched the other begin to nibble on the corner of the tiny piece of chocolate and pulled his arm back to pick up the rest of it.

"Now," He declared, making Gon's eyes snap back to him. "If you're done moping, why don't we get a move on. We can probably make it by sundown if we leave now," Killua stated as he moved to stand with Gon following close behind. He folded his hands behind his head and glanced over at Gon, who was staring at him with a small frown still present. "Are you gonna tell me what's wrong, or will I have to pry it out of you?" He probed once more. Gon let out a sigh, rubbing the back of his neck while he averted his eyes to the ground once again as the two walked along the forest that lined the park.

"It's nothing,"

"I call bullshit," Killua interjected swiftly, and Gon winced. Killua looked away from the other boy opting to wait patiently for the other to speak instead of pressuring him into it.

"I'm worried that I'm wasting time," Gon finally conceded and kept his gaze on his shoes as they walked forward through the thickening forest. Killua's mouth went dry, and the implication behind Gon's words, without even having to ask Gon to explain he already knew what he meant. "I have an idea of how to find him, but I'm not sure where to start," He looked up at Killua and panicked at his somber expression. "I shouldn't have said anything, I know you don't like talking about this-"

"It's fine," Killua reassured and flashed a small smile to the other, catching him off guard. "I mean, I'm not scared of dying, but if it's  _ that _ important to you, then I don't mind," He explained and let his hands fall to his sides. "Seriously, what are you worried about?" He asked, patting Gon on the shoulder. "Lighten up for a bit. You're really starting to sound like the old lady you are," He laughed, and Gon scowled before flicking his wrist sharply and willing a tree root to rise from the soil. This caused the white-haired boy to trip over the unseen obstacle. Killua fell with a startled shout and whirled around to face Gon with a remark on the tip of his tongue, but it died the second he noticed Gon laughing again. He scoffed to himself and stood up while dusting off his pants.

"Have a nice trip?" Gon asked between giggles, and Killua glared at him, but there was no heat behind it.

"Ha ha, very funny," He grumbled and smiled softly, seeing Gon's expression more relaxed. "Hey, I thought you said you sealed off your powers when you took on your human form. How'd you do that?" He explored with a loose gesture to the root that had been torn from its place under the dirt. Gon's expression sobered up again, and Killua cursed himself as he watched his friend look down at the root as well.

"I shouldn't be able to, that was more out of instinct than anything," Gon mumbled and looked down at his hands with a worried frown. "I couldn't do that when I first left the garden, so I'm not sure how I can now," He extended a hand. Killua watched in awe as Gon made the barren dirt beneath their feet begin to sprout tiny blades of grass and small daisies as well. Vines began to encircle the tree trunks around them, and flowers of blue, purple, and white spouted along the green ropes.

"Is it a bad thing?" He asked as he raised his hand to touch a purple blossom that was within reach.

"I don't think so, not right now, at least," Killua whirled around at his answer and stared at Gon with wide eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Killua asked with thinly veiled panic lacing his tone. Gon picked up on his concern and tensed as he looked back down at his hands.

"I'll just try not to use them unless necessary. It's nothing to worry about," Gon insisted and looked at Killua again, but he could see the fear and worry swimming in Gon's eyes as well. "We have other things to worry about," Gon whispered and clenched his fists before walking past Killua. The human scrambled to catch up to his friend with a frown still marring his features, but he decided he'd let it go, for now.

It wasn't brought up again for a while.

* * *

Gon stared down at the shoes that sat harmlessly on the floor right outside his room with his face carefully blank. Slowly he bent down and took the piece of footwear into his hands. He knew what this meant.

It enraged him.

_ How could they? They actively harmed something dear to me? They'll pay for this, I'll make them payI'llmakethempayI'llmakethempay. _

Gon stopped himself and took a deep breath to steady his thoughts. His mind fell blank as he walked back into his room, gripping the battered shoe tightly in his hand, and stiffly sat down on his bed. The message those bastards sent was clear as day.

_ Fight us on the assigned day, and the kid won't get hurt. _

Gon grit his teeth and covered his eyes with one hand while the other clenched the shoe tighter. Zushi was a good kid and didn't deserve to have been dragged into this situation just because he and Killua didn't want to fight some random wackjobs. Gon was seriously getting fed up with coming across so many unsavory humans.

* * *

"Seriously, though, why are you guys so mean all the time?" Gon questioned the unconscious males as he heaved Zushi onto his back. "Doesn't it get tiring?" He glanced over and Killua and noticed the other was shaking his head with a fond smile. "I'm serious, Killua," He insisted, and the other only chuckled in response.

"I know you are," He replied as they walked out of the dark alleyway leaving the beaten men to recover on their own.

"Why are humans so mean now?" Gon asked with an exasperated sigh.

"Were they nicer when you were one?" Killua asked, and Gon pursed his lips while glancing around for anyone who might be listening, making Killua shake his head fondly again. Count on Gon to be cautious with this only to be reckless as hell in battle.

"I guess, not every single one picked a fight with me when I glanced their way if that's what you mean," Gon answered, and Killua nodded.

Neither of them mentioned the sick and morbid satisfaction they both felt when both men failed to make it to their fights against them.

* * *

Killua watched with bated anticipation as Gon walked out onto the arena. When he made eye contact with the dark-haired male, his worried frown turned into a small smile that he hoped appeared to be reassuring and flashed Gon a thumbs up. Gon's tense form also seemed to relax when he recuperated the gesture before he directed his determined stare to his opponent.

Killua was confident that Gon could do this. Wing had said himself that he and Gon were undoubtedly two of the fastest learners he ever had the chance to teach. Learning the basics of Nen wasn't hard in of itself, but some of the other finer details were a bit of a challenge, and knowing Gon, it wouldn't be long before the both of them took up that challenge. Right now, Gon knew enough about Nen to utilize it and protect himself a bit to go against Hisoka. Killua smiled to himself as he remembered Gon whining about being stuck inside all day long because of his broken arm. It was fun while it lasted until Gon remembered he could heal himself two weeks into his house arrest (courtesy of Wing). But even then, Gon still wasn't allowed to fight or even watch anyone else's. Killua thought it was hilarious how much power a measly human seemed to have over a supposed god like Gon.

But maybe it was because Gon let him. Gon let Wing treat him like a child, and while Killua knew on some scale Gon was a lot older than he appeared to be, he couldn't help but see Gon as another kid. He was far from a normal kid himself, so he couldn't say much about it. But Gon didn't like acting differently. Killua didn't necessarily know why but didn't bother asking either. He just accepted it as one of Gon's many different quirks. Like how Gon always slept on his back and never on his stomach. How he tended to space out at any given moment when he and Killua weren't doing much of anything. It was during those moments that Killua wondered just what went through Gon's mind daily. What was he always thinking about? Why did he get that far away look in his eyes and somber tone in his voice when Killua brought him back to reality? Killua knew he didn't know much about Gon. But the same could go for the god, Killua hadn't really given him any information on himself either aside from the fact that his upbringing wasn't exactly a good one.

Killua watched as Gon made the first move, quickly moving in to jump at Hisoka with his leg swinging. The small male hopped around and darted left and right around the ring like a fast-paced animal. It continued in that fashion, Gon throwing punches and well-aimed kicks anywhere he saw fit. But most of the time at the clown's head and Hisoka dodging and blocking while occasionally moving to hit as well. Gon stopped for a moment, and Hisoka seemed to be saying something before his determined glare crumpled. A look of fear crossed his face, making Killua bite his lip in worry and glance over at Wing and Zushi to see if they noticed anything. But when the crowd suddenly roared, he quickly snapped his gaze back to the fight.

"And there it is, folks!" The announcer cried cheerfully. "Gon's Stone Flip!" And true to her words, Killua saw the sight of the large stone tile being flipped into the air. Gon jumped up before pulling his leg back and smashing the large piece of rock, causing dust and rubble to rain down on his opponent. Killua carefully watched as Gon dived into the smokescreen. He noted how Hisoka lost sight of him, and Killua clenched his fist as he searched the cloud for Gon. Then just before the rubble fell to the ground, Gon lept out from behind a large chunk of the cement and managed to land a solid punch making Hisoka's head snap to the side. Just as quickly as the blow landed, Gon leaped backward and landed in a crouch before standing with his body tense and...  _ shaking? _

It seemed like the entire arena was collectively holding their breaths as they watched Hisoka begin to walk calmly towards Gon.

"Is he finally getting serious?!" The announcer's voice blared through the silence. Killua warily watched as Gon stood tall again before slowly walking towards the tall man as well. Despite the seemingly confident posture, Killua could see the slight tremors that still rippled through Gon's body as he forced himself to move. What did Hisoka  _ say _ to him? Everyone was thoroughly confused, but Killua, when Gon dug into a pocket located on the front of his jacket and pulled out a badge with a bold forty-four printed on it. The small god thrust it up to Hisoka with quite the intense glare, and the audience watched as the redhead plucked the badge from Gon's hand with a satisfied expression.

Gon whipped his hand away as if he'd been burned before both of them jumped back in opposite directions. Killua cursed underneath his breath, bitterly realizing that the fight was far from over. He was going to be forced to watch Gon get beaten by that damn clown over and over. He knew this was Gon's fight and knew very well that Gon could handle this, but something wasn't right. There was something very wrong, and he mentally kicked himself for not being able to tell exactly what. He could tell though with every time Gon could easily dodge but didn't, the way his punches and kicks were becoming less coordinated and more careless.

"Defeat by T.K.O. The winner is Hisoka," The referee called, and Killua didn't miss the way Gon's shoulders briefly tensed before sagging in defeat. With one last withering glare to the Grim Reaper, he turned and exited the ring without complaint.

Killua pushed through the stands ignoring Wing's concerned call of his name and Zushi's startled shout. He didn't bother with people who were in his way and certainly didn't care when they yelled empty threats as he ran past. He caught a glimpse of that irritating shock of green that he'd come to associate with Gon more than the greenery of a forest like he used to and pushed forward. He moved to round the corner, and his lips parted to call out to his friend, but he was cut short when he was met with the sight of Hisoka towering over Gon, who stood tall. His hands still shook at his sides.

"What did you mean by that?" Gon asked calmly, but the tremble in his voice betrayed his calm facade. Hisoka smirked wickedly and laid a hand on Gon's shoulder. Killua bit his lip when he noticed Gon tense and fought to keep himself level headed.

"I'm not the one who said it. I'm simply delivering a message," The demigod said in a sultry tone that made bile rise in the back of Killua's throat. Gon whispered something that he couldn't catch, and Hisoka raised a brow in silent question, most likely not being able to understand him either. "What was that?" Gon's shoulders shook before his head snapped up to look Hisoka in the eye.

"Who told you that?" Gon demanded, and for a moment, Hisoka was silent as he simply blinked down at Gon's small form. "Was it Ging? Mito wouldn't pry like this, she's not like that," Gon went on when Hisoka didn't respond quick enough. "Why would I forcefully put Killua in danger?!" Gon hissed and thrust a finger at the taller male while shrugging off Hisoka's hand from his shoulder. So, this was about him. Again? Just what was so bad about him that literally, all the gods had some sort of warning for Gon about him. "I'm trying to  _ save  _ him. What part of that spells out me causing his death?!" Gon cried as he placed a hand on his forehead and rocked unsteadily on his feet.

"Gon-"

"You know what? I don't care anymore," Gon snapped and turned around, causing Killua to quickly duck behind the wall. But he still managed to catch the flash of Gon's eyes that were now a burning yellow. "I intend to protect Killua and give him the life he deserves, and it doesn't matter if you  _ or _ Ging don't believe me. Because I don't need permission from either of you," He spat, and Killua strained his ears to listen for his footsteps.

"What about poor, old Father Time?" Came Hisoka's infuriating reply.

" _ Mr. Netero _ already knows what I'm doing and hasn't done anything to stop me," Gon bit out, emphasizing the old man's name. "Even if he did, it doesn't matter. We have equal status, so unlike  _ you, _ I don't have to necessarily listen to him, but I choose to," Gon explained and began walking toward where Killua was hiding. The human scurried to be a few feet away and pretended to look around as if he hadn't just been eavesdropping on the two. He turned around and moved to call out to Gon when the two made eye-contact but stopped short when he saw the look in Gon's eyes.

Two watery pools of gold stared back at him, filled to the brim with fear, pain, and worry. Killua didn't understand what had happened next. But he was vaguely aware of taking Gon back to his room and holding him as he cried quietly into his shoulder. 

Neither of them spoke throughout the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I'm a bad person. I made Gon cry again. But on the bright side, I finished another chapter so there's that.
> 
> EatTheMoon: HOW COULD U MAKE HIM CRY AGAIN?!
> 
> Me: I DON'T KNOW! MY FINGER SLIPPED! HISOKA CAME OFF WAY TOO STRONG AND THE SCENE WENT OUT THE WINDOW!! That always happens when he comes in I swear...  
> I'm putting this in the author's note btw XD
> 
> EatTheMoon: LMAAAO
> 
> Me: We are memes in the making.
> 
> So yeah... I made Gon cry AGAIN. I'm sorry, baby boy doesn't deserve this. It's for character development I swear!
> 
> Big thanks to EatTheMoon again for editing! And thanks for reading guys! 
> 
> Leave a comment if you liked and I'll see you next week!


	16. Take Time To Smell The Flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's late... Like, really late...
> 
> But I hope you enjoy it anyway.

_ Killua approached the Garden's entrance with a small smile on his face that quickly morphed into a frown when he realized that Gon was nowhere to be seen. The young human trotted over the lone tree and peered around the trunk, but the other boy wasn't there either. Killua ruffled his hair and turned around, frowning deeply, only to come face to face with a glowing object that hovered right in front of his face. Letting out a short yell, Killua jumped and slammed his back against the tree. His frightened expression bled into one of annoyance when he heard a very distinct cackle emit from above him. The glowing orb wavered from where it hung on a string as the one holding it shook with laughter. _

_ "I d-didn't think I'd get you that good!" Gon wheezed from his hiding spot in the tree's branches. Killua's blue eyes bore into his trembling form as he continued to giggle. _

_ "Very funny," Killua grumbled and flicked the glowing orb with a scowl present. He glowered at the strange contraption before him. It seemed to be a small glowing ball of sorts, covered in tissue paper. It was tied off with a tiny ribbon to make the shape of a ghost, complete with a cute face. Knowing that he had gotten scared of such a harmless-looking thing made him even more annoyed. Though before he could further complain, the small fake ghost wobbled as Gon moved to stand on the branch he was on, making him look up at his friend. Gon grunted softly before jumping down to meet the other male. _

_ The god held up his creation with pride, and Killua raised a brow before hesitantly taking into his hands. The paper crinkled a little as he turned it over in his hands. He looked up at Gon, who was smiling big as he observed Killua. _

_ "How'd you make this? I thought you didn't leave the Garden, so how'd you get the paper?" The young assassin asked and handed the small ghost back to Gon. The other's eyes shined brightly at his question, and he grabbed Killua's hand before leading him into the center of the clearing just a few feet from the small body of water. Killua looked back to Gon in confusion, but the other didn't answer his silent question and instead began to rush over to the treeline. Killua watched on with an amused smile. Whatever Gon was up to, he sure was excited to show him, so Killua decided to indulge the other. _

_ His patience was rewarded after Gon crouched next to a bush and waved his hand slowly over the soil. A small light flickered behind the leaves of the large shrub, and Gon quickly rose to his feet before proceeding to run along the perimeter of the Garden as more and more lights sprouted from the ground. Killua's eyes widened as small glowing buds grew from behind the bushes and stood tall. When Killua looked closely, he noticed that the buds had already been covered with tissue paper. That made them look like cute ghosts that guarded the Garden's edges. Gon giggled as he continued to run around, letting his hand lightly brush against the foliage making more ghosts pop up from the greenery. _

_ When Gon had circled the Garden completely, he stopped in front of Killua and let out a breathless laugh making Kiillua's smile widen as well. _

_ "Those plants are called the Estrela do Fogo, which means Fire Star. They're normally found in dense jungles and only sprout during the week of a full moon," Gon happily explained and handed Killua one of the small ghosts. It's golden glow reflected in Killua eyes that stared at the small craft in silent awe. _

_ "That still doesn't explain where you got the tissue paper," Killua said, tugging at the white sheet for emphasis, making Gon nod. He bent down before picking up a small twig and showing Killua. Killua quirked a brow in confusion but sharply gasped when Gon waved his hand, and it disappeared. In its place was a small sheet of tissue paper that the dark-haired boy cheekily smiled as he waved it in his friend's face. _

_ "Paper's made out of wood, dummy," He said while sticking his tongue out playfully, and Killua rolled his eyes with a smile on his face. Gon held up the paper and raised a brow at the human. "Wanna help me make some more?" Killua nodded and sat down on the ground while Gon went about getting more supplies. The god dropped a small pile of sticks onto the ground. He settled down next to his friend. _

_ "Why ghosts?" The young Zoldyck asked as he watched Gon make more of the flowers bloom from the ground surrounding them. The other boy looked at him with a small smile as he picked one of the blossoms and handed it to the human beside him. _

_ "It's Halloween, right?" Gon replied and frowned thoughtfully. "I might have gotten the date wrong again. It's hard to tell these days," He muttered with a shrug, and Killua's brow furrowed while he fiddled with the small glowing plant. _

_ "No, you got it right," He reassured Gon, and the shorter boy's smile returned. Gon reached for a twig and threw it into the air before snagging a blossom. A small piece of paper floated gently back down in the stick's place, and Gon held his other hand out to catch it while reaching for a tiny snippet of ribbon he'd made prior. _

_ "What do you do for Halloween, Killua?" Gon asked as he busied himself with making another ghost. Killua turned the small bud around in his hands with a tiny frown on his face. "I know some people don't celebrate it," Gon continued and flicked his wrists, causing a small shrub to break from the soil bearing blackberries. He plucked one from its branch and squished it between his thumb and index finger before using the dark juice to sloppily draw a small smiley face on the head of the ghost. _

_ "My family doesn't celebrate it, but I know what it is," Killua mumbled. Gon glanced at him, his golden eyes flickering before looking back to his craft. "Did you used to celebrate it?" Gon's smile widened, and he nodded while passing another piece of paper to Killua, who took it with a small sound of thanks. _

_ "I did, it was a bit different back then, but we still relatively had the same idea. We always had a festival with lots of food and candy for the younger kids, there were games and crafts, and everyone got all dressed up as lots of things!" Gon babbled as he twisted a strand of ribbon around another ghost. Killua hummed in response as he leaned over to grab a berry and Gon's eyes flicked back to him, glowing quite bright as he continued to ramble. Killua listened as a small smile spread across his lips while he busied his hands with making his ghost. He found he enjoyed these rare moments when Gon looked back on his days as a human with fondness instead of the usual bittersweetness. _

_ "What did you dress up as?" Killua asked, trying to keep the subject from falling into a somber mood. Gon laughed for a moment as his mind drifted back to a memory Killua couldn't see. _

_ "It's embarrassing," He chuckled and shook his head while moving to pluck another bud and handed it to the other boy. Killua's smile evolved into a sly smirk as he leaned closer to Gon, waiting for him to continue. Gon side-eyed him and laughed lightly at his expression before lightly shoving him away and moving to make more paper for them. "I dressed up as the same thing every year. It drove my dad crazy, and my mom thought it was adorable, but I didn't care what anyone said or thought." Gon looked down at the flower in his hands. He raised his gaze to the human beside him and smiling widely. "I always dressed up as a sunflower, it became a tradition, and I did it every year without fail. The other kids always insisted I dress up as a monster or animal of sorts. But they could never change my mind, even my dad tried," He giggled and held up a ghost to his face while he carefully drew an expression on it. _

_ "No kidding, you're as stubborn as a mule," Killua chuckled and placed his second ghost next to the first before moving on to making a third. _

_ "I wouldn't be talking, Killua," He remarked cheekily, and the assassin couldn't help the laugh that slipped past his lips. Gon's eyes twinkled with glee as he laughed along with him. They continued talking under the full moon, and Gon strung up the ghosts they made with a vine that stretched from one edge of the alcove to the rock that stood tall in the middle of the pond.  _

_ They celebrated their own kind of Halloween, and Killua wouldn't have wanted it any other way. _

* * *

Gon awoke to a pillow hitting him square in the face. Not the best way to wake up. Though not the worst way either. He groaned and tossed the pillow onto the ground before slowly pushing himself into a sitting position and looked around blearily before another pillow landed in his face again.

Gon sputtered, now fully awake, and slammed the pillow down into his lap before glaring tiredly in the direction it came from. His amber eyes landed on Killua, who sat at the foot of the large bed they both had fallen asleep in the night before with a small smile.

"Rise and shine, Mother Earth," He stated dryly before twisting his body and letting his legs dangle over the bed's edge. Gon quietly watched as Killua got up from the bed and walked over to where his shoes sat next to Gon's boots by the bedroom's doorway.

"What time is it?" Gon croaked and cringed at the sound of his voice. How long had he cried last night? He yawned and stretched his hands high above his head. Best not to think about that right now. He didn't want to worry Killua even more.

"Around ten or so in the morning. You crashed pretty late last night, so I'm not surprised you slept so late," Killua replied. He moved to collect his bag and sat down on a stray chair that he must have brought into the room sometime last night to put his sneakers on. Gon nodded slowly, then kicked the blanket off of his legs before yawning again.

"When did you go to sleep?" He softly asked while eyeing his friend. He observed the tension in Killua's shoulders and the bags beneath his eyes that looked slightly dull in the faint morning light that filtered through the window.

"Around the time you did," A lie but Gon didn't feel the need to push for the truth. They were tired, both in different ways but tired all the same, so Gon decided to let it go. The small boy swung his legs onto the side of the bed and shivered when his bare feet hit the floor. Gon nodded again and rubbed weakly at his eyes. "What are we doing now?" Killua asked softly, and Gon let his hands fall into his lap. "You got back at Hisoka, so now what's the plan?" He frowned when Gon ducked his head at his question before sighing and running a hand through his hair. "Look, I'm not gonna ask what happened but will you at least promise my one thing," He demanded, and Gon's eyes peeked up at him hesitantly.

"What?" He asked softly, and Killua sighed again before moving across the room and sitting down next to Gon on the bed. He leaned back while using his hands to support his weight and side-eyed the other boy.

"Promise me you won't stress over it alone. I don't care if you don't tell me anything, but just-" Killua sighed again and flopped backward onto the bed with a huff. "Just come to me, I guess. I mean, I don't know- just don't push me away when you are upset. I-" He cut off and groaned while covering his face with his hands.

"Killua..." Gon called quietly but was stopped from speaking when Killua thrust a hand toward him and hit his shoulder lightly. Gon closed his mouth and waited for the other to gather what remained of his nerves.

"I don't know everything, but I have an idea of what's wrong," Gon's brow furrowed, and he frowned, tempted to interject, but Killua pressed onward before he got the chance. "And I don't want you to worry about it right now, not today. I'm sure you have another plan, and we can discuss that after we leave,"

"Wait, leave? Why are we leaving?" Gon asked quietly with a raised brow.

"There's nothing for us to do here anymore. You got what you wanted, and we also got enough money to last us for a while. Don't worry, though. We can say goodbye to Wing and Zushi before we take off if you want," Killua told him. He gestured to where he'd left his bag on the chair, causing Gon to take notice that his stuff was also packed away in his own bag and hung on the side of the chair as well. Gon smiled at the action, wondering how much thought Killua put into this, and looked back to his friend with his smile still present. Killua noticed and blushed furiously before scoffing under his breath and quickly pushing himself off of the bed.

"Killua," Gon's called softly. His throat still hurt slightly, and he didn't feel like raising his voice much. Killua froze, and his shoulders rose to his ears, causing Gon to laugh silently behind a hand. "Thanks," He said tenderly and smiled wider when he noticed the tips of his friend's ears were now beet red.

"It's nothing," Killua muttered and moved to grab his bag again. Gon hummed in reply before moving to grab a new shirt out of his bag. After he slipped a black tank top on and grabbed his boots. He plopped on the chair to slide them onto his feet. "So,  _ do  _ you have a plan?" He asked again as he waited idly by the doorway for Gon to finish dressing. Gon paused in tying his left boot and placed a finger on his chin while his eyes closed. After a moment of thinking, he opened them again and brought his foot back onto the chair to finish tying his shoe.

"I think I know someone who can help," He finally revealed, and Killua nodded while shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans. The human briefly wondered if it was another deity Gon was talking about. Killua wasn't too comfortable with meeting another demi-god, considering how the others had towards knowing about Gon's mission. He wasn't looking forward to what they might say no matter who it turned out to be, and he sure didn't want Gon to have to deal with that either. But if this was all they could do, then he'd just have to deal with it and hope for the best.

Easier said than done.

"Who is it?" Killua asked as casually as he could manage despite his still lingering worries. Gon softly grunted as he stood from the chair and moved to collect his bag and other items. Vaguely he was aware that his fishing pole was gone but then remembered he had broken it during one of his fights. He mentally mourned the loss of the gift and silently apologized to the nice man who'd given it to him. He turned to Killua, and the pale boy stepped to the side as he walked through the doorway before following behind him.

"Her name is Mito. She lives on Whale Island, so we're gonna have to find a ship heading there," Gon depicted with a finger pointing into the air. The two boys walked through the halls, nimbly dodging through the crowds.

"Is she...?" Killua trailed off, hoping Gon would get the hint. Gon looked back at him in confusion before his eyebrows shot up, and his mouth formed a small 'o'.

"Yeah, she's the Eye Of The Needle," Gon explained helpfully, and Killua nodded. He silently bit the inside of his cheek. Almost as if he sensed Killua's worry simmering, Gon turned around and smiled widely at him.

"Is she gonna cause a scene like Hisoka did?" Killua scoffed and pulled Gon out of the way before he bumped into a burly man with a deep scowl on his face. Gon laughed and shook his head while Killua continued to pull him through the crowd.

"I don't think so, but she tends to be a bit overbearing sometimes... so it's hard to say," He answered. He tugged his arm gently out of Killua's grip and using it to press the elevator's button. The two boys filed into the elevator. "I think she'll like you a lot," Gon remarked with a sunny grin, and Killua's cheeks grew warm again.

"That's not what I was worried about, you idiot," He refuted and ducked his head when Gon's laugh rang throughout the small cubicle.

"I know," Gon replied while folding his hands behind his back. Neither of them said anything for the remainder of the trip to the ground floor.

Once they said their goodbyes to both Wing and Zushi, the two of them made their way to the closest dock. Gon seemed to be a bit disappointed that they would have to wait until the next day to board a ship that would stop by Whale Island during its journey. Killua tried to cheer him up by suggesting they spent the day relaxing. Before Gon could counter his idea, he was already dragging him to a restaurant to get some lunch.

"Killua, we don't have time for this," Gon whined, staring at the back of Killua's head while the other continued to hold onto his wrist as he pulled him along.

"There's nothing we can do about it right now. It can't be helped that ship is coming tomorrow. And I'd rather do something than have to watch you mope all day long," The human replied. Gon pursed his lips but didn't say anything more as Killua ushered him into the nearest restaurant. Gon was instantly hit with all the strange and different smells as they were led to a table. The shorter male looked around in wonder as several waiters walked back and forth, delivering trays of food to the customers. Killua smiled at his look before flagging down a waiter and requesting two menus. It was a few minutes before Killua eventually had to help Gon pick something as the other wasn't used to having so many different options.

The two males spent a few hours talking and scarfing down as much food as their bodies could inhale as if it were their last meals. Killua kept the conversation going this time around as he was determined to keep Gon's thoughts away from the future and what it might hold for them. He made jokes and was delighted when Gon laughed unrestrained to the point where he was hugging his middle and begging Killua to stop. Killua laughed along with him while cracking a few more jokes when he could. Most of them were stupid, but maybe that was why they seemed too funny to Gon.

After they finished eating, Killua suggested they go to the park and burn off their energy. Gon proposed they spare using the new techniques Wing had taught them during their training. Killua happily took up on the idea, and soon enough, they were exchanging blows hopping around the empty field like two frogs and moving at inhuman speeds. Gon cheered as he managed to tackle Killua to the ground and hold him there for a few seconds but was cut off short when Killua tugged his legs and dragged him down as well. Killua laughed when he let out a loud shout of surprise, causing Gon to fall and chuckle as well. Gon fell quiet for a moment causing Killua to look at him in slight confusion. Gon was looking away so he couldn't see his face causing worry to bubble in his chest.

"Gon?"

"I missed this, you know?" Gon whispered and flopped over to stare at the clear skies above them. Killua laid back as well but kept his gaze on the other while he waited for him to continue. He watched Gon's expression hoping the peaceful face he was making wouldn't dampen with hidden grief at any given moment. "Just being able to have fun with you and playing around," He continued softly while his eyes shone in the sun's light as they followed a stray cloud that passed over them. Killua felt his breath catch when Gon's eyes met his once again, and he stared at Killua for a moment. "I missed you when you left," He repeated in a whisper. Killua was sure his cheeks were bright red as they felt like they were on fire, but he managed to keep eye contact with Gon.

"I missed you too," Killua managed to mumble in reply. He guessed he'd said the right thing because Gon's face split into a wide grin before he laid back down and looked back to the sky. Killua laid back as well, feeling a strange warmth replace the worry that had been clawing at his heart a few seconds ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was supposed to somehow relate to Halloween, hence the flashback in the beginning. I was going to add more stuff for Gon and Killua to do but ran out of ideas, or the ideas I did have didn't fit right. Anyway, I hope you all have a wonderfully spooky season!
> 
> On another more serious note. Things have been pretty wack for me lately and I've been having a hard time being able to sit down and write for a bunch of reasons. I'm sorry this chapter came out late and I'm not sure when the next one will come out but I will not give up on this. I REFUSE. I've worked waaaay too hard on this to let it go half-way through and I intend to see it through. But first I think I might need some actual sleep first... like a full night of sleep. Man, I hate insomnia but, it is what it is. Am I right? I still want to thank all of you for reading and giving this story a chance and while it isn't as popular as other AUs but that's okay. Another thanks goes out to all you lovely people who take the time to leave comments on every chapter, for real though, reading your comments makes me smile like an idiot.
> 
> And big thanks again for my wonderful friend EatTheMoon. They are really amazing and have helped me so much with not only editing but a lot of other stuff too and I can't thank them enough for that. Seriously, you're amazing my friend! <3
> 
> I guess I'll see you guys around.
> 
> Stay fresh cheesebags... *proceeds to finger gun as I scuttle back into the darkness*


End file.
